


Declining Interest in Positivities

by ThiefOfADHD



Series: Declining Interest in Positivities [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Don't rlly love it or have to do it but it's the easiest thing and agdgkxig), (John Mullaney voice) NO!!!, (do i mention that ch 6/7's title is a he is we song that summarizes the chapters?), (shit i have said too much), ..... maybe also someone else-, .....i mean you still can but ya know, 10000/10 best making it up before it all goes to shit, 911 what's your emergency? UM YA THE AUTHOR IS TRYING TO MURDER ME-, Abuelo: the man we wish to hug, Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, All is fair in love and war/except the war in Afghanistan bc what the fuck, Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also I'm back home and already overwhelmed bc everyone wants to do everything, Also article 13 passed but I'm an american so haha you can't copyright claim me, Also excuse the therapy scene that's me trying to remember back when i was in therapy ddsfgbn, Also fucking cry i killed dad off and then showed it in a flashback, Also ik it's getting slow but trust me when i say that it will be worth it, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American football or as I like to call it: big boys smash over ball, Anorexia, Anyways um also so uh, Attempted Sex, Augusta is a gorgeous trans woman and you can fight me, Author keeps adding more chapters for new ideas, Author rewrote their entire outline and had to change the amount of well chapters, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Awkward Shiro (Voltron), Because I FUCKING FORGOT THIS SHIT, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Biromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lotor (Voltron), Blood, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Braxton Hicks? More like what a bitch amiright, Btw his breed is a blue merle sheltie pls look them up they're fhgjjm, Bulimia, But also the tags fucked up and dhjnmm mfcnm, But hey! Cute kisses, But in A nightmare don't freak out, Callback to ch 10, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Colleen seemed like she would be a therapist, Confused Lance (Voltron), Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Did I mention that I highkey want to have Hunk's mom's in this bc y'all gotta meet his badass ma, Does kissing count as cheating discuss, Don't tell me I romanticized Lance's cutting don't tell me I-, Don't worry I'll make things nice for a lil bit before I fuck you guys up, Eating Disorders, Ed Sheeran music to make y'all cry, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to lovers eat your heart out, Fuck it I'm putting it bc technically it happened in a dream but IT HAPPENED, Fun fact: I can't put a Plaxum/Swirn tag in relationships bc I'm on mobile and it is shit, GOD KEITH WHY DON'T YOU TELL LANCE ABOUT THE BABY, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Glad my pregnant sex tag didn't go to waste, God I'm gonna pass out, God there's heartwarming fluff, Gorey nightmares for a worried mama, Guitarist Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, HE FINALLY TOLD LANCE HOLY FUCK, Happy Pride, He Got Out Of His Mind, He fucking named Keith his middle name but with a K like what a dork, He singing!!!, Heavy Angst, Henare is a soft name pls acknowledge that, Holy shit Hunk what the fuck, Holy shit Stimmy time, Homecoming Dance, How Keith hasn't miscarried yet the world may never know, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk is a Pure Cinnamon Roll™ and everyone wants his cuddles, Hunk's mom/Hunk's mom is otp, I don't know movies, I kinda wanna write a spinoff from the flashbacks, I made up a full name for Keith's dad and it's funny bc, I named him Kaden Heith Kogane, I stfg if someone suggests that this is from 'x' movie, I wanna put major character death to scare yall but, I'M NOT DEAD, I'm still crying, I'm tired Fhbnmmfdgm, If God existed he'd ask why i torture characters, Ig I should put this tag? Idk, Im sleep bitches haha, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Intersex Keith (Voltron), It takes time let him take his time, It took me so long to finish this you better be fucking happy, Its 4 am why the fuck am i posting, Jealousy Thy Name is Pidge, John Mulaney references for life, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith Failed to Get An Erection, Keith McFreakin Lost It, Keith and Lance broke up what the fuck, Keith finally gets some dick, Keith's Got a Stepdad, Keith's answer may kill, Keith's cute lil puppy joins the fic! Finally!, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing your best friend on the ferris wheel needs to be a romcom trope, Kolivan and Keith have a talk, Kolivan says fuck Trump and gay rights, Kosmo is a puppy, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Krolia got some Kolidicc, Krolivan Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance felt the baby kick, Lance gets therapy (yay), Lance got raped a lot as a kid, Lance irl keysmashes, Lance is a calm music boy and we stan that, Lance lashed out at Krolia Jesus what snake was in his boot, Lance tried to open up he really did, Lance's Dad/Horrible Mistakes as a relationship, Lance's birthday happened, Listen Hunk's Got a Trans Mom and You Can Fight Me, Lotor is Vegan, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matt is basically Dean Winchester @ his car, Me: oh yeah I'll do fluff and cute things it's all good. Also me: whOOPS ANGST-, Miscarriage, Moody Keith (Voltron), Mpreg, Mutual Pining, My sleep schedule got fucked in the ass who's with me, Nightmare suicide awesome, Okay but Hunk what THE FUCK, Okay but the "i thanked him" thing, Okay no I'm done now, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lotor (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, PUPPY THERE IS A FUCKING PUPPY, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past Lance/Plaxum (Voltron), Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Please someone start guessing what is going on with Lance, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Puppy teeth, Rape Recovery, Reasons why I said what i said: Keith's essay, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Shay is a seventeen year old grandma and we love her, She's not an actual grandmother pls don't attack me, Should I add another five chapters to explore other things i feel like neglecting? Yeah prolly, Should I add that both Keith and Lance are anxious autistics bc yes me too, Slow Dancing, Someone get Lance into rehab please, Space themed names, Stepdad Kolivan, Stimming, Stressed Keith (Voltron), Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Stepdad, Teen Pregnancy, Tfw your wife has ptsd from her last husband dying and you gotta go back to war, That is a fact that everyone makes fun of him for, That's y'all, The author is A fucking idiot And is fucking dying rn, Then ch 10 would be shown and I'd kill God, There may have been stuff that happened to Lance but am I gonna tell you guys what it is?, To the two commenters that were discussing this - thank you, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Uh oh Hunko what'd you do, Underage Drinking, Vets take their pets to the vets haha I'm not funny, Vine references for days, Vomiting, Well step-siblings but-, Why is Keith emotional? Blame Lance, Why is Lance's life terrible? Because we're Delta Airlines and life is a fucking nightmare, Writers block got me fam, Y'all are that tag, Y'all: KEITH FINALLY TOLD LANCE!!, Y'know how I said I'd make things nice before i fuck you up? Porn counts in that statement, YOU EVER JUST READ THE COMMENTS AND GO OH YEAH THEY POINT STUFF OUT USE IT bc I do, Yay Keith helped, autistic author, beta romelle, death mention, divorce mention, group chats, happy keith, i deadass will straight up ask what the FUCK that is, it's almost 3 am, just like MY LIFE, not even sugarcoating it the dude literally was raped a lot as a kid, press f to pay respects, so many tears, the author is never going to be over the opportunity rover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Plus signs were always meant for positivity, additions, or things to insert. They were good things. It meant larger items, additional things, things that were considered to be tacked on. It's the first thing you learn in elementary school math, 1+1=2. Right now, however,plus signs feltsickening.





	1. Plus Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to let all new readers know that I am trying to update as much as possible (due to recent circumstances, I haven't been able to). Please read each chapter's notes in the beginning and at the end for information involving both the story and any warnings. I update tags with every chapter update, so I hope that you pay attention even though the ramblings. (And before you ask: No, I will not remove unnecessary tags until the story is finished, but even that is not a guarantee. This is because there is commentary from me, and also I'm curious about a tag limit.) Also, make sure to check up on the story's end notes for any updates involving the story's work in progress!
> 
> Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! 
> 
> If you read this far, I'd like to let you know that if you like this fanfic I do have more, whether it's Klance, langst, or other fandoms.
> 
> \- Cotey (ThiefOfADHD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never thought that a _plus sign_ would be so _bad_. But now… it made him want to curl up and hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is a bit of a perspective build, or a story build, I don't really know what to call it. I just liked how it was made.
> 
> Oh, and make sure you check up in the notes for any perspective changes! Despite what other authors do, it just…. bugs me when the perspective changes out of the blue mid-way through a fic chapter.

Plus signs were always meant for positivity, additions, or things to insert. They were good things. It meant larger items, additional things, things that were considered to be tacked on. It's the first thing you learn in elementary school math, 1+1=2. Right now, however, _plus signs felt **sickening**_.

 _Plus signs_ on roads close to the train tracks crossing sign’s x's to let drivers know that, even though they're still in town, it's a four way intersection. _Plus signs_ were how some showed higher portions of a letter grade, that the _**B+**_ on the algebra test ( _ **A²+B²=C²** , or Pythagorean theorem_) could've been an _**A**_ \- if he'd only _subtracted_ instead of _added_. _Plus signs_ , at the doctors appointments he had to drive his brother to, with so many _**O+**_ and _**AB+**_ and _**A+**_ and _**B+**_ blood bags for patients. No **_negatives_**. No _**O-**_ , or _**A-**_ , _**B-**_ , or even _**AB-**_. 

 _Plus signs_ , _protons_ of an atom that Pidge mentioned from her Honours Algebra quiz that she got an _**A+**_ on. The _**same grade**_ Hunk gave their _assumed beta_ friend when she texted saying that she went into her first heat and her brother was taking her home back their freshman year.

 _ **Plus signs**_ , how every single lowercase _**“t”**_ Lance wrote whenever he would be crying and having a panic attack and would go nonverbal from overstimulation looked like them. _**Plus signs**_ , what he'd been begging for when he'd vomit his brother’s fiancé’s breakfast fajitas in the middle of second period and the school nurse tried to get a temperature to see if he had a fever on the last day of school.

 _ **Plus signs**_ , made for going time out when he was feeling faint and was asking Lance to _stop_ , that he wasn't **_positively sure_** he wanted sex on the Friday night that they usually spent at Lance’s house. _**Plus signs**_ , which looked exactly like the cross around Lance’s mamí’s neck as she let Lance lead them in prayer where she asked for _**growth**_ and _**happiness**_ to come. _**Plus signs**_ , that he remembered when he was thirteen and his doctors test came back and said he was an omega.

 _ **Plus signs**_. The same ones that he'd heard Adam sob over to Shiro because they _never showed up_ no matter _how many **fucking** times_ they _tried_. _**Plus signs**_ that he'd absolutely wished would go to Shiro and Adam, that didn't sit around and go to _whoever_ the universe picked out.

 _ **Plus signs**_ , making up the _**added weeks past** _Lance’s rut that his heat _hadn't come_. _**Plus signs**_ , when he had hope that _maybe_ the small trickle of blood from his omegan slit was just his heat being the weird flu-like symptoms this time and his period was _starting_ when the trickle was spotting that _hadn't returned **since**_.

 _ **Plus signs**_ , the _cross_ he'd picked up that his alpha gave him despite the fact he didn't really believe and only prayed when he was _desperate_ , because _please please **please**_ , he was _only fifteen years old_. 

Plus signs. _Two **slightly faint** pink ones_ on the pregnancy tests Keith took Sunday morning before planning to join his alpha’s family at their Catholic church. He never thought that a _plus sign_ would be so _bad_. But now… it made him want to curl up and hide.

* * *

Keith didn't bother to listen to Father Heiley as he spoke, focusing on everything else running through his head. The soft smiles and kisses Lance gave him in the backseat of his mother's car, the feeling like if he didn't sneak off to a bathroom he'd throw up in the middle of mass, the need to go to Lance’s house and build a nest to hide in…

“Keith?”

He blinked, turning to look at Lance, who had a worried look. “Mamí wanted me to ask if you were feeling alright. You look really pale.”

He nodded, feeling bile bubbling in his throat. “Yeah, I'm just- I'll be back, I'm getting a drink of water.” He whispered almost mutely, being careful as he walked out of the large chapel-like mass room. 

The _second_ the door was closed, he ran to the men’s restroom, collapsing in front of the toilet in the first stall as he expelled what little food he'd eaten that morning. He hadn't bothered to check if anyone was in there, or if anyone saw him run in, it didn't matter at this point.

He wound up sitting there for ten, maybe fifteen, minutes, gagging and dry heaving harshly. He shook when his body finally let him relax, flushing the toilet as he sat in the stall. That was really when the harshness of the situation hit him.

He was _fifteen_ years old. He was an _unmated **fifteen**_ year old. He was a _fifteen year old, **pregnant** , **unmated**_   _omega_.

A sob fell from him, then a few more, until he was pulling his knees to his chest and sobbing loudly into his grey church pants. He was- he was a fucking child. He couldn't be having one as well. This- how did he fuck up this badly!?!

He lost track of time, his anxiety attack making him dry heave two, maybe three more times. He hadn't heard the bathroom door open and shut, hadn't heard the rushed footsteps to his stall, yet when the gentle tapping on the stall door mixed with the struggle to open the door caught his attention.

“Keith- Keith _open up_ -” Lance’s voice echoed, full of concern as he kept trying to open the door. He could probably tear it off its hinges if he was stronger, as he was almost bending the stall door.

Keith unlocked the stall door, a choked sob falling from him as he felt his alpha dive down and hold him tightly. He sobbed loudly into him, gripping his suit jacket as Lance pulled him into his lap to hold him.

“Shh, shh…. it's okay…. it's okay, I've got you.” Lance whispered, the scent of lavender, rainy beaches, and garlic floated around Keith in comforting waves as the Cuban tried to calm him. Keith’s loud sobs took a few minutes to quiet down into soft whimpers, hiccupped sniffles, and staggering gasps. Not ideal, no, but it was enough for Lance to help Keith up off the floor.

“I'm gonna take you to the car, okay?” Lance whispered softly. “I'll let mamí know what happened, and I'll see if she or ‘Roni can dri- is that vomit in your hair?”

Keith trembled, looking at a lock of his hair that had small chunks of vomit in it. Just the sight alone made him gag again, covering his mouth. He swore, his gags became less like a human choking and more of a goose's honks when a large chunk of bread would get stuck in its throat.

“Oh, Keith…” Lance took Keith to the bathroom sinks, helping wash the vomit out of his hair. Then, he started to wipe at Keith’s face. Disruptive mewls of disapproval left him as he scrunched up his face and shook his head, trying to get the alpha to stop.

“Keith, hey. Hold still.” Lance huffed out, and despite knowing that it was that fucking tone that Lance (or any other alpha) used to get an omega to submit or obey, he found himself relaxing instantly. He hated how well Lance could calm him, even in a command-filled way.

Keith rested against Lance after his face was cleaned, a whimper leaving him. Lance looked at him, rubbing Keith’s arms.

“Kit, if you want me to carry you, you're going to have to say it.” He chirped, and the soft chirps and mewls that left Keith as he nuzzled at Lance instead was…. pathetic, to say the least. Yet, when he felt himself being taken into Lance’s hold, feeling the alpha's chest rumble contently, it felt like it was worth it.

Keith let his legs curl around Lance, staying as high up as he could get them as he hugged onto the Cuban with his face against his scent gland. He felt the other's soft laugh bubble out, feeling his own cheeks flush as he relaxed into him.

The walk back to where Lance’s family was was agonizingly slow. Keith could feel his alpha’s every step through the church, hearing the soft sounds of Lance’s dress shoes against carpet as they walked.

He shut his eyes, focusing on that and his scent. He felt Lance stop, holding tightly as he overheard soft whispers.

“Mamí, you think you or 'Roni can take us home? Keith isn't feeling good.”

“Oh, mi pequeño. Hold on, I can see if papá can't come get y-”

Keith opened his eyes enough to see a man turn around from directly in front of them.

“If you need, I can drive them home.” He offered, a small smile on his face. Keith couldn't help but notice Lance’s mother’s cheeks turn a soft pink as she nodded.

“Go ahead, I'll catch you up on what you missed.” She offered. The man got up, leading Lance to his car as Keith kept a hold on his alpha.

“Thank you for the ride.” Keith mumbled.

“Yeah, thank you. It means a lot, mister…?”

“Villanueva. You can call me Eterio.” The man admitted. Keith listened to the hum of Lance’s voice as the two men talked to the car and through the ride.

He must've fallen asleep, because his memory went from seeing a car to them sitting in a cafe with drinks? He blinked, seeing himself getting undressed by Lance in bed.

“Mh… What are you drinking?” He whispered, shutting his eyes again. The cafe was back but he shoved it away.

“Not drinking anything, but I'm getting you changed into pajamas.” He heard Lance respond.

“ _Whai_ \- wait.” Keith sat up, then fell back down as he drifted back off.

~~~

Keith shifted, snuggling into the warmth next to him desperately as he whined loudly. He shifted about, getting blankets and pillows tucked about the warmth before crawling and laying directly onto the warm spo-

“ _ **HRMPH!**_ ”

Keith’s eyes widened as he felt thrashing, quickly jumping up to see Lance covered in pillows and blankets. He started to remove them quickly, helping the thrashing alpha get them off.

“Shit! Shit shit- Lance shit I'm _sorry_ -” Keith hugged the alpha tightly, hearing his panicked gasps of breath as he held him. Keith clutched his shirt, shifting to cradle him as he heard a sob leave the alpha.

He felt a sudden warmth run over him, which stuck in his chest as he pulled the crying Cuban closer into it. At this point, despite the four inches the other had on him and the clear obviousness of lanky limbs and an odd mix of lithe yet muscular build….

Keith felt like he was cuddling a crying child.

He felt everything shift into that mindset, pulling a blanket around them as he relaxed and let the alpha sob into him. He ran his fingers through soft, hazelnut-scented hair as he whispered a mantra of ‘slow, deep breaths’ and ‘I'm here, nobody's going to hurt you’.

As he whispered to him, he let his eyes wander to the cracked open bedroom door. Lance left his door ajar often when he wasn't home, but he always knew Lance’s door to either be wide open or completely shut when he was home.

He squinted, seeing Lance’s dad walking past

His eyes grew wide the instant he saw the woman with him. The woman with dark blonde hair and a maroon sweater that she was just barely putting on.

That _wasn't_ Lance’s mom. Okay, no fucking shit it wasn't, but why was _Lance’s dad_ with a _half naked woman_?

He gripped tightly onto the closest thing he could grip onto that wasn't Lance’s hair, watching the two share a kiss before the woman left.

His grip tightened more as a quiet mrowl of anger left him-

“Mh- owow _owowow_ -”

Keith loosened his grip, not realizing that he had started gripping the alpha’s hair. He mewled softly at him, kissing the top of his head as he massaged his scalp. He listened to the small sniffles and the slowly growing purrs as he saw Lance’s dad standing at the crack of the door.

Keith let out another mrowl, directed at the other male as he held Lance possessively. He watched the older man disappear.

“Keith?” He heard a soft whimper under his chin, he snapped out of his angered state, looking down at his alpha.

“Yes, baby?” He whispered, gently having Lance close his eyes as he let his thumb wipe tears from his coppery brass eyelashes. He leaned in, letting their faces lock together as he let his own eyelashes flutter against his skin.

“Who were you growling at?” He asked, and Keith could feel the alpha calming as he felt a hand rub over his slightly painful chest.

“Nothing… I thought I saw something.” He lied, licking at him. “Should I build a small nest for us?” He asked, feeling himself getting internally jittery without one.

“Mhm.” Lance nodded, getting up and moving from the bed. “I'm- I'll go get us some waters. Do you want anything else?” He asked.

“Do you guys still have doughnuts? I want two, and maybe two tacos as well.” Keith admitted, stripping the bed of everything sans bedsheet as he started to rebuild Lance’s bed into a nest. “And… after I go home after dinner tonight, do you think you can keep the nest? I don't want anyone touching it, I just want you to sleep in it and guard it. Your uh- your niece and nephew can come in it, but that's it. Nobody else.”

“I'll protect the nest.” Lance promised, kissing Keith before going to the door. “I'll be back with food and water.” He smiled shyly, looking tired as he left.

“And I _better not_ smell your father near _**my** **nest**_.” Keith added, another mrowl-like growl leaving him as he went to Lance’s closet and pulling out a bunch of his sweaters, older pillows, and extra comforters and bed sheets. He got everything built up onto the bed, making sure to-

He caught sight of the nest he had made in Lance’s closet during other's last rut. He moved, going to it and taking a pillow or two from it to sniff. Unlike any other time he'd smell Lance’s unwashed rut items, Keith didn't find it disgusting.

He shifted, feeling a sudden throb in his slit. He quickly realized why the scent was different.

“Fuck…” He whimpered, taking the nest out and disassembling it. The items that smelled the most like Lance’s rut - mostly the top blankets and shirts and the three pairs of underwear that Keith had added into it that Lance had stunk up from not even half a day's wear. Despite being the strongest scented items, there wasn't a whole lot left. The rut had gone away after three days, and was three weeks ago, leaving the nest time to air out…

“Baby?” Lance asked, and Keith froze, quickly shoving the rut-scented clothes into the new nest before putting the rest of the items in Lance’s hamper.

“Yeah?” He asked, getting into their new nest as nerves ran through him.

“Do you want a maple doughnut or a glazed one?” He asked, and Keith’s fears dropped.

“One each.” He admitted, smiling at him. “Do you like the nest? It's almost done.”

Lance nodded, smiling. “It looks amazing. What all do we need to add to it?” He asked.

“Well… when you come and join…. I think it'll be done.” He mumbled, seeing the sheepish smile and nervous blush on his cheeks as the alpha hid his face. He smiled, feeling his own cheeks pink up slightly in a similar blush. 

“I'll hurry.” He promised, running off happily.

~~~

Keith relaxed against Lance, having fed his alpha some of his food before finishing off what he hadn't eaten. Y'know, the only true way of trying to eat another person’s food. He felt a hand in his hair, causing a purr to fall from him at the comforting feeling.

“So, um… I know that we promised not to talk about it until we're older… but…” Lance started, pausing when Keith shifted. Lance didn't speak again, only looking at Keith.

“Go ahead.” Keith mumbled, nosing his scent gland.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“What if, when we graduate, we start our family?”

Keith froze at the words, sitting back slightly to get a better look at the alpha. He sat, gorgeously tanned face with splashes of freckles waiting. Keith moved, pressing their foreheads together as he forced himself to look into Lance’s eyes.

He lost his train of thought, looking into the deep blue waters of Lance’s Atlantic ocean. He studied it, how the waves sloshed against black ice windows that were held in gorgeous oval oak window panes.

“You have brown in your eyes.” He mumbled.

“What?” Lance blinked, pulling back as he raised an eyebrow.

“I- around your pupils. You have golden brown around them. But- but the rest are blue. I- how?” He breathed out.

“My mamí has green eyes, but papá has brown?” Lance mumbled, his words becoming slurred when Keith put his hands on his tanned cheeks.

“Our baby is going to be beautiful.” He whispered, smiling softly. He felt a black hole of regret build in his chest, growing heavy as he knew- he _knew_ Lance would-

“Please, we're going to have more than just one baby.” Lance smiled, peppering Keith’s face with kisses. ~~_He's so fucking dense, holy shit._~~

“Oh yeah?” Keith chirped, and maybe the relief of not being rejected changed his entire body too rapidly. “And… how many do you think we'll have?” He asked, moving into Lance's lap as his hips dropped, rolling into the alpha’s.

A small gasp left the Cuban, and suddenly, Keith was on his back with a laugh falling out of him.

“I think- no, I know, that we're going to at least have three kids.” He breathed, hands resting on Keith’s hips as he smiled.

“Go lock your door.” Keith ordered quickly taking off his shirt when Lance got up. He moved his shirt to be next to the nest, pausing as he glanced at his chest slightly.

When Lance returned to him, he felt warm hands on his sides. He looked up, seeing the smile on the alpha’s face as he felt the hands slide up and down his sides.

“What are you looking at, Keith?” He asked, kissing at his face as he laid Keith down. Keith looked up at Lance, deciding to be honest.

“My chest has been hurting a bit.” He admitted, feeling Lance's hands move up and feel the slight plushness his chest had. It was natural for male omegas to have more plush pectorals, to the point that some had what could be considered as breasts. Keith’s was in-between. Currently, however, they were a tiny bit more breast than pectoral. 

“They're a bit more plump.” Lance mumbled, moving to kiss at Keith’s neck slightly. He pulled away, licking at him. “Is my little kit finally getting used to eating more than twice a day?” He purred, pulling his own shirt off before starting on both of their sweatpants. Why Lance insisted on these when they weren't at school or going out was beyond Keith.

“Yeah…” Keith admitted, lifting his hips up as he tried to hook Lance’s fingers into his underwear as well. The alpha took the hint, and soon Keith was exposed to the slightly cool air of the entire room.

“That's my good boy.” Lance smiled, getting his own boxer briefs off as he slotted his cock next to Keith’s. Keith shifted, rubbing his cock against the alpha’s with a small pout. Despite how his underwear grew sticky with his slick, (he's ignoring the thought of it being vaginal discharge, despite how many pregnancy articles the Internet provided) his cock just… stayed soft.

A whine left him, feeling Lance’s cock hardening against him. On the other hand… he barely had anything.

“Mng, c'mon.” He whined more, moving Lance’s cock down to his cunt. He rutted against him, trying everything.

Frustrating kept building and building, until-

“Baby, hey, relax.”

Keith looked up, his vision blurred as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. He felt a pair of thumbs rub over his eyes, taking the tears away with them. He blinked, taking in the small pout on his lips. He felt more tears fall, unable to stop as Lance tried to wipe them away.

“Sweetie, Keith- baby, shh… hey.” He whispered, hugging him close. “We don't- we don't have to sleep together right now.” 

“Bu- but I- I-” He swallowed, gripping his hair tightly. “Mmn! I need it! I need it, I need it, I need it, I _need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it. **I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it. I need it. I ne-**_ ”

“Shh.” Lance whispered, caressing Keith’s lips. Keith shut his mouth, face scrunching up. Before his arms moved to pull his hands into fists, however, Lance had taken them and held them to his chest.

“Let's breathe first, okay? Deep breaths. When we're both settled, we can talk about if we still want to continue.” Lance whispered, and Keith felt himself being pulled down into Lance’s arms.

He took in and let out his first shaky breath, trying to sustain all of them as he wrapped himself around his alpha.

It took some time, but when Keith was calm enough, he shifted to get Lance’s attention. He felt a hand rub his back gently, pulling a purr from him.

“You feeling better?” He whispered.

“Yeah…. do you think we can kinda… continue?” He asked, looking at his alpha slightly.

“How much is kinda?” He purred, and Keith couldn't help but to try and steal Lance’s hand to bring between his legs.

“Finger me, I'll let you know if I want sex after.” He mumbled, looking into blue eyes gently.

“Alright.” Lance whispered, kissing him as he slipped a finger into his slit. Keith sighed into his lips softly, kissing him back as he felt his alpha's slightly thicker fingers massage his insides.

“Mh…” He let his legs fall apart more eagerly, a small mewl leaving him as the Cuban added a second finger. He let his eyes fall shut, canting his hips up into his alpha eagerly.

“You like that, kitten?” Lance purred, kissing at Keith. He nodded, feeling himself clench up as his alpha added a third finger to work him open. He felt a finger run across a group of nerves, causing his slit to spasm. A mewl left him suddenly in that moment. 

“Knot me.” He begged, moving to try and get Lance’s hips to him. He felt Lance’s fingers pull out and felt his body go cold.

He opened his eyes with a loud whine, looking at Lance with need. He paused, noticing the alpha’s hesitation.

“Keith… baby, you know if I knot in you, we could… I could end up getting you pregnant.”

“But-!” Keith whined, wriggling in his spot with a loud whimper. “Please?”

He looked down to see Lance’s cock twitch, but-

“Keith, we're not even juniors in high school yet. No.” Lance told him, giving him a kiss on the head. “It's too soon. Besides, I'm not letting you start our junior year in a few months by having to tell our principal ‘hey, I'm having a baby around this time, so you know.’”

A small wave of sickness fell over him at the thought, causing his legs to shut as he nodded.

“Can we cuddle?” He asked, looking down at his knees. He didn't hear or see Lance respond, but when he felt a pair of arms around him, he knew that it was a yes.

Maybe… maybe he'll get up the nerve to tell Lance. But, not now. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm currently getting over a cold, but I was reading a fanfic and I got inspired and I just- I had inspiration AND motivation for once and I just- I never expected my word count to be 4,010 words. My stories or chapters typically are 750-1,500 words, to add perspective. (I strangely feel like what a straight guy would - unimpressed and embarrassed, as my assumption - when admitting his dick is small from typing that number set out. Yike.) I hope you enjoyed this, and I really would like criticism and suggestions on how to make this better.


	2. The Stages of Screw Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days events were slow. At least, for the most part.
> 
> Keith groaned, this was fucking stupid. He'd taken the first two tests two weeks ago, but maybe it was two false positives? He had to check again as many times as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… might've gotten carried away with the text-chat part. In the second divider, it switches to Lance’s pov as, if I keep it on Keith’s, I'm gonna full-on project my entire meltdown process.

The days events were slow. At least, for the most part.

Keith groaned, this was fucking stupid. He'd taken the first two tests two weeks ago, but maybe it was two false positives? He had to check again as many times as he could.

This meant every single test known to man. Online pregnancy tests, wiccan practices, old-wives tales… purchasing more pregnancy tests. Just- anything.

From the online tests, the five of the six he had taken had said that, except for a couple symptoms he's had, (cramps be damned) he was highly likely to be pregnant.

Test six, the test he was currently on, was the decider. If, a bit embarrassing at the moment. (Why would an online test ask if he was constipated?! What the fuck!?!) And...

_Highly likely to be pregnant!! Congratulations!!_

“Fuck.” He laid his head on his desk, groaning loudly.

“Hey, Keith! Adam and I are getting Taco Bell! You want anything!?!” Shiro called loudly, causing Keith to exit the incognito window on his laptop before rushing to his bedroom door.

“Dumb request, but can I get the entire party box? Like, one whole party box. Just for me. M- maybe two. With a lot of sauces.” He called down.

There was a bit of silence. “Are you inviting Hunk, Pidge, and Lance over?” Shiro asked.

“Uh- yes! Yeah that- that's what I'm doing!” He lied.

“Alright, we'll just get three. They all like the Baja Blasts, right?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah!, in large!!!” He pulled out his phone. “Be careful! Don't fuck on the tacos!!”

“No promises!” Adam called suddenly with a cackle following.

He groaned, sending out a message to his friend’s group chat.

* * *

 

**the fuckers - group chat**

**Members: Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Katie Pidge Holt, Allura Aleta-Smythe, Lotor Gailren, Romelle Alreina**

**mistew muwwet:** hey, hunk, pidge, lance, shiro’s getting three taco bell party boxes and four lrg baja's. get ur asses over here.

 **Purest Cinnamon Roll™:** I'll be there in a bit, I'm helping my tina out while mama’s recovering.

 **gremlin:** Oh ya! How’d Augusta’s surgery go???

 **Purest Cinnamon Roll™:** Better than expected!! She still has to take her estrogen medication, but she's really happy!

 **Flirtista:** !!!!!!!!!! HUNK TELL YOUR MA THAT I SAID CONGRATS!!!!!!

 **Flirtista:** o n keefy sweets, ill be omw in a half hour, im doin stuff rn

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Lance McClain's nickname to “gross boi”.**

**gross boi:** IM TAKING A TEST, NOT DOING THAT!!

**Lance McClain changed Katie Pidge Holt's nickname to “stinky butt”.**

**stinky butt:** Bold of you to assume I didn't just get out of the shower

 **mistew muwwet:** SHE SHOWERED! IT'S A MIRACLE!!

**Katie Pidge Holt changed your nickname to “chubby”.**

**chubby:** tf is that for?!

 **stinky butt:** Lance told me about your big tiddies on Skype last night

**Katie Pidge Holt changed their nickname to “secretess”.**

**chubby:** you fukin suck, uninvited.

 **secretess:** Still coming over

**You changed your own nickname to “lance help me or else no more sex”.**

**Lance McClain changed your nickname to “lance's boyf”.**

**lance's boyf:** thanks 🤗😇😇

**You changed Lance McClain's nickname to “keef's boyf”.**

**keef's boyf:** im in lov guys 😍😍😘😘😘

 **secretess:** You're both gross, I'm on my bike rn, bringing my laptop and a bunch of horror games.

**Hunk Garrett changed his own nickname to “Pidge y u change ur pronouns”.**

**secretess:** Smooth, Hunk. 😏😏😏

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Hunk Garrett's nickname to “choco-buttercream”.**

**choco-buttercream:** Cute nickname. But seriously, I'm losing track of your pronouns.

 **secretess:** They're she/they. Don't panic.

 **keef's boyf:** is that why you wore a dress to homecoming with a tux jacket and tie?

 **secretess:** I was gonna say something, but someone told me that if I “said anything about it to anyone,” I'd “be slaughtered like a pig and be dumped over the prom queen”.

 **lance's boyf:** you have a secret? someone has a secret? who isn't telling me their secrets!?! 😭😭😭

 **secretess:** Pls. You're the most secretive person here.

 

Keith froze. Fuck, she was right, but…

He's going to regret this.

 

**Pigeon - Katie Pidge Holt**

**a KNIFE:** hey, um…

 **a KNIFE:** look, ik i'm extremely secretive, but like.

 **a KNIFE:** i'm kinda…. stuck with this secret and i don't want you telling anyone about it.

 **a KNIFE:** ESPECIALLY LANCE. IF I FIND OUT THAT LANCE KNOWS, I WILL DIE.

 **Pigeon:** Alright, got it, shoot.

 **a KNIFE:** i’m… so i might be…. having a, y'know.

 **Pigeon:** ?

 **a KNIFE:** y'know those dumb high school dramas where there's that one omega that's pregnant? i'm…. that omega.

 **Pigeon:** Oh- oh shit.

 **a KNIFE:** but i'm like, not sure? i don't think i am, but like- signs are all there andbsnnsmsnnsmwsnsnsnsbdhckfbdb

 **a KNIFE:** i'm in denial.

**Katie Pidge Holt changed your nickname to “preGANANANT”.**

**preGANANANT:** why do i bother talking to you?

 **Pigeon:** KEITH WAIT! I'M JOKING! But, like, dude shit. 

 **Pigeon:** Are you gonna tell Lance?

 **Pigeon:** IS it Lance’s!?!

 **preGANANANT:** actually i'll need to ask ten guys in homeroom--

 **preGANANANT:** OF FUCKING COURSE IT'S LANCE’S!!!!!!

 **Pigeon:** Okay snippy, chill.

 **Pigeon:** I'm just asking, bc I figured you'd have told Lance. You tell him everything.

 **preGANANANT:** i know, but…

 **preGANANANT:** what if i tell him and he leaves me because it's too soon for us? or what if he panics and thinks that it's not his and leaves me? or-

 **preGANANANT:** can i tell you another secret?

 **Pigeon:** It better be less terrifying than a baby.

 **preGANANANT:** i caught lance's dad with another woman.

 **Pigeon:** Holy shit really?!

 **Pigeon:** Dude, poor Edelira...

 **preGANANANT:** ya ik. but, i know lance looks up to his parents relationship… i don't want him to end up rethinking our relationship based on theirs

 **Pigeon:** Dude….

 **Pigeon:** How's this? His mom’s gonna find out about the cheating. Maybe you can tell her, ask she not tell Lance that you knew, and you tell Lance you're pregnant.

 **preGANANANT:** there's um, another reason why i haven't told him…

 **Pigeon:** Oh God, what?

 **preGANANANT:** i don't know if i want to keep it.

 

Keith heard the front door open downstairs. He got a- ugh- sports bra on quickly, going downstairs to see Pidge pulling her electric green bike into the house.

“Sup?” Pidge smirked.

“You didn't see my last message.” Keith mumbled, going into his kitchen.

“Oh- yikes.” He heard her mutter, grabbing a can of Shiro’s vanilla Pepsi and a coke before coming back and giving Pidge the coke.

“You better keep it a secret.” Keith blurted.

“Jesus, I will.” Pidge told him, noticing the Pepsi. “You really are knocked up, you never drink that crap.”

“Yeah, yeah, but it's… the only stuff besides water that Shiro buys that is caffeine free.” He showed her the label mark.

“They make that in caffeine free?” She raised an eyebrow. “Wow.”

He nodded, sitting down as he turned back to his phone.

 

**the fuckers - group chat**

**👸👑 Q U E E N 👑👸:** Coran is being weeeeeeiiiiiiiird--

 **purple nurple:** What's going on this time?

 **keef's boyf:** ya allura, whats up?

 **👸👑 Q U E E N 👑👸:** Ugh, he keeps getting calls from you-know-who.

 **derpasaurus:** his son, right?

 **👸👑 Q U E E N 👑👸:** Close, his son's dad.

 **purple nurple:** Ouch.

 **lance’s boyf:** what’s up with his son’s dad?

 **👸👑 Q U E E N 👑👸:** When an alpha and an omega split up and a child is involved, no matter how they present when puberty hits, the alpha has full rights to take the child. At least, that's how it is here in England.

 **purple nurple:** Yeah, it's different here in Germany. Here, until the child presents, they have to stay with the omega. After they present, however, they have a choice in whether or not they can be with their omegan parent or alphan parent.

 **purple nurple:** But, they don't have to choose right away.

 **👸👑 Q U E E N 👑👸:** That reminds me, did you say your parents were planning to move?

 **purple nurple:** Yeah. I'm still trying to drop hints to try and get them to move to your town, but-

 **derpasaurus:** Lotor, your needy omega-ness is showing. your doofiness is making Allura blush in the café. I can see it all the way from where I'm standing in line.

**Allura Aleta-Smythe changed Lotor Gailren's nickname to “🤴👑 K I N G👑🤴”.**

**🤴👑 K I N G 👑🤴:** You're too kind. 

**Lotor Gailren changed his nickname to “Her Prince”.**

**Lotor Gailren changed Allura Aleta-Smythe's nickname to “His Princess”.**

**His Princess: 😍💗💗💗**

**Her Prince: 😘💜💜💜**

**derpasaurus: 🤢🤮🤮🤮**

**secretess:** I'm yelling.

 **keef's boyf:** why?

 **secretess:** Keith just fucking told me he ate all the lime jalapeño flamin’ hot Cheetos!!!!!

 **lance's boyf:** tbfh, shiro yelled at me about it already. he's buying more.

 **choco-buttercream:** I'm bringing over cupcakes, half are strawberry, the other are brownie with chocolate mousse. My tina made them.

**Romelle Alreina changed her nickname to “romichino”.**

**romichino:** all of you changed your nicknames. I felt left out.

 **secretess:** Not as left out as Lance is gonna be….

 

**Katie Pidge Holt created a Group Chat with Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Lotor Gailren, Allura Aleta-Smythe, and Romelle Alreina.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set the group chat name to “Plan: Throw Lance an MTV-esque Sweet Sixteen”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set their nickname to “eagle one”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set Romelle Alreina's nickname to “been there done that”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set Hunk Garrett's nickname to “currently doing that”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set Allura Aleta-Smythe's nickname to “it happened in a dream”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set Lotor Gailren's nickname to “if I had to pick a dude”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt set Keith Kogane’s nickname to “eagle two.”**

**eagle two:** oh thank god.

 **eagle one:** Alright! So, I'm gonna have my dad call your guys’ parents, but we might have Allura, Lotor, and Romelle fly here for two weeks to help with Lance’s party. Romelle can stay with me, as for Lotor and Allura, Keith? Hunk? You two can take them right?

 **currently doing that:** I mean, we do have a spare room where one of them can stay, but- the hell does my nickname mean?

 **eagle one:** You'll get Allura, mostly bc she's an alpha, but talk to your parents. Hold all questions until the end.

 **eagle two:** i'll ask adam and shiro if lotor can come stay with us, but… it's gonna be weird.

 **eagle one:** Oh yeah, right.

 **if I had to pick a dude:** What's going to be weird?

 **eagle two:** fuck it-

 **eagle two:** so, i may or may not be pregnant?

 **eagle one:** Aka: he's absolutely is.

 **eagle two:** and i may or may not have told lance bc idk what i'm gonna do about it yet.

 **been there done that:** I'll switch Lotor and stay with Keith.

 **it happened in a dream:** So are we going to ignore the fact that Keith’s pregnant!?!

 **currently doing that:** I'm driving, but DUDE WHAT!?!

 **if I had to pick a dude:** Focus on your driving, you'll catch up later.

 **if I had to pick a dude:** But we don't need to switch anyone, besides I know a few things from my father’s colleagues to help Keith hide his predicament until he knows what to do.

 **eagle two:** i’m crying in the club, thank you.

 **eagle one:** He means it. He's like, actually trying not to cry rn.

 **been there done that:** so, what DOES Hunk’s nickname mean, Pidge? 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

 **eagle one:** He's the only other single person here and I needed the meme to be complete 🙄🙄🙄

 **eagle two:** suuuuuure, toooooootallllllllly not a…..

 **eagle two:** C-C-C-C-C-CRUUUUUUSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Keith grunted, glaring at Pidge sitting next to him. “Don't fucking elbow me.” He growled.

“Don't fucking out me, incubator.” Pidge bit back, rolling her auburn eyes.

The front door opened again, with Hunk coming in with two containers of cupcakes.

“Hey, guys, I'm-” He paused, looking over Keith before going and sniffing at him. “Hm, yeah no you're not that far along yet. Good thing, it would be bad if you went to Lance’s house and everyone suddenly smells pregnancy.”

“Wait, you know what it smells like?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah, I have younger siblings Pidge. But, he'd smell like if Lance would if he put a bit of baby oil on himself when he'd go into rut. At least, for him. It ultimately is who the father is.” Hunk shrugged, setting the cupcake containers down. “It's basically what the newborn baby would smell like, but Keith’s scent would overpower it all.”

Keith curled up, letting a small mewl out. “Just… don't tell Lance… or your parents, or- God, don't even tell Shiro!” He hid his face. “I'm stuck right now.

Hunk moved to hug Keith, hearing a small mrowl come from him. “Pidge, you hug him.” He pulled away, letting Pidge take over in hugging Keith.

“Look, Keith,” she started, “I'm sure your mom will come back from… wherever she is.. and she'll help.”

“Yeah… and I have a car, so we can take you to a small clinic. Y'know, for checkups and stuff.” Hunk offered.

“I know, I know…” Keith sighed. “I'm just- there's too much right now.” He mumbled.

“Like what?” Hunk asked.

“Just- too many secrets. Can't tell Lance’s parents that we're screwing regularly, can't tell Lance that _I'm an atheist_ or else he'll get hurt over the fact that I _regularly talk religion to his abuelita_ , can't tell Lance or anyone I know I'm having _his_ baby, can't even tell Lance that his dad is cheating on his mom-”

“Robert is cheating on Edelira?!” Hunk asked, shock in his eyes.

“Yeah, with some blonde chick that looks like, fuck, Matt's age.” Keith groaned. “It's too much!”

“Hey… Keith, stress is bad for the baby.” Hunk mumbled. Keith sent him a dark glare, growls leaving him. “Look, I know, but it's better to not miscarry and get upset because you actually did want the baby.”

“... you're right.” Keith sighed. “I'm… I'll try and tell Lance stuff.”

“That's good.” Hunk replied, rubbing Keith’s back as he pulled his phone out.

 

**chestnut - Lance McClain**

**onyx:** hey, so i'm kinda… i need to kinda say some things that have been on my mind.

 **onyx:** like, i want us to be honest with each other, and i kinda, haven't. bad to say, but it's true.

 **onyx:** i want your parents to know about us, like, the fact we're sexually active. because i know they'd want us to be safe.

 **onyx:** and, i know you get marco and luis to get you condoms, but your mamí needs to know. even if you are her baby boy. she's not going to tell on you to god, trust me.

 **onyx:** and, speaking of that.

 **onyx:** i know i go to church and pray and all that with you and your family, but i don't- i don't believe in god and all that. 

 **onyx:** and it's stupid to say that, but it's true. i enjoy going with you, but it's just you and

 **chestnut:** i know youre an atheist

 **onyx:** you what?

 **chestnut:** of course, mamí pointed it out when you came to church for the first time and didnt know what the hell you were doing

 **onyx:** warn a guy next time…

 **chestnut:** will do, btw im headed over there rn 😘

 **onyx:** can't wait, you probably taste like caramel coffee 🤤🤤🤤

 **chestnut:** thats not all you wanna taste, huh?

 **onyx:** 😱😱😱 LANCE! I AM AN INNOCENT BABY!!

 **chestnut:** you werent so innocent when i woke up monday with you humming my leg like a dog

 **onyx:** your hard on when you woke up said you liked it~

 

Hunk and Pidge pulled away with a simultaneous “Eewwwww!”

“Oh, shut up and go make out or something.” Keith snapped. After awhile of waiting for a reply, he messaged again.

 

 **onyx:** hello?

 **chestnut:** oh, sorry

 **chestnut:** mamí ran into that guy who drove us from church last week, eterio

 **chestnut:** hes got a pregnant sixteen year old daughter, how cool is that

 **chestnut:** feel bad for her, getting knocked up

 

Keith set his phone down harshly, going upstairs before slamming his bedroom door shut. How fucking dare he? How absolutely fucking dare he?!

“WOW!! _FUCKING **WOW**_! YOU GET TO FEEL _BAD_ FOR SOMEONE FOR _GETTING PREGNANT_!?! _ARE YOU **FUCKING SHITTING ME!?!?!?!**_”

He grabbed a large book, throwing it into his wall harshly, putting a hole in it before throwing himself onto his bed with a loud scream.

And he kept doing that. Kept screaming. And screaming. And screaming. And screa-

“KEITH!!”

He felt large arms on him, felt a warm embrace, felt cool hands on his cheeks. Saw Pidge and Hunk trying to calm him.

Another scream left him as he slammed his head into Hunk harshly. He felt a hand on his head, gently caressing his hair as the cool hands left.

“Shh… breathe. Just breathe.” Hunk mumbled, and Keith kept trying to struggle-

He felt something press into his stomach, causing him to freeze and instead claw at what was on his stomach.

“ _Ow!_ Keith, Keith-”

_Bite._

Keith froze. He smelled lavender, ocean breeze, garlic. He felt teeth on the back of his neck, on his scent gland-

He became gel, slumping down without a sound as he let whoever _~~lance~~_  had him by his neck ~~_claimed him_~~  hold him.

He felt numb, felt himself lost- weightless.

The teeth on his neck pulled away, and Keith let out a purr as a hand ran over the mark. His eyes shut, relaxing into it.

* * *

 

“Lance?”

Lance turned his head, looking at Hunk as he breathed heavily. The reality of what happened was… a lot.

~~~

“Hey, mamí? Can I go over to Keith’s? He invited me, Hunk, and Pidge over to play video games and eat tacos.” Lance looked up from his phone, smiling as he watched his mother drive.

His mother was always gorgeous. Long, curly reddish brown hair like redwood, bright blue-green eyes, and despite her weight gain from having four kids she still looked younger than she must've been.

“Of course. It's on the way home, anyways.” She admitted. “So, what did the DMV say?”

He sighed. “I um…”

“You failed your test again, didn't you?” She asked.

“Yeah…” He sighed, looking down. That was when he noticed his phone going off. It was a bunch of messages from Keith. He wanted to let him finish, but-

 

**onyx - Keith Kogane**

**chestnut:** i know youre an atheist

 **onyx:** you what?

 **chestnut:** of course, mamí pointed it out when you came to church for the first time and didnt know what the hell you were doing

 **onyx:** warn a guy next time…

 **chestnut:** will do, btw im headed over there rn 😘

 **onyx:** can't wait, you probably taste like caramel coffee 🤤🤤🤤

 **chestnut:** thats not all you wanna taste, huh?

 **onyx:** 😱😱😱 LANCE! I AM AN INNOCENT BABY!!

 **chestnut:** you werent so innocent when i woke up monday with you humming my leg like a dog

 **onyx:** your hard on when you woke up said you liked it~

 

Lance chuckled, pausing when his mother stopped the car. He leaned over, seeing the guy who drove him and Keith home last Sunday.

“Eterio, what are you doing out here?” She asked, and Lance could tell that her eyebrow was raised. He knew his mother well.

He watched Eterio lean into the window, his face in a happy smile. “Well, Arthur and I are just changing a tire-”

“OH, **_BULL_**!” The aforementioned Arthur called, lifting his head. Lance took a good look at him. Long hair in a ‘man-bun’, goatee, all red hair.

“I'll be there in a bit!” Eterio called back.

His mom laughed. “So, where's Vanessa? I haven't seen her at church lately. Only Mateo, Jenny, and Evan.” 

“Oh, well, doctors said that she's not at a good weight yet for how far along she is, so she takes off as much time to rest up as she can get.” Eterio explained.

“Oh, I didn't know she was expecting.”

“Yeah, she's about five months along.” He admitted. “And… honestly, I'm at a loss. I don't remember much of my wife's pregnancies, and she's um- not around for me to ask.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” She mumbled. “Well, here.” She wrote her phone number down for him. “And you know where I live. You can come over and talk whenever you like.” Lance caught sight of her pinkened cheeks. “Arthur might need help.”

“Oh! Yeah!” Eterio laughed, his cheeks flushed as well. “I'll see you around, ‘Lira.”

“See you, Teri.” She waved, rolling her window up as she kept driving.

“I can't believe you were flirting.” Lance teased.

“Honey, you and I both know I wasn't.” She spoke defensively.

“Tell me about the sinful crush, and I won't tell papá.” Lance blurted.

“He's a single father who goes to our church. I knew him in high school.” She explained as Lance typed on his phone.

 

 **onyx:** hello?

 **chestnut:** oh, sorry

 **chestnut:** mamí ran into that guy who drove us from church last week, eterio

 **chestnut:** hes got a pregnant sixteen year old daughter, how cool is that

 **chestnut:** feel bad for her, getting knocked up

 **chestnut:** esp since she doesnt seem to have a mom or alpha to help her

 **chestnut:** but mamí was fliiiiiiiirtiiiiiiiiiing with him

 

“And I might've dated him in high school-”

“WAIT, WHAT!?!” Lance looked at her, shocked. 

“Yup. But, when I met your father… everything changed. I left Eterio, he met his wife, and now….”

“Are you happy with papá?” Lance asked.

“I'll… I'll talk to you about it another time, okay?” She asked, patting his leg.

 

 **chestnut:** i think she still loves him 

 **chestnut:** hello? keith?

 

**smol - Katie Pidge Holt**

**smol:** When will you be here??????

 **Tol:** im omw rn, abt 5 min

 **smol:** Well, hurry.

 **smol:** Keith’s like, spazzing out.

 **smol:** Like, screaming and shit.

 

**onyx - Keith Kogane**

**chestnut:** keith???????????

 **chestnut:** keith answer me

 **onyx:** It's Pidge. He left his phone.

 **chestnut:** motherfucker

 

“Lance? Hon you okay?” His mother asked.

“Y-Yeah. Just, um- can we hurry?” He asked softly.

He didn't know whether or not she answered, but his worry filled him as he got to Keith’s house and to the door.

Letting himself in, he instantly covered his ears to hide from the _horrible screams_.

Going up to Keith’s room, he caught Hunk and Pidge’s worried scents.

More so, he could smell _rage_ , _fear_ , and _defensiveness_. A scent of someone in _need_ to _protect_ another.

He went to Keith, hugging him from behind. He must've done something wrong, wincing as claws dug into his skin.

_Think. There's three scent glands on the neck. The left is natural scent, used to scent others and objects. The right gives off physical scents like sickness. The one on the back of the neck connects to the brain and can paralyze someone once bitten-_

Lance suddenly bit down into Keith’s neck, feeling him suddenly freeze up and slump down.

_-this area is also connected to emotions, and is where alphas and omegas bite to claim one another prior to mating._

Shit.

~~~

“Lance? Did you just-”

“I- I didn't- I wasn't thinking. He just- he had to stop-” He stammered out, feeling the omega in his arms slump down more. He quickly gathered him up, holding him as the omega's purrs became soft chirps of comfort.

This was… awful, really. A claim bite took five years to fade away, making whoever was claimed fully devoted to their claimed one. If Keith ever wanted to leave Lance, then he'd have to wait until the bite was faded to be able to be with another alpha or beta.

“Hey, calm down. Look, why don't we all go downstairs and relax. Pidge brought their games.” Hunk offered.

“Hell yeah! Games!” Pidge ran down the stairs. “HURRY UP!!” 

“We'll join you two in a bit. I'm gonna be here to try and talk to Keith.” Lance mumbled. Hunk nodded, leaving and shutting the door.

“Keith?” Lance asked, nosing at him gently. Keith didn't reply, simply looking up. “Keith, I'm… I-”

“Don't.” Keith mumbled, snuggling into Lance. “I like it.” Lance blinked, and Keith had a smile on his lips.

“Are you sure?” Lance asked.

“Absolutely.” Keith nodded, yawning. “Carry me downstairs?”

“Always.” He smirked, holding the omega close before taking him downstairs. Keith was a small bit heavier, but it wasn't that bad. Must've just been a little weight gain.

* * *

 

“Shit! How are you this good at this game, Lance?!”

“Well, Keith and I used to play this all the time. Keith drags my ass through the mud during this game!”

Keith groaned in the upstairs bathroom, cheek against the seat of the toilet. Despite there being two of his friends, his ~~_claimed mate_~~  boyfriend, and his brother and his brother’s fiancé in the house, he was… suffering.

He checked the time on his phone. 3:47 pm. Fuck… yeah. After eight weeks of getting sick, he's learned a schedule. 4:45 am on the dot was when he would get sick for the first time. On good day, it would hold up until 10:28 am, but either way it didn't return until 3:20 or 3:45 in the afternoon.

After this, all he'd have left would be an 8-ish at night feverish dry heave (Adam served dinner around 6, so unless it was served later than 7 at night, it was always a dry heave) and then it would reset. Like. Clockwork.

He whined, cleaning up and drinking some water from the sink quickly to wash his mouth out before going back downstairs, where Lance and Pidge were still trying to best the other in a video game.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing Hunk helping Adam with dinner. He got a bottle of water, trying his best not to take in the scent.

“What are you two making?” He asked, watching them.

“Oh, Adam said that he noticed you were sick, so he's having me teach him how to make my mama’s gumbo. Y'know, because you said it made you feel better that one time.” Hunk admitted, and Keith felt dread bubbling in his chest. ~~_Fuck, did Adam hear? What if he knew?!_~~

“Aright.” He mumbled, walking back into the living room before sitting down and squirming into Lance’s arms.

“There's my omega.” Lance chirped, letting himself die as he cuddled Keith and planted kiss after kiss to his face. Keith let out a few embarrassing mewls, nuzzling against Lance to try and get his scent on him eagerly.

“When are you two going to stop acting like lovebirds?” Pidge asked, making a gagging sound.

“You really don't know how many fights we get into.” Keith mumbled, hiding his face in Lance’s chest.

“Yeah, our relationship went from us constantly fighting to just that but with added kisses and him riding my di-”

Lance stopped talking. When Keith looked to see why, he saw Shiro walking in and to the kitchen. Keith hugged onto Lance tightly.

“Our fights have lessened a lot in the year and a half we've been dating.” Keith mumbled. “But, we're learning.”

Lance nodded, kissing his head before checking his phone. “Shit, mamí called me. Pidge, you mind if I borrow your bike and get home? I'll give it back tomorrow.”

“Eh, go ahead. I'll have Hunk drive me home.” Pidge mumbled, waving at Lance.

Lance kissed Keith, smiling. “I'll call you later. Love you.” 

“Call you later.” Keith pulled him back into another kiss. “Love you, too.” He mumbled against his lips, letting Lance leave.

Pidge rolled her eyes once Lance left with her bike. “Cool of you to tell him.” She muttered.

“I'll tell him when I know what I'm gonna do.” Keith grumbled.

“Tell who what?” Shiro asked, coming back in and sitting between him and Pidge.

“It's nothing, Shiro…” Keith mumbled. “Just, just ignore it for now.”

“Sounds suspicious. What is it?” He asked.

“It's nothing.”

“You know you can talk to me, ri-”

Keith turned, hissing harshly at Shiro before storming off upstairs.

~~~

Keith sat on his bedroom floor, hitting his head back against his bed as he gripped his hair. Fuck, he hated this. Hated the vomiting, hated the cravings, hated the mood swings and the dizziness and the fatigue-

Frustration started to bubble in him, kicking out his legs aggressively as he felt himself becoming more and more overwhelmed.

“ _ **MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!**_”

He felt tears burn down his cheeks as he tried not to sob outright. He was _suffering_ , he was _knocked up_ , he was going to be a _mother_ , he- he-

He has choices, right? There's- he could _give the baby up_ , he could tell Lance it's over and give _him_ the baby, he could go get an abortion-

Would Shiro let him? He didn't know, Shiro was just his brother, a foreign exchange student from Japan who eventually moved with his parents to go to college because Keith had grown attached to him. Shiro was a great guy, an amazing older brother ‘from another mother’, don't get him wrong. But-

Fuck, he didn't give a single fuck about what Shiro thought. He could refuse to talk to him for all he cared. It was Lance he was really scared about-

“Keith?” There was a small knock on his door, Shiro's voice. Keith quickly got up, wiping his eyes and cheeks desperately to dry them.

He opened the door, looking at Shiro quietly.

“Are you okay? You stormed off quite abruptly.” Shiro admitted.

“Um, I- yeah. I'm fine- what are you doing?” He asked softly.

“Well, I came to check on you, but um- I got a text from your mom. She said she's gonna be coming home in three weeks, but she's got a surprise. But, Hunk and Pidge left, and I'm gonna be going out on a date with Ada- Keith? Keith, are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” He felt his voice break, feeling a sob try to force itself out as he looked down to wipe the massive tears from his eyes. He felt Shiro hug him tightly, the sobs coming out harshly.

“I don't think you are, Keith… what's going on?” Shiro asked, wiping Keith’s tears away as he looked up.

“I- I- I-” Keith swallowed hard, looking down. He had to tell him. He really did.

“It's okay, take your ti-”

“I'm pregnant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use emojis in this chapter, I'm so sorry if you can't see them or if they don't show up in the fanfic. Let me know if it’s like that, and I'll change it so it has emoji descriptions instead.


	3. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like Keith had just been a high school kid with a nearly two year long relationship and plans to grow up and be his own person. But now…
> 
> Now, Keith was a scared child that was going to force himself to grow up for the _second time_ in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section is in Shiro’s pov, and thus has Adashi/Shadam exploration. After the first big division, it's back to Keith's pov until the very last division, where it goes to Lance’s pov. Also, I'm sorry this is a big shorter than the other two chapters, I'm trying to get this to move in the pace I want it to.

“You're _what_?”

Keith was quiet, tears still visibly falling down his face.

“I- I'll just go-” He whispered, turning back to his room before Shiro grabbed his arm.

“Meet me downstairs. I'll let Adam know and- and we'll talk about this, okay?” He offered, watching Keith carefully. He knew the teen was terrified, hell he was scared for him too.

“O- Okay…” He mumbled, going back into his room. “I'll- I'll be changing.”

“Alright, take your time.” He mumbled back, going downstairs.

Holy shit, this was… this was a shock.

“Adam?” He called, finding his mate and fiancé cleaning and putting up things in the kitchen. He saw him turn, gorgeous tanned skin and brown hair accenting polished oak eyes. It made Shiro’s heart throb every single time.

“Oh, sorry. Are you ready to go, Takashi?” He asked, drying his hands off. People rarely considered Adam to be a housewife omega, with his military family and him currently taking militant training while in college. That's what Shiro fell for, but…. Shiro couldn't take care of himself for _shit_.

“Um… actually, there's been a um-” He noticed Adam's body lower, excitement of their date being lost and disappointment setting in. “Adam, it's nothing too bad, it's just-”

“I mean, I just thought that we would have a nice night to try again to-”

“Keith's pregnant.” He blurted, causing Adam to stop dead in his tracks. “I just- having a family of our own is really important to me, but Keith’s family too.”

“Takashi.” Adam came forward, and the feeling of his hands on his face along with the soft scents of honey-filled chamomile and chilling mint caused Shiro to relax and melt into his mate. “I'm not mad.” He whispered, hands moving and tugging Shiro’s head down. “Keith’s your little brother, we're like a second set of parents to him. You could've started with mentioning it involved Keith.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I- you always talk about having a family, and- and-”

“And Keith needs us. I'm upset about losing a big night, sure, but I'm not going to abandon you or Keith because of something that can be rescheduled.” He felt Adam’s lips against his own, causing him to shut his eyes and melt into it.

“Thank you, for everything.” He whispered. Adam’s fingers ran through his hair, a small purr leaving the omega.

“Anything for you, Takashi.”

~~~

“Shiro?”

He took a breath, looking at Keith as the younger male came into the room and sat on the couch as far from him as possible.

Adam came in, setting down two cups of tea and a mug of coffee. He gave one cup to Keith, sitting close to Shiro. Shiro held his mate close, watching Keith’s nose twitch as he sniffed the tea.

“So… do you wanna talk about what happened?” Adam led. He normally led when it involved things that were more omega-related. Like when Keith started his first heat, how to build nests, when he started to date Lance.

“There's…. not much to talk about. I- I slept with Lance. My- my heat had just ended at the time, and the- the condom broke. I didn't- I didn't think it was that big of a deal-”

“Ah, alright. I see.” Adam mumbled, getting his own cup of tea.

“Keith, have you told anyone about this?” He asked, moving to put a hand on the younger male’s leg. The scent Keith let out was worrisome, filled with smoke and a metallic tang.

“I- on-only my mom and- and Lance don't know.” He whispered. “I- fuck- Lance’s family doesn't know either.”

Despite Keith’s cursing, Shiro didn't scold him. The teen was trembling, tea rippling in his cup as he clearly tried to hold back tears.

“Do you need us to do anything for you?” Adam asked. “You have options, and we have the ability to help you.”

Keith set the cup down, the tea inside it finally able to rest. He curled up, facing forward. Shiro finally took notice of all the changes Keith went through.

His hair was still it's usual length, but it looked thicker, his face was a bit more rounded, and his body was softer, less hard edges and a bit more plump. His stomach was still somewhat flat, but the rounded pudge that he'd normally had didn't fold into itself like it would normally.

“Keith…” Adam moved, sitting closer to Keith. “It's okay. It's going to be okay.” Adam’s hand settled on Keith’s back, and it was as if a switch just _flipped_.

Keith uncurled, fell against Adam, and _sobbed_. Loud, upset sobs raked through him, tears falling in streaks as the teen’s life seemed to fall apart. It felt like Keith had just been a high school kid with a nearly two year long relationship and plans to grow up and be his own person. But now…

Now, Keith was a scared child that was going to force himself to grow up for the _second time_ in his life.

“Shh…. let it out, just let it out.” Adam cooed, his honey and chamomile wrapping around Keith. “That's it, it's okay. I'm here for you. Takashi and I are here for you.”

“I- I'm sor-ry- _y-y-y-y_!” Keith sobbed out, coughing and gagging suddenly.

“Hey, there's no need for that. Breathe for me.” Shiro butted in, moving closer to the two omega's as he helped Adam wipe away his tears. “Breathe… slowly in,” He watched Keith’s violet eyes look at him, taking in a long and staggered breath. “Good… now slowly out.” Keith’s exhale was shaky at best.

* * *

“You're doing great, Keith. In,” Shiro’s voice whispered, and he did as instructed again, taking in a long breath, “And out.” Before releasing it again. The scents around him were calming, with Shiro’s scents of his mother Keiko’s savory home cooking and Adam’s sweet and spicy honey maple with cayenne pepper as he felt everything soothe him.

He felt a hand on his cheek, looking to see Adam’s pale oak eyes staring at him. He glanced from them, focusing on the permanent indent on his left cheek from an incident he'd heard of a million times. ‘Adam was a clumsy baby’ Mrs. Wryle would say, ‘He has a scar on him from when he banged into the coffee table corner. I thought he'd taken out his eye.’

“Are you okay to keep talking?” Adam asked, and Keith only had the energy to nod.

“Do you know what you want to do?” Shiro asked.

“No…” He mumbled, his voice scratchy and hoarse to the point he had to clear it. “I- I haven't decided much yet.”

Adam’s heartbeat could be heard through the shoulder Keith laid on. The same shoulder that if you looked at Adam’s neck, had a burn scar that turned his maple wood skin into tanned ivory from an incident only Shiro was told of. It was calming, unlike what his own heartbeat felt when he could _hear_ and _feel_ it. How it was always _too fast--_

“I'll go ahead and schedule a doctor’s appointment for you. Get a blood test done, maybe an ultrasound.” Shiro told him. “That way, we can know how far along you are.”

Keith nodded. “Okay… I'm sorry for- for ruining your night-”

“Keith, you needed us.” Adam told him. “There is no way we were going to let you deal with this alone, and there's no way we're going to ever let you do this alone.” He pulled him in, pressing a brotherly kiss onto his forehead. “Whatever you decide, we'll be here for you.”

Keith looked at Adam, then at Shiro, feeling the tears fall again.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Keith!! Are you ready?!”

Keith stood in front of his closet mirror, turning this way and that in his current outfit. It was just a red shirt and a pair of jeans, and yet…

The _tightness_ of it all _hurt_.

He sighed, unbuttoning his pants before going downstairs.

“Yeah, I'm ready-”

“Keith, your pants need to be buttoned up.” Adam told him, already at the door with the car keys.

“I- they're too tight and digs into my stomach.” He mumbled, feeling defensive. He couldn't get yelled at, and he was scared to be told to change pants-

“Alright. I'm sure there's a maternity store where we can get some pants for you.” Adam offered. The relief that left Keith made things seem better.

Luckily, today wasn't his typically good day where he got sick in the late mornings. Also luckily, Adam had already been up and offered to help take care of him.

“Thanks…” He whispered, going out towards the car-

“Keith!"

He paused, seeing Lance on his bike with a big smile.

“Oh… um-” He paused, noticing the smile fall.

“Oh, are you- are you going somewhere?” Lance asked.

“Y-yeah. Doctors.” Well, he wasn't going to lie. “I'll see you later.” He quickly got into the car.

“You're not gonna tell Lance?” Adam asked. “He could come wi-”

“Until I know what I'm doing, I'm not telling. I don't want to tell him and have us each have two different ideas on what to do…” Keith mumbled. “Plus, if I tell him and then decide to get rid of the baby, I- I don't want to get his hopes up.”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded. “That sounds fair.”

Keith sighed as they started to drive off, seeing the saddened look on Lance’s face.

~~~

“Hi, I'm Dr. Graiwal, I'm going to be your doctor.” A woman with dark hair and dark skin smiled at Keith. She was a larger woman, almost as tall as Shiro, similar body mass as him, yet despite the alpha-like appearance, her name tag read that she was an omega OB/GYN. Which, unless you _specifically ask_ , you _cannot_ **_get_** an OB/GYN that _was_ an alpha.

“Graiwal….” Keith mumbled. “Do you have a kid named Zethrid?” He asked.

“You know Zethy?” She asked. Keith could only nod. “Yeah, I also have a stepdaughter named Narti and an adoptive daughter named Acxa-”

“I didn't know Acxa got adopted, I used to be friends with her in foster care.” Keith admitted, seeming to relax. “Can you tell her you ran into me and that I say hi?”

“Of course.” Dr. Graiwal said, “Now, do you mind laying back and lifting your shirt so I can get to your stomach?” She asked.

“Sure.” He laid back, moving his shirt up just enough that his _stupid bra that he **had** to wear now_ was still hidden. There was a larger computer-like tv screen sitting next to the exam table he was laying on.

“Alright, this is gonna be a bit cold.” She admitted, squirting a gel on his lower stomach near his pants. When he felt the flat wand on his stomach, however, it only made the chill of it spread. With how hot he'd been feeling, however, it felt nice-

_Wuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuhwuh_

He turned his head at the rather quick heartbeat sound, a sudden mewl leaving him as Dr. Graiwal turned the screen slightly for him to see it. There wasn't much there, only what looked to be a tiny little seahorse/alien hybrid, but it was enough to make tears come to Keith’s eyes.

“There we go. Alright, so this right here is their head, then there's its hands and arms, and its legs and feet. It looks as though you're right about at the end of your first trimester. If not at the twelve week mark.” She explained. “But, your baby seems to be at a good length right now, developing at the right pace. You're lucky.” She turned to him. “Most teens your age have a hard pregnancy and often end up having premature babies. But with how your baby’s doing, I don't think there's going to be as high of a risk as normal.”

Keith nodded, not bothering to look away from the screen. “Is there um- is there a due date I should worry about?”

“I'd place the birth about… December 28th. That is, if we're lucky and you don't give birth before the 15th of December.” She told him. It was quiet for awhile. “Would you like the sonograms?”

“Yes. Um, please.” He whispered, looking away to watch her print them out.

“Here, so you can clean up.” She handed him a small towel, taking off her gloves and getting clean ones on before getting him the photos. He grabbed them once his shirt was down, looking at them.

God, there was _a baby_ in him. This little thing. He'd had nightmares of it being a horrible chest-burster or- or a giant mosquito or a cicada.

It didn't even look like a monster. It looked like a miniature Keith.

It _was_ a miniature Keith.

It was a miniature _Keith and Lance_.

* * *

“Keith, why'd you call me on Skype? It's my two am.” Pidge groaned, still in her older brother’s shirt and her pajama pants and still _very clearly_ trying to wake up.

Keith could only hold the sonogram up to the camera, making sure it showed up well enough for Pidge to see. She blinked, her eyes widening.

“I'm coming over.”

~~~

“Oh my Gooooooooood! It's so _tiny_!!!” Pidge squealed, laying back on Keith’s bed.

“So, you told Shiro and Adam last night?” Hunk asked.

“Yep.” Keith admitted, setting the sonogram pictures down. “But, the baby pictures aren't all that I called you over here for.”

“Oh? What else?” Pidge asked, rolling over. Keith moved up to kneel on his bed, lifting his shirt up just enough to show the elastic waistband on his pants. 

“Adam bought a bunch of maternity clothes for me, so I have like, eight pairs of these pants, eight pairs of pants in a larger size, four pajama pants, and a bunch of shirts.” He smiled. “And…” His smile faltered. “He… made me get some bras-”

“Damn.” Hunk mumbled. “You, a pregnant mom to be, wearing a bra. That's unheard of.”

“I'm not Lance, I at least know when you're being sarcastic.” Keith mumbled. “But, honestly? They're all… just so comfortable. I feel like I'm in heaven.”

“So, what's the scoop, Keith? What are you gonna do about the baby?” Pidge butted in.

“Well, um… I'm not sure. I looked stuff up, but unless I decide to become a robot overnight and get it done now, I doubt I'm gonna actually abort. I mean, hell, I'm twelve weeks along, so-”

“You're _twelve weeks_ along?!” Hunk sat up. “That puts your conception during Spring break.”

“Yeah…” Keith mumbled.

“Dude, Hunk obsessively counts all of our heats and ruts.” Pidge mumbled.

“Yeah, what they said, but- basically, your heat would've ended and you would've had a pause between heat and period, which was when Lance would've gone into pre-rut-”

“Oh my God, Keith, did you plan that?” Pidge asked.

“My period was just about to come!! We wore a condom!” Keith argued, turning away. “Even… if it broke…” He mumbled, looking down.

“Anyways… so, abortion is off the table. So, all you have left is adoption or flat out keeping the baby?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah… but, if I do give up the baby, I don't know if I want Shiro and Adam to raise them so all three can have a family they deserve, or- or if I want the baby as far away from me as it's legally possible, or if…”

“If what?” Pidge asked.

“If I just want to tell Lance’s family and have them raise it.” He mumbled.

The room became quiet, and Keith sighed as he laid down, a hand resting on his stomach.

“If you do give them to his family, then you would have to tell Lance. Maybe explain that it's until you two are both ready to raise the baby, and that the baby will know that you guys are their parents.” Pidge offered, sitting next to Keith.

“That's what I was thinking, but… what if I decide that Shiro and Adam should adopt and Lance’s family files claims for them because Lance claimed me when I was pregnant, so the child is legally his?!” Keith felt his voice crack, tears falling violently as he felt Pidge hug him tightly.

“Look, just… just think things through, okay?” Pidge whispered. “We're all here for you.”

“Thank you.” Keith mumbled, wiping his eyes as tears kept trying to come.

“No problem, what are friends for, after all?” Pidge smiled.

* * *

“Do you know if Keith is hiding anything from me?”

Pidge didn't answer, drinking her Monster energy drink. It was Friday night, gaming night. Keith would've joined him, Pidge, and Hunk but…

“I mean, he wasn't lying when he said that he was going out to dinner with Shiro and Adam. They invited him to go.” Hunk answered.

“How do you know?!” Lance blurted, setting his controller down as his character died. Again.

“You're off your game tonight, Lance. But they asked him when we were over there. Said that it was dinner tonight as yesterday was a movie.” Pidge grumbled. “C'mon, let's continue.” She mumbled.

“YOU WERE AT HIS HOUSE AND NOBODY INVITED ME!?!” He yelled loudly, jumping at a loud smack on his door.

“HEY SHITMOUTH! KEEP IT DOWN!!” Veronica yelled.

“WHAT'S IT TO YOU, FUCKWALLET!?!” Lance called back. 

“‘Fuck wallet?’ Really, Lance?” Pidge snorted, rolling her eyes as his face started to heat up in embarrassment.

“You have no say, ‘Bitch Pidge’.” He grumbled, scoring a scoff from Pidge and a ‘good one, Lance’ from Hunk. 

“No wonder Keith doesn't wanna tell you.” Pidge mumbled, drinking her energy drink.

“Tell me what?” Lance asked, hiding from the enemy as he turned to look at Pidge.

She pulled her can from her mouth. “What's it to you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, everything!” Lance snapped his attention to Hunk, their game being paused. “Do you know what Pidge is talking about?”

“Uh- um…. oh, look at that, my camera and mic are cutting ou-” Hunk's camera and mic quickly turned off. He must've left to go eat. He's a stress eater _and_ an anxious cook, after all.

“Fuck!” Lance scoffed.

“So, what's it to you if he won't tell you something. He said that he still needs to think stuff through before he thinks about telling you.” She moved, eating some popcorn. She always prepared lots of snacks and energy drink. “Besides, you hide shit from him all the time.” Pidge added.

“Uh, name one.” Lance sat back, arms folded.

“The fact that you actually wear makeup, how you almost hooked up with that Australian chick Plaxum before you and Keith got together, how you always claim to be jealous that ‘guys can't wear dresses’ because you don't want to tell people that you have intrusive thoughts involving what others would say if you wore what you really wanted to wear, or should I bring up the fact that you don't take off your socks or otherwise wear an anklet on your left ankle because you cu-”

“Alright! Okay! Jesus!” Lance groaned, dropping his head down. “I hate you, Pidge.”

“Love ya, too, buddy.” She laughed. “God, you remember when I took the last Crayola crayons in third grade and so you threw my sandwich out the window?”

“You might've been my girlfriend, but a crayon is a crayon.” He grumbled jokingly.

“You had to go talk to Mrs. Havis and you couldn't have recess or be close to me for two days.”

“So?”

“You had to eat lunch in the library.”

“ _So??_ ”

“I had to tell you that we were through and that I had a girlfriend because Matt had to share his sandwich with me.”

“... Y'know, still kinda sucks that Romelle moved away.”

“Yeah. God, remember when we first met Keith?”

Lance sat up. “Yeah…”

~~~

“Class, this is Keith Kogain-”

“Ko _gane_.”

“Oh, sorry.” Mr. Roberts apologized. “Anyways, everyone, say hi to Keith. He just transferred here.”

Several ‘hi’s and ‘hi Keith’s came through the classroom. Lance, however, didn't say anything.

“If anyone has any questions for Keith, feel free to raise your hand.” Mr. Roberts spoke.

Lance saw a girl bigger than him raise her hand. There were others, but she was picked first.

“Go ahead. Say your name first.” The teacher reminded the class.

“Hi, I'm Zethrid. What is the name Kogane from?” She asked.

“M’ dad's family is from South Korea.” Keith mumbled quietly. “Like, his grandpa.”

“Oh, alright.”

A couple other questions were asked. His favorite color _red_ (he still remembered seeing Ezor's bright blue eyes widen as she gestured to her hair) , why he had long hair for a boy _he likes it_ , why he had a big jacket _m’ gonna grow into it_ , and several others.

“Katie, call me Pidge, are you shy or just really quiet?” Pidge asked when called on.

Keith didn't seem to anything, just looked down. Lance, however, was close enough to hear his very faint whisper.

_‘I don't like loud noises.’_

“Keith, you'll have to speak up.” Mr. Roberts told him softly.

“D'nt like loud stuff.” Keith mumbled again, a bit louder this time.

Lance looked around, finally raising his own hand. He was a little more than shocked when he was picked.

“Uh, name’s Lance. What do you like to do for fun?” He asked.

Keith shuffled, looking up at Lance quietly. Lance looked at one violet eye, then the other, the faint freckles on pale cheeks, the button nose, the large red jacket and the black shirt and pants. _The rugged sneakers, the torn holes in the cuffs of his pants, the way he rubs the sleeves of his jacket-_

Keith smiled softly, his lips a pale pink.

“See the stars.” 

~~~

“I remembered you constantly coloring in class and giving your drawings to Keith. You ended up stealing Hunk’s red and black crayons because you used yours all up and ended up making me share mine with his.” Pidge spoke, snapping Lance out of his memories.

“Yeah…” He mumbled.

“What did you draw him, anyways?” She asked.

“Well… he said he liked looking at the stars, so, I went out at night every weekend and I'd draw him… everything.” He admitted. “I drew him the night sky-”

Hunk’s mic and camera came back on with a loud “ _Aawwwwwwwww_ ” following.

“God, Hunk!” Lance flushed, hiding his face. “Why are you like this?”

“Why am I like what? Always enjoying cute things?” Hunk laughed.

“Whatever I'm just- let's continue our game.” He grumbled.

He would try to ask Pidge about Keith’s secret tomorrow. Or try to learn it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna mention this in the first or second chapter, but I made a Spotify playlist for this fanfic so you can try and figure out the story throughout. Plus, I like theories and seeing people guess stuff. Nobody really does it that often.


	4. Flurries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _~~He's going to break up with you. He never keeps stuff, unlike how you keep everything about yourself from him. What if he's trying to figure out if he loves you or not, if he should tell you that it's over or not.~~_ Everything was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There are some heavy themes involving suicidal thoughts and _implied_ actions, as well as self harm. This will not be the last warning of this fanfiction, but this is the mildest in this story. At the fourth division, it switches from Lance's pov to Pidge's.

Keith had been acting secretive since last Sunday. And, honestly? ~~_He's going to break up with you._~~ It was getting worrisome how long he was keeping a secret from Lance. He never kept stuff from Lance, he never keeps stuff, ~~_unlike how you keep everything about yourself from him,_~~  so the fact that he was hiding stuff felt scary. ~~_What if he's trying to figure out if he loves you or not, if he should tell you that it's over or not._~~ Everything was terrifying.

Lance laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling ~~_sharp sharp sharp, why is everything **sharp**_ ~~fan as it spun rapidly. It made the entire top of it sway in the motion, ~~_those nightmares of house fires and being stuck under it sounds like a faerie-filled wonderland right now,_~~ as Lance knew it had grown weak over time. ~~_Must've had to match up to you. Becoming dull, weak, erratic and irrational. Is that why you never told anyone about your problems?_~~

He gripped his bedsheets, remembering his conversations from the past two days.

~~~

**onyx - Keith Kogane**

**onyx:** hey, babe...

 **onyx:** i’m super sorry.

 **onyx:** i can't make it to church today. shiro said that with the rain, he's worried about me being on my bike.

 **onyx:** but i can watch some religion show to mimic it 😄😅

 **chestnut:** its alright, im sick anyways

 

~~_Sick of lies, sick of living, and sick of living a lie._ ~~

 

 **onyx:** oh, babe 😥😥😥

 **onyx:** get some rest. i'll try to have shiro bring me over so i can help take care of you.

 **chestnut:** dont have to, dont want you sick too

 

~~_Don't want him to know that you're a faking fucker… why bother, actually? He's gonna leave anyways. Might as well get the bandaid ripped off. Let him see your truth and leave from that._ ~~

 

 **onyx:** are you sure babe?

 **chestnut:** ill be fine. 😋

 

~~_He lied. He's still lying. Has been for almost three years. Maybe longer. His mother would cry if she knew his lies. Every single fucking lie._ ~~

 

 **onyx:** okok, love you ❤💙

 

**~~_Liar. Just be honest and say you don't want to be with me._ ~~ **

 

 **chestnut:** love you too 💙❤

 

~~_It hurts that all I can tell that's truthful is how I love him. How my heart aches and how it feels like every pain I've had goes away when he smiles, when the soft scent of violets and cherries meet with burnt coffee and cigarette smoke. He didn't smoke, but the small smoky scent of it that came from him was intoxicating._ ~~

“Lance?” There was a knock on his door, and all he could do was curl up. The door opened. “Lance? Hon, are you sick?” His mom asked.

“Yeah.” ~~_Fucking liar. Why do you lie so much?!_~~

“Alright. Well, Marco’s gonna be bringing Sylvio over after church, so I hope you feel better in a few hours.” She must've moved, pulling his blanket away to kiss his face.

“I should be.” He mumbled, gripping the sleeves of his shirt. ~~_Why'd he wear long sleeves all the time? He never had anything to hide. **Yet**._~~

“Alright.” She smiled, caressing his cheek gently. “Get some rest, okay?”

“Will do.” He mumbled, shutting his eyes.

~~~

He checked his phone the entire four hours his mother was gone for church. He'd seen updates where Hunk and Keith were playing games together with Pidge. Keith didn't bother texting to check up on him. He has better friends after all.

**onyx - Keith Kogane**

**onyx:** hey, you're up 😚

 **onyx:** checking up on you. hunk n pidge came over and we're on our way over.

 **chestnut:** oh, okok, so youll all be coming?

 

~~_Guess your plans failed. They're gonna come, see your stupid, lying face, and leave again._ ~~

 

 **onyx:** yup.

 **chestnut:** okok

 

**smol - Katie Pidge Holt**

**smol:** Keith said that you told him you were sick.

 **smol:** Bad day again?

 **Tol:** dont tell him, but yeah 😥😥😥

 

 **onyx:** you been sleeping? not running a fever?

 **chestnut:** no, and no, just been exhausted

 **onyx:** alright, just stay in bed okay? i'm almost there. you still have our nest, right?

 **chestnut:** of course

 

 **smol:** Keith’s telling us about your guys’ nest. Must be fucking gay.

 **Tol:** hush

~~~

Lance didn't know how he fell back asleep, all he knew is that he was woken up by soft nibbling on his collarbone with gentle purrs. He opened his eyes, looking down at Keith as he hugged him close.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Keith chirped, caressing his cheeks gently. Lance relaxed into Keith’s soft scents of cherries and violets. He felt Keith’s arms wrap around him as he forced back tears that he couldn't let out. At least, not now. Keith wouldn't know why. It-

It'll be done later. He promised himself that. But… relax and be happy for now. Even if it was forced. I'll be real later.

It has to be….

* * *

**onyx - Keith Kogane**

**chestnut:** keith, um

 **chestnut:** babe?

 **chestnut:** hey uh

 **chestnut:** can- are you up?

 **chestnut:** im

 **chestnut:** i need to talk

 **onyx:** lance, what is it? is something wrong?

 **chestnut:** no, nothings wrong

 **chestnut:** …..um idk nvm

 **onyx:** lance, wait.

 **onyx:** it must be something.

 **onyx:** it's 4 am.

 **onyx:** you never wake up at 4 am

 **chestnut:** well um

 **chestnut:** i mightve…. not slept

 **onyx:** omg lance, you're coming over rn.

 **onyx:** i'm gonna get shiro or adam, and then we'll be right over.

Lance hesitated to respond, tell Keith _no_ that _he can't see him now_. But, Keith messages him again before he has a chance to decide.

 **onyx:** shiro’s up. omw rn.

 **chestnut:** shit okay im getting packed up

Panic was quickly setting in, making it hard for Lance to breathe. He's gonna know he's gonna know he's gonna know he's gonna know he's gonna know he's-

Lance got up, holding his boxers so they didn't get stained as he hurried to the bathroom. Fuck, he was lucky it was dark. He couldn't let anybody know or see his leg.

In the bathroom with the light on, he could see the instant contrast of goosebumps paling tanned skin from red. 

He sat on the edge of the tub. Keith doesn't fuck you anymore. What's it to you to try and hide your pain? It had streaked down his thigh and was dripping off the joint of his ankle. He looked back, seeing blood drops on the floor.

~~_It could've been a nosebleed. Your mom won't know._ ~~

Lance grabbed a tissue to wipe the excess from his ankle and calf off, bawling it up for the trash can before he turned the water on to rinse it o-

“ _H- hm- ah-_ ”

When it got to the main source, it was overwhelming pain. He could see that it was nothing but multitudes of suffering, of giving up.

No lie was going to be good enough to fix up a patch area that has twenty gaping openings. 

~~_Who gives a fuck. You can die and nobody would care. They'd cry out of pity that you had to do it yourself. Keith doesn't even need you in his life._ ~~

He got soap, quietly washing his leg off before quickly grabbing their first aid kit. He got a giant pad bandaid and rubbing alcohol out, being quick to pour the rubbing alcohol on his self-made wounds before quickly bandaging himself up as the pain from disinfecting crashed his nerves.

When he got to his room and had to - sadly - change his lightly stained boxers, he got his jacket and pants on.

Putting his razor away, he made his way downstairs and grabbed his house keys to stand out and wait for Keith and Shiro.

~~~

“Hey.” Keith whispered, smiling softly at Lance. He was in new pajamas, ~~_why are they so baggy, Keith hates baggy clothes,_~~ moving and hugging Lance close.

“Hey.” He mumbled, hiding in Keith’s neck. His violet and cherry scent was barely tinted with boardwalk churros and the smells of Veradero beach, underneath that a _powdery_ scent - Keith must've started chafing again.

“Let's go home.” Keith whispered, kissing his head.

* * *

_He opened his eyes, seeing only a bedroom and half his bed-_

_“Hmph! Hah!”_

_He felt ice all over his back, feeling fingers press on his neck like blades as pain shot through him from his leg._

_“Ah, so you remember me. Good. Don't tell mamí. You know how much she cares for her baby brother. Nobody can win with her when I'm involved. Except- me-”_

Lance sat up, looking around. He was in Keith’s room, Keith was right next to him in bed with his pants and underwear around one ankle-

He remember what had happened that morning. He didn't want his leg exposed but Keith was extremely desperate.

He could still taste him on his lips.

He fixed Keith’s pants and boxer-briefs, cuddling with him as he felt tremors fall through him.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream-_

~~_Based off a nightmareish reality._ ~~

* * *

**the fuckers - group chat**

**secretess:** We need a new group chat name.

 **His Princess:** Agreed.

 **romichino:** I guess we're finally doing it? this is exciting!!!!! 

 **lance's boyf:** istfg if it's a vine reference--

 **secretess:** You are gonna be disappointed.

 **choco-buttercream:** At least make it a good vine reference.

 **secretess:** You know I only make good references. 👌👌👌

 **secretess:** … Fuck it. All vines.

 **keef's boyf:** what no

**Katie Pidge Holt changed the group name to “whats another year when youre immortal and will never die”**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed their nickname to “AAAA⁴”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Hunk Garrett’s nickname to “cheez-itz treadmill”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Lotor Gailren's nickname to “I'M VEEGAAAAN”.**

 

~~_Why are they suddenly changing everything?_ ~~

 

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Allura Aleta-Smythe's nickname to “hoi-YAAA!”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Romelle Alreina nickname to “got a hat made of broccoli”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed Keith Kogane’s nickname to “its a avocado, thanks”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed your nickname to “babe im reading poa wdyw”**

**babe im reading poa wdyw:** that makes zero sense

**You changed your own nickname to “i wanna fukin die, saame”.**

 

~~_Too easy of a cry for help. Take it back._ ~~

 

 **its a avocado, thanks:** ik that's a vine but that is concern

**Keith Kogane changed your nickname to “this chicken is almost as juicy as my ass”.**

 

~~_Of course he would be. He's the one who's supposed to hurt me, not anyone else._ ~~

 

**Hunk Garrett changed your nickname to “nickelback in halloween candy”.**

**Allura Aleta-Smythe changed your nickname to “show down, grab your bible”.**

**Lotor Gailren changed your nickname to “oprah did 9/11”.**

**Romelle Alreina changed your nickname to “xoxo, gossip girl”.**

**xoxo, gossip girl:** guys stop

**Keith Kogane changed your nickname to “anything for you Beyonce”.**

 

~~_Why won't they **stop making fun of me!?!**_ ~~

 

**Allura Aleta-Smythe changed your nickname to “*dives into cocaine*”.**

**Lotor Gailren changed your nickname to “naruto is not anime, it is ART!”**

**Romelle Alreina changed your nickname to “lean cuisine shit nuggets”.**

**lean cuisine shit nuggets:** guys

**Hunk Garrett changed your nickname to “they stole my dream journal”.**

**Katie Pidge Holt changed your nickname to “omg i love chipotle, chipotle is my life”.**

**Romelle Alreina changed your nickname to “kid on crack”.**

**Keith Kogane changed your nickname to “look at all those chickens”.**

**Lotor Gailren changed your nickname to “fuck ya chicken strips”.**

**Hunk Garrett changed your nickname to “the POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!”.**

 

~~_**Fuck them. They don't need to know. None of them fucking care. Just go.** _ ~~

 

_**You left the group chat.** _

 

~~_**WHERE DID I PUT IT LAST?! WHERE IS IT!?! MUST HAVE IT! MUST! YOU DID IT ONE, YOU NEED TO DO IT AGAIN!!! DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT-** _ ~~

Lance rummaged through his nightstand drawer, knowing that it should be in there--

His mom cleaned his room.

His _mom_ was in his _room_.

She-

* * *

Pidge stopped, looking at their laptop as they reread what they'd just seen.

_**Lance McClain left the group chat.** _

He never left the chat-

_Bing!_

**Tol - Lance McClain**

**Tol:** its gone

 **Tol:** my mom mustve founf it 

 **Tol:** fuvk sge knows 

 **Tol:** i gotta go

 **Tol:** ims ordy

 **Tol:** tekl kritb i lov e him

 **Tol:** ims ifty

 **smol:** Lance, what the fuck are you talking about!?!

 **Tol:** i goyta gk

 **Tol:** bue pidge

 **smol:** LANCE NO WAIT DON'T GO

_**Lance McClain went offline.** _

FUCK. _FUCKING **FUCK**!!_

Pidge moved quickly. They'd tracked all of their friend’s electronics a long time ago. Grabbing their coat, they grabbed the first set of car keys they could-

“Katie? Whatcha doin’?”

They turned, looking at Matt quietly.

“Stuff. I'm taking Baby. Won't crash her, but not gonna promise that it's not gonna smell sour.” They hurried out the door, quickly getting into Matt’s car to drive away.

They set up Google Maps, tracking Lance’s location as they sped off worriedly. Fuck. This was not how shit was gonna go down. Keith was not losing his baby daddy, nobody was going to let Lance leave.

_They hated these **fucking secrets** they had to hide all the fucking time._

~~~

“He/him non-binary, basically?”

Lance nodded, laying on her bed. He'd been coming over regularly since middle school started, and Pidge was honestly glad that she had someone close to her that got her identity.

“So, what's stopping you from wearing dresses all the time?” She asked, looking at him. He was quiet.

“Can- can I tell you a secret? I- please keep it.”

“Will do. What is it?” She asked.

That's when he rolled his sock down to show his ankle.

She still doesn't know how a person could cut their ankle deep enough to leave scars.

But right then, all she could think about is how a person could _do_ such a thing like this to themselves.

-

“Why don't you tell Keith about your feelings for him?” She asked, fingers running through her Cuban friend’s hair as he laid silently. They had to be quiet, he'd snuck in at one am.

“I- look, I- I- it's bad enough that my aunt Sheri calls me a fag for being a crybaby. I'm not gonna make it worse by telling Keith that I think he's cute and that I wanna date him. It just… it makes me think that if I do it, I'll just be aiming a gun at my own head.” He mumbled, and she looked down at him. She understood the painfulness of bisexuality that he went through, but his choice of words describing his feelings were from a point of view that she wasn't familiar with.

“You still need to tell him. And on telling people stuff, you need to tell your mom about your intrusive thoughts, about how you want to hurt yourself. Why haven't you yet?”

“Because if I told her, I'd have to explain why and- and she'd get mad at me for saying it.” He admitted.

“Why would she get mad at you?” She asked, looking at him.

“Because I'm- I'd have to end up telling her about my uncle Antonio.” He mumbled.

“Why do you mean? What did he do?”

“... he uh-”

~~~

They drove quickly, their phone telling them to take the interstate exit. To merge. Get ready to take the next exit off the interstate. Fuck- the next exit is right after the interstate bridge-

 

_**SCREECH!!** _

They stopped, looking at the silhouette of their close friend as he looked over the railing of the interstate bridge. They honked their horn urgently, causing him to visibly flinch and turn to look at them.

“LANCE MCCLAIN, YOU GET IN THIS FUCKING CAR RIGHT NOW!!” They yelled, concern bordering fear. They weren't even going to hide the tears that were falling down their face as cars honked loudly behind them.

* * *

The two of them were silent for a very long time. Pidge swallowed hard, being the first to break the silence.

“What… what _exactly_ happened, Lance?” They asked, voice calm yet still shaky.

They were both sat in an empty McDonalds parking lot. It was the first stop they could take, and it was where they could hold Lance without fearing the thought of crashing Matt's Baby. Still didn't know why he named his old, rusty car ‘Baby’, but-

“I- I just- Keith, he- I don't know what he's hiding. And- and I keep thinking that he's- that he's gonna leave me.” He croaked out, his rain-scent turning from its pleasant drizzle to the smell of wet dogs and murky lake water full of rotting fish.

“Trust me, his secret is- is not that. I rather he have told you his secret, and I would love to tell you, but it's not my place to do so.” They sighed. “Trust me, though. Keith is trying to do the best thing for the both of you right now.” Well, the three of them, but they wouldn't be telling Lance that.

“O- Oh…” He nodded.

“And what about you saying that ‘it’ is gone? I thought you threw out your blades when you and Keith got together.”

“I- I-” He sighed. “I got a new one-”

“Lance…” They sighed, pulling the taller boy down to hug him again. “Please, Lance. Keith would be hurt if he knew that you've been having these issues and didn't tell him when you two got ride, but it would hurt worse if he knew that you were giving yourself opportunities to relapse.” They hugged him tighter. “C'mon, didn't you say that the last time you'd hurt yourself was the night before Keith asked you out? Your guys’ two year anniversary is in August. You've got this.”

The whimper that left him was distressing. He was clearly miserable, with not knowing what Keith was going through, with his depression… it was a lot. And now this? 

 _What if he'd already used the blade on himself? Had already relapsed? He… he's down enough to do so. Hidden enough to do so. I really hope he hasn't._  

They didn't even know if they wanted to call what had just happened an attempt that was stopped before it was taken, or try to convince themselves that it was just a walk.

~~~

**whats another year when youre immortal and will never die - group chat**

**You added Lance McClain ( _offline_ ).**

**cheez-itz treadmill:** OH OKAY SO!!

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I was going to the store, right?

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I see this SUPER CUTE BETA

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I mean, like, she's got short hair and she's big and strong.

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** Her name’s Shay. Talked to her.

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I think I have a date?

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** GUYS I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE!!!!

 **its a avocado, thanks:** omg hunk that's great!

 **AAAA⁴:** Good luck, Hunk.

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I'm just- I'm nervous. I mean, she's cute and sweet, but like, I'm worried that this date will cause her to go ‘ew’ and not be with an alpha.

 **AAAA⁴:** Look. Best experience I had with a beta is that they like those that are like them emotionally. 

 **got a hat made of broccoli:** it's fairly true. unlike omega's who prefer someone who sees them as equal or caring, or alphas who want someone who can trust them, betas prefer that they have someone who can match them almost 100%.

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** So, you're saying I'm sweet and kind and pretty?

 **AAAA⁴:** When do we not say that, Hunk?

“You okay?”

Pidge turned their head, remembering how they decided to have Lance stay the night with them that night. “Um… kinda. Not- not really.” They mumbled.

“What is it?” Lance asked. As if he wasn't the crisis child not even an hour ag-

… _four_ hours ago, actually.

“I um… Hunk’s going out on a date with a beta. And- and um-” They looked down. “I- I might have a massive crush on Hunk.”

“You like Hunk? Why haven't you told him yet?” Lance asked. “You know he's pan. You being non-binary won't change anything.”

“I know, but- what if he doesn't want me?” They sighed. 

“He's a softie, he'll want you.” Lance promised, yawning.

“I'll take your word for it. Now, go to sleep.” They mumbled, checking their phone.

**preGANANANT - Keith Kogane**

**preGANANANT:** where's lance? is he okay? his mom’s looking for him.

 **Pigeon:** He's over here with me. He… he had a hard day today.

They looked down, noticing Lance’s even breath as he slept. Fuck it, Lance was clearly getting bad again.

 **Pigeon:** I know he hasn't told you this, and I'm so fucking mad that he hasn't, but he's got problems.

 **preGANANANT:** i know about his uncle, he said he told you about it.

 **Pigeon:** Yeah, but there's stuff that um, isn't about his uncle.

 **Pigeon:** Tell his mom that he's fine and that I've got him. What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Lance can't know that I told you.

 **preGANANANT:** should i be scared?

 **Pigeon:** Most definitely. Spare a little for me because I'm almost 100% certain that you're gonna bring it up and he's gonna instantly know that I told you.

The anxiety of telling Keith this was overwhelming, but the need for this to be known was going to be worth it.

 **Pigeon:** Lance is depressed.

 **Pigeon:** Like, clinically depressed.

 **preGANANANT:** why has he never told anyone?

 **Pigeon:** From what I've seen, he seems to think that he needs an excuse for it, so he's trying to say it's because of his uncle. But…

 **Pigeon:** It's getting bad. It hasn't been this bad since before you two got together.

 **preGANANANT:** how

 **preGANANANT:** how bad does he get?

 **preGANANANT:** how bad has it gotten?

 **preGANANANT:** pidge what did he do?!

 **Pigeon:** I don't know what he did, but I know what he was going to do.

_**Keith Kogane went offline.** _

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'd tried writing individual parts instead of linear like I normally do, and…. it took so long. Never again.


	5. Don't Forget About Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had too much on his plate. Nothing was going right, so maybe that's why he's here? Who even knew at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat jumping about a bit, but it'll go, in time with the divisions:
> 
> Keith | Shiro | Keith | Krolia | Keith | Edelira

“Keith?” Shiro knocked on the door.

“Go away! I'm dealing with shit!” Keith yelled loudly. He wasn't doing a good job of it.

“Whatever you're dealing with, I think I'll be able to help.” Shiro called in. Keith couldn't do it anymore, opening the door and pulling Shiro inside and to his nest.

“In. You're family.” He grunted, getting in and watching the older male slip in.

“Your baby’s showing in your scent.” Shiro told him.

“Shut up. Shut up, this- talk to me and give me advice.” Keith stammered out. “Just…”

_How would he say this?_

_Hell, how **could** he say it?_

“Pidge told me that- that Lance has depression. I mean, I knew that- I figured that he was maybe keeping it to himself and had help. I- not even his _mother_ knew! And- and Pidge said she stopped him from- from- from kil- from-”

“Committing suicide?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded. “ **T-that**! The death thingy- and- and I can't! I fucking _can't_ do this anymore!!” He choked out a sob, holding his stomach protectively. “Lance’s da- dad is- he's cheating on- on his mom, Lan- Lance is dep- depres- essed and- and I _**DO- ON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO-O-O-O!!!**_ ”

He fell over, sobs taking over him as he felt Shiro's strong arms wrap around him tightly. He could only hold his stomach, sobbing as he caressed it. Lance’s baby- _their_ baby- was growing inside of them and…

“Breathe, Keith. Deep breaths, and focus. Look, I'll go talk to Lance’s family about all of this, okay? I'm sure things will be alright-”

“B- but I-” Keith whimpered, holding his belly. There was a bump starting, and he was determined to protect it.

“You still don't know what to do, I understand. You still have time. Do you have at least an estimate of what you want to do?”

“I- I'm carrying to term. That's- that's all I've got.” He choked out.

“Alright. I'll let Adam know. Is there anything you want me to tell Lance’s family?” He asked.

“Lance- Lance, he still doesn't know. I…. I'll tell him myself. Tell- tell his mom about the cheating and- and that um…” He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. _Could he do this?_

“Yes?”

“I don't know if I want to keep them, give the baby to them until I'm ready, or… or if I want you and Adam to adopt them.” He told him. “Let- let them know, though, okay? I know it seems unfair to Lance, but-”

“Keith, wait.” He cut him off, hugging him close. “I don't know if Adam will want to adopt. I'll have to talk with him about it, but until we know for sure, why don't we stick to the other options?” Shiro suggested. 

“Could you?” He asked. “Because- because I can't think of giving the baby up to strangers anymore.” He felt another sob leave him, and everything felt like it was bubbling out.

“I will. I promise.” Shiro whispered, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you…” He sat quietly, playing with his shirt. “I'm sorry, I've been- I've been difficult.”

“No you haven't, Keith.” Shiro hugged him, and-

* * *

“Hi, Mrs. McClain!” Shiro waved.

“Oh, hi! Your name’s Takeshi, right?” She asked, smiling.

“Ta _kashi_ , yeah, but you can call me Shiro.” He mumbled. “Hey, um… I had a talk with Keith, and I think the two of us need to talk.” 

“Oh, of course. Come in. My eldest just left with his wife and son.” She held the door for him, letting Shiro walk in before she made her way to the kitchen. He took the opportunity to shut the door and look around.

The home was pretty nice. There was a cross on the wall, some Telemundo soap opera on the TV, and the entire house was clean and homey.

“Is um- is there anyone else here?” He asked hesitantly, this stuff was private.

“Lance should have been home, but he said he was gonna be over at noon. Did he get to your house?” She asked, peering in. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Sure, with cream.” He sat down on the couch. “But no. Not when I left, but Keith and my fiancé are there for when we gets there… but um-” _Fuck, he hoped Pidge was taking Lance there._ “Keith expressed some things that are um, that concern you and your family and I really think you should know.”

She sat down with two cups of coffee, green eyes glittery as her scent was filled with sunlight, honey, and filling with the burning scent of paprika. She handed him one mug, holding her own.

He thanked her for the coffee, taking a sip before taking a deep breath. “I… don't know what to start with-”

“The worst of it.” She told him, taking a drink of her own coffee. “Worst first, save the good for last.”

“Thank you, um…” He thought. It was all… harsh. “I… don't really know which is worse. Um- Keith- Keith said he saw your husband um- with another woman. In this house.”

“Oh. Alright.” She mumbled, her grip tightening on her mug. “Is there um- what's the nicer one?” She asked. She was tense, and Shiro felt as though she was trying not to throw the coffee into his face.

Shiro took a breath. “Um, well… Keith- Keith’s pregnant.” Her stiffness loosened, her eyes cold as she looked up. “Lance doesn't know yet, and- and I'm not sure if Keith is telling him or not right now, but… Keith said that he's not sure if he should have me and my fiancé adopt, or if you are going to be able to take the baby if he decides he's not ready to raise it. But, I feel like with how things are going with him, he's going to want to raise the baby with Lance.”

Edelira finally relaxed, nodding. “I'll let Lance tell me when he knows. I'm certain that Keith’s going to want the baby, though. He's young, but when he gets older, he might decide that he's ready, then it would be easier for the baby to be around their parents regularly.” She admitted.

“Alright and um… speaking of Lance… he um-”

The words he spoke felt quiet, hushed, yet the harsh blade-like meaning that sliced through the woman next to him caused a reaction much louder than any noise Shiro had experience. He caught her cup and moved it onto a coaster with his own as she gripped her knees. Tears were falling down her face as she lowered her head.

He moved, offering to hug her before she dove him, sobbing loudly. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back as he sighed. “Let it out… he's okay for now, just focus on breathing.”

“Wh- why would he do this?! Why!?!” She sobbed out, gripping the back of his shirt.

“I don't know, Keith only knows what their friend Pidge knows.” He admitted, hugging her.

“No, mi bebé. Mi hijo.” She sobbed out, and Shiro…

He didn't know Spanish. Despite Adam's constant cries of it in bed.

“It'll be okay. I promise. You have my number for Keith’s emergency contact. If you need us to help, we're a call away.” He whispered, feeling her nod as she kept sobbing.

* * *

_**“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!”** _

_**“NO, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT!?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING GOING THROUGH, AND YOU GO DO THIS SHIT! WHY!?! WHY!?!”** _

The screaming still thrummed in his head, in his body. He was quiet, dizzy. He still had tears falling down his cheeks from the screaming. He'd been the one, yelling, but...

Lance didn't say anything during it. Nothing of an explanation. He'd screamed to get him to stop. He tried to bite his claim mark, but he had pushed him away. He'd told him that he couldn't do this. He couldn't push him away and pull him back.

Maybe that's why Keith felt sick just sitting with him. His words clearly affected Lance, he could smell a sickening scent of extremely burnt garlic and ozone, as if a garlic clove was struck by lightning repeatedly. It was metallic, sickening-

“Ha-” He stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to talk, to ask. _Did you hurt yourself recently?_ It was the dumbest fucking question he could think of. Not after that. Not after screaming at him like that.

He caught scent of someone approaching. It smelled like jasmine and lavender, and his heart leaped.

He'd already gotten up when the door opened, and he'd-

Who-

_Who the fuck!?!_

“We're home!” Krolia announced, stopping the instant she looked at Keith and Lance’s direction. He knew she could smell the tension. She could probably smell the pregnancy on him.

But that didn't matter. Who the _absolute **fuck**_ is with _**his**_ _ **mother**_!?!

“Who's…. that?” He asked, pushing Lance down when the alpha tried to escape.

“Oh, I thought my letter had gotten to you.” Krolia admitted. “This is Kolivan. He's my captain in the military base I work at.” Her smile was bright, but not as bright as the silver wedding ring that shone on her and Kolivan's fingers.

_They-_

_No. They couldn't-_

“So uh…. why's he here?” He asked.

“Oh, we were given some time off for our honeymoon. I'm sorry we couldn't invite y-”

_~~No. No he can't. They're not sorry. **Nobody is sorry.**~~ _

Keith got up, grabbing his shoes and jacket. Fuck them. He got his keys and go to his bike, grabbing his helmet. He could hear his mom, her husband, and Lance calling for him. Tears fell down his face as he drove off.

Fuck them. He was alone now. They were all moving on without him. Lance didn't want a life, and his mom had made a new one for herself. Shiro and Adam were trying to make their own lives better.

He was alone, and _nobody wanted him._

 _They_ were alone.

~~~

_Four plots before, two plots from the back._

It was a memory game he had every time he arrived there. It never hurt to remember.

He parked his bike on the gravel pathway that cars typically took, walking into the plot with his helmet close. This was the plot, six by six. The plot location and the section location was somewhat the same. Second to last row, second column to the left.

Nobody was around. Nobody visited these back plots often. His mom picked it out so that it felt special.

He sat down when he found it, holding his knees in as he took a breath.

“I fucking hate this.” He choked out, tears falling as he sobbed. He was hurt, heartbroken.

Lance was quiet and didn't tell him why he'd tried to _kill himself_ , why he hid his depression from everyone. His mom remarried when she'd told him that she couldn't bring herself to do that, even if her claim bite had faded when his dad did. Everyone was going to leave-

Keith looked down, touching his stomach slightly to feel how hard it was.

Or, well, everyone _except one…_

Keith sighed. He had too much going on right now, too much on his plate. Nothing felt right, nothing would ever feel right, and honestly? This was the only place that felt safe.

 _So, maybe that's why he was here?_ Sitting in the cemetery, hiding his father's name from any possible visitors as he sobbed? Who even knew at this point.

“What am I gonna do, dad?” He asked, voice hoarse as he caressed his barely grown stomach. It was gonna get bigger, he knew it. He was starting to put on the weight now, after all.

He could imagine what it would be like, feeling the fluttering kicks in his stomach, carrying a small version of him and Lance around….

Without having Lance there to kiss at his stomach, to sing to his stomach, to feel each kick with him...

* * *

“I- I'm sorry about Keith.” Krolia whispered. She'd apologized too many times to count at this point. It was all a mess. She thought that Keith knew that she had gotten engaged, thought that he knew about Kolivan.

“Krolia, it's not your fault.” Shiro told her. “But, we need to find Keith.”

Krolia nodded, looking over at the teenage alpha still sitting quietly on the couch.

“I'm taking him with me, I know where Keith is.” She told them, getting up and grabbing the teen. He looked shocked and worried. “I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I have a car.”

“Krolia, can we talk? Right now?” Shiro told her. She turned her head to him, soon feeling his whispers.

“Whatever you smelled on Keith, Lance doesn't know.” 

“Alright. I'm still taking him, though.” She admitted. “I'll be back.”

~~~

Lance fidgeted in his seat. Krolia had to wonder if he was nervous.

“I read about you in Keith’s letters.” She admitted. “Lance, right?”

“Yeah…” He mumbled.

“I'm Krolia, his mom. You and Keith seemed upset with each other today, what happened with that?” She asked.

He was silent. “I um… I tried to- to jump off a bridge… Keith wasn't happy about it.” He whispered.

“Why'd you try to jump off a bridge?”

“I um- I've had uh- I've had depression my whole life- and- and Keith has been um, he's been holding this secret and- and I thought he was gonna dump me, so I-”

“Why didn't you confront him instead?” She asked, looking over. “It's not healthy to keep secrets, and it would have been better to have gone to him and talked things out.” She sighed, worrying her lip.

“Yeah… so um, who's this Kolivan?” Lance asked.

“I met him when I was in the military.” She admitted, remembering their fond moments when off the field. Mostly with her trying to get him to lay down for the army medic. Feeling his heart beat and her telling him to breathe, look into her eyes-

“Keith talks about you and his dad sometimes.” He mumbled. “What- what exactly happened to him?”

“Keith’s father was a firefighter. I was gone and in active duty in a death zone, so I couldn't have him or Keith with me. When Keith was seven, his father died in a work-related incident. I became a prisoner of war at the time, so Keith was put into foster care for awhile. When I was able to come back into contact, it was only a year ago.” She explained, driving into the cemetery. 

“Wh- wait, why are we here?” He asked.

“Four plots before the chapel going south, almost all the way into the back is where his father is buried. Trust me, if I know him…. he'll be there.” She sighed.

“How do you know?” He asked.

“His father told me every problem Keith ever had. Keith would still go to him, even if he had to work things out himself.” She told him, pointing to the bike that was parked.

* * *

Keith spotted the car that pulled up, looking away as he heard the door open and shut in as calm of a manner that a car door can be shut. The smell of jasmine hit as he felt arms around him. 

“Keith, talk to me.” His mom whispered, moving hair from his face.

“You left dad behind.” He forced out. His voice felt weak, he'd been through too much and he was doing his best not to outright sob. Hell, he didn't even mean the words he said.

“Keith, I never left him behind.” She told him. “I was honest with you when I said that I loved him. I still love him, and Kolivan knows that. But, Kolivan and I love and care about each other, too.” She hugged him.

“I- I'm just- I dunno. Everything has been too much for me.” He sighed.

“I brought Lance. I got his side. I think you two need to talk.” Krolia offered.

“But-”

“I need a moment with your father, go talk to someone else’s for a bit.” She chuckled.

Keith got up, freezing. “Wait, how-”

“A mother always knows.” She winked, tapping her own nose. He covered his entire neck, flushing darkly. Shit, yeah. Shiro had pointed it out to him earlier. He'll need scent patches soon.

Real soon.

* * *

The house was quiet. Edelira walked around, taking a notepad before quietly scribbling down phone numbers and names. Robert would need a lawyer for the divorce. That is, if the prenuptial isn't to his liking.

She slipped her wedding band off, putting it in her jewelry box before locking it tightly. Maybe she'll have Vanessa take it and get rid of it. No use giving away a ring from a bad marriage.

The door creaked open as she walked to the master bathroom, not wishing to spot Robert as she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all ask: this chapter is completed.


	6. Kiss It Better: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s hands caressed his cheeks as he looked up into violet eyes. And, for the first time, he could see Keith looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a multiple perspective pov for this chapter, as my friend had done a chapter like that for their fic, just wanted to see if it would be good or not.
> 
> Oh, and Klance finally fuck. Congrats, you now have gay smut!
> 
> _~~I think there's only two more scenes that could allude to sex, that's not going into the flashbacks tho~~ _

“Hey.”

Lance turned his head, looking towards the backseat of Keith’s mom’s car to see the aforementioned omega climbing in. Keith 

“Hey.” He mumbled, shifting to climb in back as he took his seatbelt off.

“So um….” Keith looked down and played with his hands as he got in the back. Lance sat close to Keith, the Cuban looking at him as Keith kept his eyes in his lap.

“Your mom said we needed to talk-”

“You can call her Krolia.” Keith cut him off, feeling a burn in his chest- okay, _yeah no_ that's just heartburn. “But yeah…. we do.”

The alpha nodded, looking down as he sighed. “I um- about what happened, um-”

Keith decided to cut him off. “I shouldn't have yelled at y-”

Lance, instead, got his words composed and stopped him. “I thought you were gonna break up with me.”

Keith looked up, and with the sudden slap of the words and the heartburn, he could feel glistening tears burning his eyes.

“What? Why would you think that?” He asked, watching as Lance let out a sigh. He looked tired, he must've felt drained and exhausted from the past few days.

“Pidge told me you had something to tell me, but… she never told me _what_. All she said about it after what happened was- was that it wasn't anything bad. But, I did it because I- I don't know.” Lance tried to get the words out, unsure of how to phrase it. “I felt like it would've been- been easier if I left everyone if the one person I care about most couldn't stand to be with me-”

Keith’s hands caressed his cheeks as he looked up into violet eyes. And, for the first time, he could see Keith looking back.

“You scare me, McClain.” Keith whispered, tears falling down his cheeks and down into his neck- it was going to make it sticky and that was going to be disgusting. Yet right now-

Lance wiped his tears away with his thumbs, a fond and loving smile on his face.

“Not as much as you terrify me, Kogane.” He whispered, their foreheads falling together as Keith let out a shaky sigh. How could Lance McClain be gentle with him like this?

Lance moved, kissing Keith’s now-closed eyelids as he brought him into a hug. Keith could only hug him back, his thoughts wandering back to what he yearned to ask-

“Pidge… Pidge said that you had a cutting problem.” Keith spoke up, face scrunched up into Lance’s chest as he felt the two of them falling towards Lance’s back.

The alpha shut his eyes, letting out a sigh. “Yeah… I um- I had a bad relapse the day before- before yesterday.” He explained.

“When you didn't sleep?” Keith guessed. He remembered the stiff walk Lance had, _the hesitation to take his pants off-_

“Yeah. It um, it was on my leg-”

“How bad is it?” Keith asked, giving Lance zero chance to get upset about being cut off as he continued. “Did- do I need to clean it?” He asked.

“I just need a shower to soap it up, but the cuts aren't scabbed over. It's gonna hurt like a bitch, but not as bad as the first time I rinsed them.” Lance admitted, looking down at his legs. Mainly, at his thigh.

Keith looked down at Lance’s thigh as well, slowly placing a hand in the middle of it. “Do you regret it?”

“Honestly? No.” Lance felt emptiness in his words. ~~_Then again, how could words have feelings to them when he didn't?_~~

“You- you're not gonna do it again- are- are you?” Keith looked up at Lance, and the tightness of his throat felt like it was obvious to the alpha. Yet, he knew from experience that Lance was just as emotionally blinded as he was.

“No. I might not regret doing it, but I do feel bad about hurting you from it. I- I hurt you by relapsing, and I broke nearly two years of being clean.” Lance ran a hand through his hair, breath trembling as he let out another sigh. His lungs were flooded with air and he had to try to get it all out in as many sighs as he could.

Keith shifted up onto his knees, holding Lance tightly to his chest. “We'll get through this, Lance. But… you need to get help.”

“Yeah, I know.” He mumbled.

“I'm serious, we're getting you help.” Keith looked at him. Lance hooked an arm around Keith’s waist and the other around his thigh, suddenly pulling him onto his back.

“I know, but I want to be with you for right now.” Lance whispered, kissing him slowly.

~~~

“Ah-”

Lance used Keith’s back to shut the door, hands moving from his ass to his hips as lips locked on every inch of skin they could get. Keith could feel Lance’s pants bulging and rubbing against his own tented pants as he tried to reach the doorknob-

Lance moved Keith’s shirt off him, working at the white bralette - fuck Adam for making him wear bras due to a _baby_ \- before his pink lips were wrapped around a flushed nip-

“Dude, your nips are darker than I last remember.” His breath came hot against his chest as they moved to the nest on Keith’s bed.

“Yeah, I know. Just- _fuck_ , Lance, my boxers are getting too sticky for this.” He groaned, feeling hot fingers tug his pants and underwear off as he was left open and uncovered. Lance took this instant to look over the Keith he hadn't had physical contact with.

 At this point, the omega now had what appeared to be small breasts, his entire body looked a bit more plump and despite their position, Lance could see the small protruding bulge of Keith’s lower stomach.

They made him different, yet it made his cock twitch and his heart cry as he quickly got his own clothes off.

Keith sat up, moving Lance into a sitting position as he took a look at his thigh. It was unconventional how his cuts were all over and staggered all over. Yet, it was on the outside-

“Fold your legs.” Keith ordered, and Lance felt a tremble go through him as he obeyed. He felt lips connect with his neck, feeling lips nibble his collarbone as the omega made a hidden attempt to try and open his slit up without his help.

“You need help?” Lance asked, wrapping his arms around Keith as he felt the other tremble in his hold.

“N- No. Trust me, you'd probably make me cum if you did this-” He mumbled, and Keith wasn't wrong. His own fingers were nearly enough to make him cum at this point, and he was only trying to work himself up so he could loosen up for his alpha.

“You look like you're about to edge.” Lance admitted.

“Because I am.” Keith looked at him, pulling his hand away before taking the momentum to press the alpha into him. He whimpered, feeling the alpha’s hold on his legs. “Can, can you get my legs up onto your shoulders?” He asked.

“Shit, I can try.” Lance admitted, and Keith could feel an uncomfortable cramp in his leg as it was bent and stretched up to his claimed one's shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the omega’s back and waist to keep him close as he got his other leg up. 

Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s neck, panting as he looked at Lance. “Babe, why did we do this?” He asked, rocking against his cock desperately as he tried to ignore the discomfort in his legs for the pleasure in between them.

“Dunno, but you look like you're uncomfortable-” Lance moved his hands to Keith’s elbows, having him leg go of his neck as he lowered him onto his back.

Keith crossed his ankles behind Lance’s head as the alpha shifted onto his knees. Keith looked up at him, smiling as a hand rested on his stomach - trying not to rest on the bump. 

“God, Keith, you're gorgeous.” Lance whispered, pulling a moan from the omega as he started moving his hips.

“N- No you.” Keith responded, he was starting to lose his thought process. _Had it been this long?_ Normally he would be clear minded during sex. They both agreed that the ‘lust muddled mind’ was nothing but fiction-

His legs were moved from the alpha’s shoulders, wrapping around his waist instead as their lips connected. Lance’s hands moved, caressing Keith’s sides, feeling the barely there indent that caused Keith to be an omega - _no the indent made him Keith, made him **his**._

Keith let out a shuddered gasp, clenching around Lance’s cock as he felt the alpha nose at his neck with small nips.

That's when Lance caught it, it was faint, muffled behind the strong cigarette smoke that made up Keith’s arousal. (Or, as he internally described it, Keith’s pleased post-sex cigarette scent.) 

_Baby oil._

“Babe, your scent is off.” Lance breathed, looking at Keith, seemingly exchanging a loving look with him.

“Yeah. I've been meaning to find the right time to tell you this, Lance, but I'm-”

_**Bvvnn- bvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnn** _

Lance and Keith both shared a groan as Lance pulled away to grab his phone. “Shit, it's mamí-” He paused, sitting down as he answered it.

“Mamí?”

Lance frowned at the sound of running water, moving to hang up when he heard the phone drop-

It hit something _metallic_.

“Shit, mamí I'm on my way.” He hung up, getting up and getting dressed. Keith sat up and quickly got dressed as well, panic settling in the both of them as Lance quickly left the room and-

“Lance, what's up?” Shiro spoke, fully concerned with the teen’s shaking.

“I- I need to go home-”

Keith came out of his room, moving to Lance as he held his arm. He tried to calm Lance, rubbing his arm.

Shiro took notice of both teens’ nervousness. “What's going on?” He asked.

“My- m- m-” Lance stammered, feeling words leave him.

“It's his mom, he's worried about her.” Keith filled in. “Just get us a ride there.”

Shiro's eyes widened, quickly getting them to his car as he grabbed his keys. “C'mon, let's go!”

~~~

Lance shook as he got his front door unlocked, heart racing as he looked around the dark house.

“Mamí?!” He called, going upstairs before hearing the running water. “ _MAMÍ?!_ ”

He ran into his mother's bedroom, panic flooding him as he noticed the ajar bathroom door.

_Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump._

He went to the bathroom door, hearing the tub running as he saw water leaking onto the carpet.

**_Ba bump ba bump ba bump._ **

He opened the door, seeing the reddened water, the knife-

_bump… bump… bump-_

His heart stopped.

Keith stood at the front door, freezing when he heard Lance’s loud scream. That was when he ran upstairs, ran to Lance-

He froze when he saw Lance kneeling in a puddle of water, his mom in the tub-

Her wrists her slit, knife and phone on the floor.

* * *

**“911, what's your emergency?”**

**“My alpha's mom’s bleeding out. I need an ambulance at 255 Veradero Drive.”**

**“Alright, an ambulance is on the way. What's your name?”**

**“Keith, just- God, my alpha's a mess right now. He's gotten his mom out of the tub and is holding her wrists. I- I think she slit them.”**

**“Alright, do you mind if I speak to your alpha?”**

**“Yeah, go ahead. His name’s Lance.”**

_**Hic, cough-** _

**“He- hello?”**

**“Hi, Lance, Keith told me what was going on. We have help on their way right now, but I want to make sure you're doing okay.”**

**“O- Okay- I- shit I'm scared.”**

**“I understand that, deep breaths okay? Is your mom still breathing?”**

**“Y- Yeah- she had- she had ca- called me two minutes bef- be- before I got here, a-and she was un- un-”**

**“Unconscious.”**

**“Unconscious- th-that when I- when I got here.”**

**“Alright, I heard you were trying to stop the bleeding, that was smart thinking.”**

**“Th- thanks.”**

**“Can you take a deep breath for me, Lance?”**

**“Y- Ye- Yeah.”**

_**Sigh-** _

**“That's good. Keep breathing slow for me, okay? Help is almost there.”**

**“Tha- thank you- I just- fuck why would she do this?”**

**“I don't know, but we're going to find out, okay? The ambulance should have pulled up by now. I'm going to hang up, okay? Keep breathing slowly and deeply, okay?”**

**“Okay- thank- thank you…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃😃


	7. Kiss It Better: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance grabbed his hand, curling it gently as he pressed a small kiss to his knuckles. He trembled, tears falling down his face.
> 
> _The bridge. Dark eyes- the evil smirk, the waves- he's drowning-_
> 
> _Drowning…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _~~if everything leading up to the last chapter was a build up to a storm, this is the week before Pompeii's massive burial~~ _

Keith stood quietly as he watched two EMT's try and wrap Lance’s mom’s wrists and get her on oxygen to keep her stable. A third talked to Lance, trying to get him to breathe as he was wrapped in a shock blanket and led after his mom.

~~_Would it even be a good idea to tell him about the baby right now?_ ~~

Lance turned back to look at Keith, tears in his eyes as he reached back for him. Keith quickly followed him, looking at one of the EMT's.

“Do you think I can come with them?” He asked. “For- for emotional support?”

One of the EMT's looked at him, and he had to swallow a lump in his throat. Somehow, he must've gotten pity.

“You'll have to sit up front, but you can ride along.” He replied, turning back to attend to Lance’s mom.

The instant they were outside, Shiro hurried to Keith.

“Keith, what-” He froze when he saw Edelira, eyes wide. She'd been fine that morning when he left her house. She looked as though her future was bright. _How-_

“Oh my God-”

“I'm going with Lance in the ambulance.” Keith admitted, fingers trembling. “I- I need to be there with him. I'll meet you there. Call Matt and have him tell Pidge and Hunk, and- and call Lance’s dad.” He hurried to the ambulance, fear filling him as he got into the front of the ambulance.

~~~

Lance sat silently as he looked down at his white- now red- shirt. He had blood on his hands- _God-_

Keith watched Lance tremble as tears filled his eyes. He moved, resting his cheek against Lance’s arm.

“Baby?” He asked, reaching up to caress Lance’s cheek. Lance looked at Keith-

_Mamí. Dull green eyes-_ violet eyes full of tears- _blood- all- all over the tiles- open wrists-_ a gentle thumb wiping a tear from his face-

Lance grabbed his hand, curling it gently as he pressed a small kiss to his knuckles. He trembled, tears falling down his face.

_The bridge. Dark eyes- the evil smirk, the waves- he's drowning-_

_Drowning…_

**_D_ ** _o                                  i_

_r **w**                               n_

_**n                                       g**_

“Lance- Lance!”

Lance snapped his eyes up, swallowing hard as he clutched Keith's shirt- _when did he grab Keith’s shirt again?_

“Fu- _fmm_!” Lance pulled away, grabbing his hair as he stomped his foot.

“Baby…” Keith rested his head on Lance’s back, hesitantly rubbing his stomach to try and calm the life inside him as well as the one responsible for that life.

“ _ **MMMH!**_ ” Lance jerked back, smacking his knees as he started to bounce and rock.

Keith took this moment to give him his hand. “Hey, hey. Stim.” He breathed, feeling shaky hands take his as a thumb caressed and gently moved his fingers. He moved his fingers, curling and uncurling them as Lance moved about them.

“ _Chchchchchch-_ ” Lance shifted in his seat, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Nerves that were on fire and sparking like fireworks soon started to fizzle. Dizziness became contentment, and he started to feel calm.

Keith sat with Lance as the minutes passed, as Lance chittered and fiddled and tapped and rocked and bounced-

The fiddling stopped after awhile, and Keith could only smile as he chirped along with his chitters. He wrapped his arms around Lance, rocking them both side to side as the alpha swayed with him.

He hoped that Lance was calming down.

“ _Mn…_ ”

_The last she'd remembered was running water, sharp pain in her wrists, her trying to get out and call the cops. An ambulance. Anyone._

_She felt faint, all she could see from the water was red. Her wrists was wide open-_

She opened her eyes, seeing gauze on her wrists, saw the IV in her arm-

Saw the padded cuffs keeping her down- wait.

She sat up, dizziness suddenly dotting her vision in splotches of black and white. She blinked, looking around the empty room.

“Hello?!” She called, amazed that she still had her voice from all the screaming she'd done. “ _HELLO!?!_ ”

A nurse hurried in, looking at her. “Yes?” He asked, coming in and checking her vitals.

“What- why am I cuffed? I'm not- I- I didn't do this to myself.” She told him. “Trust me, I'm in no way a threat to myself or anyone.”

“I understand that, ma'am, but until I get a direct order from your doctor, I can't remove them.” _**Fuck.**_

“May I speak with my doctor, then?” She asked.

“Yeah, I'll page her. She'll want to check up on you anyways. Is there anything I can get you, in the meantime?” He asked, looking at her.

“Coke?” She asked. “And- and I want to know if my family’s here-”

“I'll get you your coke. As for your family, two teen boys came here with you in the ambulance. The omega's obviously pregnant, with that strong of a smell I'm surprised the alpha hadn't started commenting on it.” He muttered.

“Yeah, no, the alpha’s my kid. He um- he never learned what the defining scent smelled like.” She admitted. “Don't- don't tell him about the omega.”

“Will do.” The nurse nodded. “I'll be back with your coke.” He walked off, humming softly.

She sighed, looking around. At least they got her name on the board right.

_Suicide attempt, huh? Pch- like **I'd** do **that-**_

She paused, biting her lip.

_Well, I doubt I'd be able to go through with it. ~~Did I ever try? Well, accidentally, during middle school, but otherwise…~~_

The nurse walked back in, removing one of the padded cuffs before giving her a small can of coke with a straw in it.

“Here you go.” He smiled, letting her take it and drink it on her own.

“Thank you.” She smiled, moving it to her immobilized hand. “So um… do I have any visitors? Can I have any visitors?”

“Only two at a time, and until the doctor deems you as not a threat to yourself or others, you're only allowed direct family.” He explained.

“So, my husband and kids can come see me, but not my grandchild and daughter in l-”

“You have grandkids? You don't even look that old!” He was shocked, his eyes sparkling.

She smiled, cheeks reddening. “I'm thirty four. I um- my oldest is nineteen. Has a little one year old boy, two this August, and he recently had a little girl a few days ago.”

“So you had your first when you were _fifteen_? Wow.” He mumbled.

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “It happens sometimes, but… we learn to accept it.”

A woman walked in, smiling. “Hi, I'm Dr. Vryne.”

“Hi, Dr. Vryne.” Edelira smiled, watching the nurse walk off quietly. The doctor sat down, humming happily.

“So, do you mind if I ask what happened?” She asked.

“I was minding my own business at home, just doing some things. I um- I thought my husband had come home, so I decided I'd go into the bathroom, maybe pretend to be getting in the shower-”

Dr. Vryne looked at her, and that was when the scent of _alpha_ wafted from her. 

_She doesn't fucking believe me._

“Well, I heard a commotion, so…”

_The door creaked open as she walked to the master bathroom, not wishing to spot Robert as she started getting things ready for a bath. She frowned when she heard rummaging instead of Robert’s footsteps and so, she turned the water on and plugged the tub._

_The rummaging stopped, and she took this moment to open her bathroom door, only to see-_

_It had gone quickly. Enraged brown eyes, fear-stricken as a knife was swiped._

_She'd held her arm up- stumbling back as she grabbed at the now-slit wrist-_

**_Splash!_ **

_She tried to sit up, seeing the knife swipe again as the second one hit her other arm, this time leaving a shallower cut. She trembled, unable to breathe as the attacker seemed to get an idea and cut her other wrist, dropping the knife on the floor before running._

_She got up, blood spilling into the tub and dyeing it as she tried to grab her phone._

_She fell again, having called someone. She kept struggling, feeling water pull blood from her as she felt the tub fill over her face. She couldn't get up, couldn't breathe-_

_She heard a muffled scream, feeling warm hands pull her out of the water as she heard frantic pants and sobs-_

_Despite the air now in her lungs, she felt everything fade. Despite how hard she'd tried to not go-_

“A _robber_ attacked you?” Dr. Vryne asked, skeptical. Typical.

“I'm telling the truth. _He_ was about _5’10_ , brown _hair_ and eyes, white.” She sighed. “I want to say that _I know him. I might've seen him before-_ ”

“Talk to the police about it, okay?” The doctor mumbled, hesitant as her other cuff was removed.

“Alright. Is um- can I have a visitor? Just one?” She asked.

The doctor nodded. “I'll go ask which family member would like to see you.” She smiled, leaving.

Edelira looked at her wrists quietly-

_**Brown** **hair**. Brown eyes. White. **5’10.** It was **definitely** the **neighbor’s boy**. But.. why would **he** do this?_

“Edi?”

She looked up, seeing her husband as he waved at her.

“Hi, Robert.” She mumbled, looking down.

“Word travels fast. I just got here, told you had almost died-” He paused, taking her left hand as he sat down. “You- did you-”

“No. The _neighbor’s boy_ broke into our house. I don't think _he knew what he was doing_. I- I doubt _he'd do this to **anyone**_ in _his_ right mind.” She admitted.

He nodded, and the room was silent. She drank her coke quietly.

“You took your wedding ring off.” He pointed out.

“Keith’s guardian told me that Keith caught you with another woman. Figured that since we clearly aren't claiming one another anymore that there's no point in secretly being with others.” She pulled her hand away.

“Edi-”

“ _Don't_ _call me Edi._ I married you because you said you wanted to be with me. I had written down phone numbers for lawyers that your salary could afford in case you didn't like the prenuptial that was written out by my mother’s lawyers.” She spoke sternly, and Robert winced at the icy steel scent and frozen oxidized cooper that her eyes produced when she glared at him.

“Okay.” He sighed. “Do I- do I go?”

She nodded. “Keep close with the kids. Just because you couldn't be a faithful husband doesn't mean you can abandon your children. But… be gentle with Lance on this situation. Heaven knows he's been through enough.” She told him.

“Alright.” Robert got up, going to leave. He paused, looking back. “I um… Lance’s omega, Keith, is he…?”

“His guardian also told me that, yes. I doubt Lance knows yet, so don't mention it to him.” Edelira mumbled. “But, can you send him in? I need mi estrella to brighten the room.”

Robert nodded. “ _Todavía me preocupo por ti, mi amor._ ” He whispered, walking off.

Edelira looked down, tears filling her eyes as she let out a quiet sob.

_She could've left Robert months ago when he saw him with her. Yet…_

_Why did she lie to herself about his cheating? More importantly…._

_Why did she lie about the fact that her attacker was **a man**?_

~~~

_“Mamí?”_

_Edelira looked up, tear-filled blue eyes staring at her as she sat up in bed. Her husband was at work, and she was alone._

_“ Si, mi estrella?” She whispered, holding her arms out as the little boy ran and hugged her tight. She helped him into her bed, holding him close as tears fell down his face._

_“What's wrong, baby?” She asked, looking at him quietly. He was still her baby, her youngest. Her shining star._

_“I- I had a- a- a dream. N’ you died-” He hiccupped, hugging her tightly._

_“Sweetpea, I won't die for a very long time. Not until Heavenly Father decides that it's my time to go.” She whispered, kissing his forehead._

_“R-Really?” He asked._

_“Really.” She smiled. “Do you wanna sleep in here with me to make sure I don't die?”_

_“Mhm.” He nodded._

_“Alright. Go to sleep, mi pequeño león. Te quiero hasta la luna y más allá.”_

_“ Tambien te amo mamí.”_

“M- Mamí?”

Edelira let her memory fade away as she turned to see Lance. Her estrella, who was once the brightest star in Leo, now a dull twinkle in the night sky.

“C'mere.” She whispered, getting one railing of her bed dropped as Lance suddenly ran and hugged her, sobbing loudly into her shoulder.

“Oh, _mi precioso león_ , I'm okay.” She whispered, feeling his sobs escalate as he moved to sit on the bed. She took this time to cradle him, humming softly.

_“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.”_ She sang softly, rocking him as he cried his feelings out.

_“Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín.”_ Okay, so a nighttime lullaby probably shouldn't have been the first thing to mind, but… he was being soothed. It always helped.

_“Háganle la cama en el toronjil, y en la cabecera pónganle un jazmín que con su fragancia me lo haga dormir.”_

_“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.”_

_“Esta leche linda que le traigo aquí, es para este niño que se va a dormir.”_

“Arr- rrorró mi ni- niño-” Lance sang back, trying to help sing.

“Shh, sweetie. Breathe, okay?” She whispered, kissing his forehead as she finished the song for him.

_“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.”_

_“Este lindo niño se quiere dormir… cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir.”_

_“Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón.”_

As the song closed, she looked down to see Lance was trying to muffle his sobs poorly.

“I'm here. I'm okay.” She promised, kissing his head.

“N-n-no yo- you’re n- no- o- ot.” He choked out, coughing.

“I am, though. Sweetie, someone broke into our home. I would never hurt myself intentionally and leave you behind.” She promised.

“P- p- pro- omise?” He asked, watching her hold out her pinkie. He took it in his own, hiccupping as he rested against her again.

She kissed his head, holding him close. She'd ask him about his depression when he's calmer.

As for him…. he doubts that he'd tell her about his cutting problem. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Maybe I _won't_ make the other woman bad.   
> Me, remembering Investigation Discovery has a multi-season show about wives who kill their husband and cheating husbands’ girlfriends killing wives: :)
> 
> Also, translations!!
> 
> Mi estrella - my star  
> Todavía me preocupo por ti, mi amor - I still care about you, my love  
> mi pequeño/precioso león - my little lion/my precious lion  
> Te quiero hasta la luna y más allá - (roughly) I love you to the moon and back. I included this one because it's the last sentence of my favorite children's book (I Love You This Much) from when I was growing up.  
> Tambien te amo mamí - (roughly) Love you, too, mamí.
> 
> I'm a fucking mess. I took French in high school, and I'm using Google translate because I have no ~~bilingual~~ friends.
> 
> As for the lullaby, it's called Arrorro Mi Niño, and holy shit I know I'm probably going to get shit for this song but like, I'm trying.
> 
> The English translated lyrics:  
> Hush-a-bye my baby  
> Hush-a-bye my sun  
> Hush-a-bye oh piece  
> of my heart.
> 
> This pretty child  
> Wants to sleep already  
> Make him a cradle   
> of rose and jasmine.
> 
> Make him a bed  
> On the lemon balm   
> And at the head  
> Put jasmine  
> With its fragrance  
> To put him to sleep for me.
> 
> Hush-a-bye my baby  
> Hush-a-bye my sun  
> Hush-a-bye oh piece  
> of my heart.
> 
> This beautiful milk  
> That I bring him here  
> Is for this baby  
> Who is going to sleep.
> 
> Hush-a-bye my baby  
> Hush-a-bye my sun  
> Hush-a-bye oh piece  
> of my heart.
> 
> This lovely baby  
> Wants to sleep  
> He closes his eyes  
> And opens them again.
> 
> Hush-a-bye my baby  
> Hush-a-bye my sun  
> Hush-a-bye oh piece  
> of my heart.
> 
>  
> 
> As for the stim part, stimming is something that, most commonly, those with ADHD and Autism do to prevent overstimulation, as well as most neurodivergent people to prevent certain illnesses from affecting them. (Help calm during panic attacks, keep from slipping into depressive episodes as a coping mechanism, so on and so forth.) This isn't to say that neurotypicals can't stim as well, in fact it's normal and common for humans of all neurological forms to stimulate themselves in various ways.
> 
> The ways Lance does in this chapter are, in order:
> 
> Bouncing/Rocking (can simulate being rocked to sleep)  
> Fiddling (really just playing with am object, Keith gave him his hand which was able to simulate smooth rocks as well as human touch)  
> Chittering (a form of vocal stimulant that is a series of clicks and chirps, depending on your preference)  
> Tapping (simple leg bouncing, in this case, as it could be any form of tapping)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus joke:
> 
> "Is there anything I can get you, in the meantime?” He asked, looking at her.
> 
> “Coke?” She asked.
> 
> He winced. "Ooh... _is Pepsi okay?_ "


	8. Traumatic Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. So, someone hurt her?” Keith asked, stretching as he pulled Lance into a cradle.
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… I think she lied to my dad about who attacked her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! Flashback is traumatic and explicitly underaged non-con!!

“She's talking with the police now.” Lance mumbled, sitting next to Keith and jolting the omega awake.

“Oh. So, someone hurt her?” Keith asked, stretching as he pulled Lance into a cradle.

“Yeah. The police said that the only people they wanted to talk to was my mami, her doctor to make sure she was doing okay, and me. I um, I told them my side before I left her room.” He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… I think she lied to my dad about who attacked her.”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked.

“Dad said something about our neighbor, about how ‘he'll pay for this’, but mami said a woman attacked her.” He whispered. “I don't- Keith, I don't get why she'd lie to him.” 

“Did you hear what the woman looked like?” Keith asked. “I mean, like, what did your mami say?”

“She was blonde, brown eyes, about 5’4”... I- I don't get why she knows so much descriptives of her.” Lance mumbled. “It- it kinda worries me.”

Keith swallowed, moving closer to take Lance’s hands. “Sweetie, I um… I didn't want to say this because it was your parents, but um- I- I caught your dad with a woman in your house. I'm- I'm pretty sure it would've been the same woman your mom was talking about.”

Lance blinked. “No, no wh- my dad wouldn't hire someone to kill my mami-”

“No, Lance-” Keith sighed. “They were passing your bedroom door, and- she was putting her clothes back on. Your dad, he's been cheating on your mom.”

It was quiet, yet Lance could only hear his heartbeat, feel his body start to shake.

“I- I can't-” He got up.

“Lance, wait-”

“No, I- I need some space.” He stammered out, leaving as the omega watched with a mix of fear, distress, and an overwhelming amount of regret.

* * *

**whats another year when youre immortal and will never die - group chat**

**the POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!:** moms in the hospital

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** WHAT!?! What happened?!

 **the POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!:** attacked, idk, too much rn

_**Lance McClain left the chat** _

**AAAA⁴:** Shit not again what the fuck.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** no, he's gonna be fine. it's my fault. he um, he's had a stressful day. can one of you pm him and make sure he's okay?

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** On it.

 

**Hershey's™ - Lance McClain**

**Nutella™:** Lance? What's going on?

 **Hershey's™:** keitg told nr that my dass cheating on mu mom

 **Hershey's™:** ica bt brathe i cabr taln to krith i 

 **Hershey's™:** im st tge hospiral come get me 

 **Nutella™:** I can't, tina and mama are both out and I'm watching my little brothers.

 **Hershey's™:** fuck fine

 

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** _Sent image._

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** I tried.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** god, ill have shiro go after him. thank you, hunk, i appreciate it.

 

**hunkules - Hunk Garrett**

**hunkules:** Hey, did you tell him yet?

 **meercat:** the issue with his mom stopped me from telling him. I was literally about to say it.

 **hunkules:** Shit.

 **meercat:** yeah…

 

 **its a avocado, thanks:** shiro told me that adam's coming in case lance decided to walk home.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** i’m… i’m about to cry, he needs to come back. i'm fucking scared.

 **AAAA⁴:** Hold on.

 

**no this is a crayon - Matt Holt**

**is that a weed:** Hey. Get your dick out of your sock. Emergency.

 **no this is a crayon:** 1) I have an actual girl in here. 3) What's the emergency?

 **is that a weed:** You skipped two. Lance’s mom’s in the hospital and Keith’s freaking over it and Shiro’s there.

 **no this is a crayon:** Two was me saying I'll be a bit if you need me, but she’s leaving.

 **is that a weed:** Lmao 

 **no this is a crayon:** Be nice. 😢😢😢

 **is that a weed:** W/e, get down her asap before your girlfriend decides to dump you for Bae-Bae.

 

 **AAAA⁴:** Matt and I are on our way rn.

 **I'M VEEGAAAAN:** I'm supposed to be sleeping. Holy shit this is intense.

 **AAAA⁴:** Oh, morning Lotor.

 **I'M VEEGAAAAN:** Morning, Pidge.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** hi, update, lance left and i just got sick like four times. sorry.

 **cheez-itz treadmill:** Apparently Keith almost told Lance, but the incident stopped him.

 **hoi-YAAA!:** That's some shitty luck. Hope things get better.

 **hoi-YAAA!:** Also thanks for waking me up, babe 😒😒😔😔😑😑

 **AAAA⁴:** Skype date?

 **hoi-YAAA!:** I wish. His dad let him come stay with me until we head out on our trip with Romelle.

 **I'M VEEGAAAAN:** She's joking, she loves me.

**hoi-YAAA!: 🤔🤔🤔**

**AAAA⁴:** Omg if you two are gonna fuck pls leave, my ace ass cannot deal rn

 **got a hat made of broccoli:** bold of you to assume they haven't yet lmfao. but srsly they made me leave bc Lotor’s the neediest omega alive.

* * *

Lance walked along the road, tears falling down his face as he angrily wiped them away. He folded his arms, despite the comfortable coolness around the night air.

A car slowly stopped, the window rolling down.

_“Hey, Leandro-”_

Lance turned his head, face paling.

~~~

_“Leandro…”_

_Lance started to wake up, feeling his pants and underwear being removed. He tried to get them back up, feeling a hand pull his own away._

_“Ah-ah, no. Not until we're done.” A familiar voice whispered, when Lance suddenly felt an unfamiliar stretch._

_“Un- uncle Antonio? What are you-” A hand was clamped over his hand as the stretch stopped for a brief second. It returned, harsh with excruciating pain suddenly joining. Tears suddenly filled his eyes as he tried to scream in pain. He felt himself move to his chest, tears and sobs of pain leaving him as he felt something move. Felt puffs of air on the back of his neck._

_“Ung- hmng- fuck- you're so tight, Leandro. So good, too.” His uncle breathed into his neck, grunting as he felt a sudden warmth fill him as the harsh stretch left. He was rolled back onto his back, hand still over his mouth as he felt something spill out of him._

_“Oh, Leandro… don't cry. I was just showing you in my own way how much I love you.” He whispered, uncovering his lips long enough to press his own against his. He cringed at the feeling of a tongue entering his mouth, moving away desperately._

_“G- Go away…” He whimpered._

_“Oh, Leandro, you know you liked it. You don't want your uncle Antonio upset, do you?” He asked._

_“N- N- No…” He whimpered._

_“Good. Keep this a secret, okay? You don't want mami's heart to break because she can't love you like I do, right?”_

_He quickly shook his head._

_“Good. Now, in the morning, I'll help you get your bath okay? Can't have mami learn of our love.”_

~~~

Lance backed up, discreetly turning his phone’s camera on and putting on video as he put it in his pocket.

“Wh- what do you want?” He asked, memory after memory filling him as he felt himself starting to get sick.

“I heard about your mom. What? Are you still upset that I stopped loving you because you got older-” Lance cut his uncle off quickly. 

“No. No, don't- don't _fucking_ say that. You know exactly what you fucking did.” He swallowed hard, he felt as though he was choking on bile.

“Leandro, I was-”

“ _ **No**_. Don't _fucking_ call me Leandro! My name is _Lance_.” He snapped.

“You act as if I hurt you.” Antonio scoffed.

“You fucking _raped me_ until I turned fourteen! How the fuck am I supposed to act?!” Lance yelled, stepping back mo-

There's a _railing_. What- there's a _**cliff**_. _**Shit**_.

“Well, maybe _stop pretending_ that you didn't like it!! You and I both know you were _**asking**_ for me all day!! I only gave you what you wanted!!” Antonio yelled.

“ _ **HOW!?!**_ HOW DID I _**FUCKING**_ _SHOW_ THAT I WAS ASKING FOR IT!?! I WAS _FIVE **FUCKING** **YEARS** **OLD**_! ALL I WAS ASKING FOR WAS FOR MAMI, TOYS, AND CANDY! NOT FOR MY LIFE TO BE _**FUCKING RUINED**_ BY _YOU_!!!” He screamed. “GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY _PARENTS_! NOT NEAR MY _**OMEGA**_! NOT NEAR _**ANYONE**_!!”

“You little fucking sh-”

_**BREEEEEEEEEEEE-** _

Lance grabbed the railing, feeling exhausted as tears filled his eyes. He turned, seeing a man get out of his car-

“A-Adam?”

“Lance, get in my car.” Adam called, and he rushed quickly to the car before getting in-

When he got in, he got his phone and kept record on as he turned the radio off to try and get their conversation. He paused, seeing the chat bubbles open...

* * *

Keith sat in the bathroom stall, gagging again as he let out sob after sob. This was shitty. Everything was shitty.

His phone buzzed as he grabbed it, looking at it quietly.

 

**chestnut - Lance McClain**

**chestnut:** hey, im sorry i ran out

 **chestnut:** ill be omw back soon? idk adam picked me up but im gonna be back

 **chestnut:** but um, dumb question

 **onyx:** is it about what i was trying to tell you?

 **chestnut:** a lil?

 **onyx:** aight, shoot.

 **chestnut:** why havent you told me yet?

 **chestnut:** like, you couldve told me when i got back from seeing mami, but you didnt

 **onyx:** yeah….

_**onyx is typing…** _

 

Lance took a breath, turning the recording off quickly as he shook. Adam was on his way back, he was on the phone-

 

“Yes, the license plate is 4B 57835, a tan Corolla Camry, I think either 2008 or 2009. Name is…” Adam looked at him.

 

“Antonio Rodriquez.” He mouthed.

 

“Antonio Rodriquez.” Adam repeated. “I don't know how it's spelled. He has green eyes, brown hair, he's I'm fairly certain Puerto Rican.” 

 

 **onyx:** i didn't tell you before because i was terrified and unsure of what i was going to do, and i'm still not too sure.

 **onyx:** but i know what i'm certain about, so my thoughts were that it was better to tell you at this point that later.

 **onyx:** but with your mom getting hurt, and with you being on a constant up and down, i don't want to screw up and make things worse.

 **onyx:** sorry i took so long, you left and i've been crying so hard that i can't stop puking. it's,,, everywhere-

 **chestnut:** omfg babe im so sorry, adam and i are on our way rn

 **onyx:** okok pls hurry 😢😢😢😢😢😢😵

 **chestnut:** but um, hey, quick question

 **onyx:** yea?

 **chestnut:** have you been dropping hints about your secret?

 **onyx:** ig. i kept slipping up and telling you by accident, but um…. ngl you're a lil dense and i'm both relieved and upset about it bc it feels like you really don't know.

 **chestnut:** ill be able to figure it out, who knows

 **onyx:** okok, but…. i feel like i should tell you myself. y'know, so um, don't figure it out to a certainty.

 **chestnut:** lmao okok 💙

 **onyx:** ❤

Keith smiled, wiping his nose and mouth with toilet paper before touching his stomach.

“Don't worry, my _corazón_. Daddy’ll know soon.” He mumbled. He was lucky he at least knew Lance’s pet name for him.

_Maybe it'll be the baby’s too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need a Lance Protection Squad don't we?


	9. My Life or Yours, But Both Are in His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he made the right choice, maybe telling him about the baby would've fucked over things for him. He needed his time, but _fuck_ it _**hurt-**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THIS UM, THIS IS _ALSO_ EXPLICIT NON-CON.
> 
> Also new faces.

It had been two weeks since Lance’s mom had been released from the hospital. Keith was walking home from the store late at night, hiding his face as he walked in the dark.

The conversation still played in his head from when Keith walked Lance to his front door the day after.

_“Keith, I'm… I thought about this and-” Lance sighed, looking down as his fingers trembled. “I- I want to focus on my mami and my mental health right now, make- make sure we're both okay. This feels shitty, super shitty, but I-”_

_Keith had quickly caught on, hugging Lance tightly as he forced back tears._

_“Lance, if you want us to take a break while you sort things out, it's okay.” He promised, despite the heartache, the tears budding in his eyes._

Maybe he made the right choice, maybe telling him about the baby would've fucked over things for him. He needed his time, but _fuck_ it _ **hurt-**_

_“Hey, sexy.”_

Keith froze, looking over to see a devilish smirk and a tall alpha. He backed up, fear bubbling over into his scent as he hissed loudly at her. _**Fuck**_ this bitch. **_Who was she?!_**

“Oh-ho-ho, tough little omega, aren't we?” A second voice, this time a male alpha, came as he was grabbed from behind. He struggled greatly, growling as he thrashed violently. The movements were quick, finding himself being dragged into a nearby alleyway.

The first alpha grabbed a baseball bat, smirking. “Keep moving and I'll beat your ribs black and blue.” She laughed, and Keith only stiffened when he felt the second alpha’s hard cock on his lower back.

Despite what the first alpha alluded to with her words, she aimed to hit him with the bat. His instinct kicked in, causing him to lift his leg as he suddenly felt the contact on his shin. He could've sworn he heard a crack come from his leg.

“He's resisting too much. You wanna give him a treat of why you shouldn't resist us?” She asked the second alpha, who started to undo Keith’s pants.

_Shit no no no no-_

**_Fuck!_ **

He hissed, feeling a hand on his cock as it got hard. He could feel slick pooling into his underwear as tears slipped down his cheek and chin. _It was just his body trying to protect him. He-_ ~~_God what a disgusting fucking person he is. Would this count as **cheating**? Getting hard and wet like this? Feeling **pleasure** when he literally felt sick to his stomach?_~~

The first alpha smirked, stepping closer as she gripped his face and chin. “Awe, is the widdle omega crwoyin?” She mocked in a baby voice. “Dude, you're going too slow.” She snapped at the second alpha, ripping Keith’s pants- ~~_shit, these were his favorite maternity pants-_~~ and underwear as she moved to get herself out of her pants.

Keith cringed at the sight, seeing her hardened and enlarged clit.

“Like what you see?” She breathed, and Keith shook as she pressed into his slit. ~~_Despite the sight, it was basically like a cock. Fuck how was he close?_~~

A sob racked through him, causing him to shake harshly as he tried to get out of her gr-

_**Click-** _

“Hey, bitch, can you and your idiot fuckwad get away from my friend?”

Keith snapped his head up, seeing brown eyes and bleached hair. _Rolo_. He felt the one alpha pull out of him as the other let go. He felt himself slump down and fall, quickly feeling another’s arms **_omega, another omega_** wrap around him.

“Nyma, do you need help getting him into the van?” Rolo asked. Keith remembered them well.

Rolo was his ex before he and Lance got together, whereas Nyma was Lance’s. He knew Nyma well, especially from Lance’s story of when she used to _physically wrestle him_ to the ground _for fun_. 

He didn't understand why Rolo would ask if she needed hel-

_Oh._

He could smell it now, Rolo's infamous gasoline and mint gum scent. _And baby oil._

“I've got him.” Nyma promised, a small pout as Keith looked at her- she'd let her blonde grow into her dyed violet hair. “C'mon, Keith, you um… can you stand?”

Keith tried, holding onto her as tears fell more aggressively.

~~_**Great. Lance will never want us anymore. He'll think that the baby is a rapist's baby. He's never going to take me back. Never never never.** _ ~~

He was set in the backseat of the van as another set of sobs broke through him. Nyma was quick to get close to him, holding him close.

“Breathe, buddy…” She whispered, holding him as she watched him start to bite his hand. She looked around the van, watching Rolo get in.

“Shit.” Rolo mumbled, seeing Keith before going through his glove box and pulling out what looked to be a silicone ring in a small polyester wrap.

He gave it to Keith, who quickly let go of his hand to chew on the item. _**Fuck**_. ~~_When’d Rolo find this?! He lost it a long time ago at his place-_~~

“Should we take you to a hospital?” Nyma asked, catching Keith’s attention as he shook his head.

“Jus- just call the cops. I- I rather not- not now.” He whimpered.

Nyma nodded, holding Keith tightly as she grabbed her phone.

* * *

It was hell. Filling the report out, having Rolo and Nyma as witnesses to fill in the report with him.

The worst of it… was the _**guilt**_ he felt. Even as he was told _it's not your fault_ , that _they'll be caught and you'll get the justice you deserve…._

He was _claimed_. His alpha _wasn't there_ to protect him, protect _**them**_. He ended up _**alone**_ without _**his alpha**_.

So, this made his time recovering a… pain. A _depressing_ pain involving only reading the group chats and never replying to a single person.

He just wanted to sit in his nest, wait the week counting down to Lance’s birthday, throw the party, and go back to hiding-

“Keith?” Kolivan called, knocking on the door. “You have guests. Should I let them in?”

Keith sighed, curling up. “Yeah.” He called, hearing footsteps leave before the door creaked open with the smell of _flowers_ , _coconuts_ , and an _herb garden_.

He peered out from under his blanket, seeing Romelle's brown eyes right in his face.

“Uh…”

“Wow, you really smell strongly of baby oil-” 

“Romelle.” Allura cut her off, pulling her back-

**Alpha. _Allura’s_ \- _she-_**

He hid again, a growl leaving him suddenly as the more earthly scents backed away. He-

~~_He **should** trust Allura, why can't he-_ ~~

“Keith?”

He peered out, seeing the dark grey eyes of Lotor as he whimpered.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Keith could only shake his head as he started to _sob_.

“I- I _can't_ \- I- I'm _**sorry**_!” He choked out, curling up tightly. “I- I- I jus-”

Lotor blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Allura and Romelle. Allura gave a saddened look, leaving the room quietly as Keith’s fearful scent started to fade slightly. Romelle quickly hurried after Allura, leaving the two omegas alone.

“Allura.” She grabbed her arm. “Allura, I think something is wrong with Keith. Y'know, besides Lance saying that they’re on a break currently.”

Allura sighed, looking at the beta. “Well, whatever it is, I was clearly the one who caused it.” She mumbled.

Krolia walked past, pausing. “Hey, what's wrong?” She asked.

“Allura thinks Keith’s upset because of her.” Romelle explained.

“No- oh. Oh, he never… oh yeah…”

“What?” Allura asked.

Krolia sighed. “About… about a week ago, two alphas cornered him and- and one of them raped him.” She explained. 

“Oh frick…” Romelle whispered, while Allura stood in shock.

Krolia nodded, looking down worriedly. “Yeah… he's still very traumatized by it, this is the first day this past week where he hasn't been pulled from his nest to talk to a therapist.”

“Oh- oh _God_ -” Allura covered her mouth. “Did- does anybody know about this?” She asked.

“I'm assuming that if you don't know, than neither do his other friends.” Krolia muttered.

“An- _God_ Lance won't ever want me any _mo-o-o-ore!_ ” Keith sobbed, not even realizing that he'd let Lotor into his nest as he sobbed into the other omega. “A- an- and I-” He sniffled. “I keep- _she keeps coming back-_ and- and I just need her _**out of my head!!**_ ” He sobbed harder, coughing.

“She's not going to hurt you anymore.” Lotor explained, rubbing Keith’s back. “How- how far along are you now?” Lotor asked.

“A- about- um… six- sixteen weeks.” Keith sniffled, smoothing over his ~~_Lance's_~~ large pajama shirt to rub over the bump that was just now starting to show.

“You still… you still haven't told Lance yet?” He asked.

Keith shook his head. “I- I'll- I'll tell hi- him on- on his bi- birthda-ay.” He promised, feeling the tears be wicked away.

“Promise you'll tell him?” Lotor asked.

“Promise.” Keith hiccupped, holding his pinkie out to join the other omega’s. “O- Oh, and um-”

“Yes?” Lotor asked.

“I um…” He looked away, sniffing. “I made a decision.”

“What is it?” He asked, watching Keith curiously.

A small smile left the omega, tears framing it. “Even if Lance doesn't want me, I'm going to keep the baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......oooooooooookay so I literally quick wrote this chapter and ch 8 for a dual update, but…. next chapter is Lance’s birthday so yay.


	10. Cake Soothes What Vodka Can't Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sat on his bed, resting on the nest that Keith had built for him back in June. He wanted to take it apart, wanted to throw it out and never see it again, but…
> 
> He _needed_ it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Constant flashback/real time flipping, there will be a tiny violin playing in one that will make you cry, happy stimming will happen. You'll love it. Also I _wanted_ to get photos in as well, but I was worried about this not being finished, so I will eventually get those photos on here. Someday. 
> 
> (Also, I'm not switching Marco and Luis around in the story. Sorry, canon.) 
> 
> _Last time on Gossip Girl… **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_
> 
> Also, I'm trying something different, and I'm going to have the Spanish translations _next to _the Spanish text. Higher word count, sure, but it'll be faster for those who don't know Spanish. And for those who do know Spanish to yell at me bc haha like I know language-- [Update: I fucking hate Spanish now. Why can't yOU TRANSLATE MORE FLUIDLY-- (like any language can, but jfc, I had to rewrite SO MANY FUCKING LINES to get it to WORK)]__

Lance sat on his bed, resting on the nest that Keith had built for him back in June. He had mixed feelings about it and it hurt him to no end.

On the one hand, he wanted to take it apart, wanted to throw it out and never see it again, but on the _other_ hand…

He _needed_ it there. He needed to feel like he was being held by _Keith_ again. It was the only time he didn't feel as depressed, just sitting in this nest. This nest, which smelled like violets and cherries and coffee shops and a mostly-cleaned out ash tray. A little disgusting, but the rest overpowers-

_**Knock knock.** _

~~_Oh, goddammit-_ ~~

“Hey, Lance? It's Marco.” Marco called. “Are you busy right now? We need to talk.”

“Unless you count me contemplating my recent life choices in the grace of God, then... no, I'm free right now. Come in.” Lance sat up, wrapping a blanket around himself as the door creaked open. Marco quietly stepped in with Nadia cradled in his arms.

Lance looked up from his lap only to see Marco's greenish eyes pinched in worry. “Alright dude, what's wrong?”

“Care to elaborate?” Lance asked.

“I mean- your sixteenth birthday’s tomorrow, y'know, the one you told everyone you were gonna celebrate as if it was a _Quinceañera_ , and you've been doing nothing but moping around.” He sighed, stepping closer before stopping. The nest.

“Keith’s not here, and I doubt we'll really be back together for awhile-” He paused, guilt filling his stomach. “Actually… don't touch it. Just- just sit on the bed part.” When Marco sat next to him, Lance sighed.

“I dunno much about _moping_. It's not like I'm repeating my fourteenth birthday.” He mumbled, holding his arms out for his niece as she was handed over. “Hey, Nadia.” He cooed, watching the bright blue eyes glimmer up at him. He pressed his cheek to her head, taking in her scent.

…Did- did all babies _smel_ l so much like, well, _baby_?

“What? Does she need a diaper change?” Marco asked, shifting to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“No, she's fine. Just…. Sylvio didn't smell like this, from what I remember.” Lance whispered.

Marco frowned in confusion, looking at him. “What are you-” His confusion was quickly diminished as realization set in. “Oh! Oh, yeah… we never visited the first couple months with him.” He rubbed his neck.

“Yeah, mami's still mad at you.” Lance chuckled. “But um… what's with the smell?”

“Well, when a baby is born, they have a newborn scent. Like expected, the scent starts out very strong, but it fades rapidly until they're about five or six months old.” Marco explained. “That's when the scent sits on just a mix of the parents’ scents. At least, until they're two, when they present their own scent. Which, God, Sylvio’s going to present his first scent soon.”

“Hm.” Lance hummed, sniffing at Nadia some more. He eventually stopped when the baby let out a loud whine, giving her to Marco. “It um- I recognize the scent-”

“Yeah, omega's often smell like this when they're expecting.” He explained. “That's the usual case, but…” Marco looked down at Nadia, kissing her head. “Sometimes, it could just be an underlying scent from an emotional response to a newborn - it has and can happen to alpha's as well. Or, it could be underlying because they wish to have a baby. Which, if they're claimed and mated, only gets recognized by their alpha as a certain scent.” He paused, looking down.

“Is… there anything else?” Lance asked.

“There's _phantom_ pregnancies, which is the saddest thing to happen to an omega that wants to have a child. It- it doesn't get discovered for awhile, but… when it does, it's a mess.”

“Oh…” He mumbled, looking down. 

“Yeah…” Marco mumbled, holding Nadia close. “But um, going back to why I came in here, what's going on? I haven't seen you this down so close to your birthday unless there's something really wrong.”

Lance was silent, looking down. “It's- there's way too many things on my mind, and with everything going on- I- I can't bring up any energy to bother feeling excited anymore…” Lance sighed. “I feel like everything is my fault lately, and… everyone is hiding things from me, which makes me feel even worse.”

“What are you talking abo-”

“I've overheard everyone talking about the divorce.” Lance cut him off. “And mami and papa said that tía Sheri's gonna be coming to ‘make sure I don't do anything bad’ while they work the divorce out. Gonna be what? A week?” He flopped down. “And it's shit, but there's stuff that I can't tell them about because- because there's all this other stuff happening!”

Marco looked at him, turning away. “Oh…” There was a brief pause. “Y'know, tío Antonio hasn't been heard from in awhile.” Marco muttered.

Lance swallowed, looking onto his side as panic ran through him. “I- um… a-about that… can- can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, what's up?” He asked, shifting.

“Has um… did- did he- uncle Antonio, did he ever, like- d- do stuff? Like, like- like uh, s-super weird? Um….” Lance was terrified to say it. It wasn't a normal thing to ask.

“Lance, you're acting ‘super weird’.” Marco scooted closer. “Just- what are you trying to s-”

“Did he ever _rape_ you?”

The silence that hit them could have cut through the core of the entire known universe.

* * *

_“Luis! Rachel!” Marco whined, holding a crying Veronica as she was wrapped in a towel. She'd gotten bitten by one of the fish in their fish tank - odd how they still had a hard time keeping her from climbing into the fish tank. She was two for crying out loud!_

_Luis let go of Rachel’s hair. “M’ a kitty!” He told Marco, hissing loudly._

_Sheri walked in, looking at the four of them with an eye roll. “You’re all niños salvajes [wild children]. Rach, c'mere, lemme fix your hair.” She cooed, watching the second oldest child rush to her before getting into her lap. “What a sweet little girl.” She smiled, running her fingers through Rachel’s dark locks._

_Rachel smiled. “Mami said that Leo's coming.” She admitted._

_“Oh yeah? Who's Leo?” She asked._

_Rachel only beamed, smiling at her. “The bebé that's in her tummy!”_

_“Oh! Is that what she's calling baby Leandro?” Sheri asked._

_“No. It's just too big a name to say. Like how we call Veronica ‘Roni-”_

_“Vironca!” The aforementioned child squealed, forgetting her fish bite._

_Marco turned his head to the door, sniffing out his mother with an excited smile. “Mami’s home!!” He squealed._

_“Mami! Mami! Mami!” Luis jumped, running to the door to try and open it as their parents walked in with a small bundle of items. Marco recognized them from two other times they'd been brought in on big days like these. Diaper bag, duffel bag, and a baby in blankets. There was a sad look on Edelira’s face, however, as their mother went and sat down._

_Sheri looked at Edelira, taking Rachel over to her as she finished braiding her hair. “¿Qué está pasando? [What's going on?]”_

_“Casi perdimos a nuestro pequeño **cuatro veces.** [We almost lost our little boy **four times.** ]” Edelira whispered, nuzzling at the baby that didn't seem to cry. Didn't seem to be alive, despite what the darting eyes said._

_“Mami, is my baby okay?” Rachel asked, moving to look at the baby worriedly._

_“Honey…” Robert mumbled, picking the little girl up. “Maybe we should give mami some space?”_

_“But what about the baby? Is he okay?” She asked, tears falling down her face as she tried not to outright bawl. She might've been the second oldest, but she was still only four years old and the most sensitive._

_“El bebé no estaría en casa si todavía estuviera enfermo. [The baby wouldn't be home if he was still sick.]” Edelira whispered. “Es un luchador, pero también es tranquilo. Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos con él. [He’s a fighter, but he’s also quiet. We will have to be very careful with him.]”_

_“Muy bien mami. [Okay, mommy.]” Rachel whimpered._

_Marco went to the baby with Veronica, watching the two year old smile happily._

_“Ando.” She told them._

_“Leandro. Se llama Leandro, cariño. [Leandro. His name’s Leandro, sweetie.]” Edelira whispered._

_“Landwo.” She repeated._

_“Ella está intentando. [She's trying.]” Sheri laughed, looking at the baby gently. “Él se parece más a un Taylor para mí. [He looks more like a Taylor to me.]” She admitted._

_“Robert tenía su corazón puesto en Leandro. Pero siempre hay nombres medios. [Robert had his heart set on Leandro. But there's_ _always middle names.]” Edelira winked._

* * *

“Lance said _what_?” Edelira asked, looking at her eldest son with concern. She could only watch as Marco paced quietly in the now-empty living room.

“He asked if uncle Antonio r-”

“I-I heard you. But- why would _he_ ask _that_?”

Marco shrugged, folding his arms as a hand pressed to his lips. “I dunno. All I told him was the truth, but he didn't want to talk anymore when I asked why he suggested it.”

“And what _is_ the truth?”

“I told him no! It's uncle Antonio, he'd- there's no away he would-”

Rachel tapped the window quietly, cigarette in hand. They turned to her, Marco opening the window slightly.

“What're you two talking about?” Rachel asked.

“Lance asked if uncle Antonio raped me when I was a kid, but we're trying to figure out why he would ask that at all.” Marco explained.

“I think I know why he asked.” She admitted. “Mami, you remember when I used to make fun of Lance for being a bedwetter?”

“Y-” Edelira covered her mouth, which quickly moved over her chest. “Rachel, you're not-”

“Look, maybe that would explain it, maybe not. But, he did get sick a lot suddenly whenever tío ‘Tonio would come over.” She pulled away, taking a long drag. “God only knows what the hell that kid went through.”

“Rachel, I prefer you not smoke that close to the window. Or at all.” Robert muttered, walking past her as he came into the house with six bags of groceries, Luis quickly following after with four cases of soda.

“Oh, please. At least I don't shoot up heroin like somebody I know!” Rachel called.

“I don't do heroin! And for the record, it was _crack_!” Luis scoffed.

“Still can't believe you two are the trouble kids.” Marco laughed.

“Hey, what can we say about twenty two year old daddy and seventeen year old college sophomore?” Rachel joked, “Besides, I'm not a trouble kid. So I smoke, big whoop, have since I was in high school. At least I didn't get arrested and have to be bailed out for selling pot.”

“I was being _sold_ pot. Big difference!”

“Luis…” Robert warned.

“Yeah, yeah…” Luis walked in, rolling his eyes. “But it's still bullshit that they tried to put me in rehab over pot. It's not addictive. What _is_ addictive however is Rachel's _sex life_.”

“Jokes on you, I don't have one!” Rachel called, having finished her cigarette.

“Stay outside, mijo. Air out.” Edelira reminded.

“Jokes on you, half my pot buddies have seen your pu-”

“Luis! ¡Deja de antagonizar a tu hermana! [Stop antagonizing your sister!]” Robert scolded.

“He thinks it's still his house just because the divorce hasn't been filed yet.” Luis muttered, plopping down onto the couch with Marco following.

Veronica came in, sighing as she played with her tablet. “So, I talked to Matt and Samuel Holt. Dad’s old business partner’s daughter, Romelle, is staying with them so she, her friend Allura, and their friend Lotor will be joining the party. As for the guest list, mom’s invited the Villanueva’s so that there's more kids mine and Lance’s ages, aunt Sheri is bringing her newest beta lover - dunno why she only dates guys who are betas - and um….” She paused.

“What?” Marco asked, looking up as Veronica sat between him and Luis.

“I talked to Katie Holt and Hunk Garrett, they said that Keith is unsure if he's going to join or not.” She admitted.

“Lance’s omega?” Rachel asked, finally walking in. “But, he's always come to Lance’s birthday parties since they were thirteen. What- what's going on between them?”

“Keith’s in a… _special_ circumstance and because of all that happened-” Edelira paused. “They're currently on a break.”

“Not only that, but Keith’s mother said that he's been dealing with a lot of personal issues lately and his doctor has started to put him on antidepressants to help out with it.” Veronica added.

“Oh!” Robert walked back in from the kitchen. “Yeah, Luis and I ran into Shiro at the store and he gave us an update on Keith. They've had to monitor Keith for awhile and he had to be in the hospital for a day or two because he thought he was going to lose-”

“Lose what?” Lance asked, walking in. Everyone became quiet as they looked at him.

“H- his um… sight!” Luis blurted.

“Yeah, apparently Keith had been having bad anxiety attacks and… they made him lose vision for awhile.” Robert added.

Lance squinted. “Huh. Well, whatever, I'm going out.”

“Wait wait wait- _**where** exactly_ are you going?” Edelira asked, worried.

“An old friend’s. I'll be fine, I'll text you to let you know I got there safe.” Lance waved, giving all of them a silent look as he left on his bike.

Everyone sat down all at once suddenly. Marco looked at them all, lucky that his wife and kids were both napping.

“So, explain what all is going on.” He spoke, looking at everyone.

Edelira sighed, looking down. “Well…” She swallowed. “As all of you know, your father and I are going through a divorce-”

“Mami, I think he meant with Keith and Lance.” Rachel cut her off, placing a hand on her arm. She nodded, sighing.

“I'd rather start on Lance and work our way through.” Marco explained. “He's been acting different lately-”

“Bullshit, he's been different since he turned fourteen!” Rachel argued.

"And not in the ‘I'm in love with a boy’ way, either.” Luis added.

Robert was quiet. “Edelira, you wanna tell them?” He asked.

She sighed, looking down as she played with her hands. “I talked with one of Keith’s guardians - Takashi, you know him - and um…” She bit her lip, thinking.

“Yeah?” Rachel leaned close, looking at her.

“Lance… tried to kill himself a day before my incident. I- we're all lucky he didn't try again after that, but-”

“What? That- that doesn't sound _at all_ like Lance.” Marco explained.

Veronica pursed her lips. “I um- I had noticed Lance had been distancing himself lately. I found a razor blade in his bedroom and had thrown it out, but I didn't know he'd been that far gone…”

“He had a _**what**_?” Robert asked. “Why didn't you _say_ anything?”

“I was going to confront him first! But then mami said he was over at the Holt’s house, then there was the break in and attack, and Lance has been refusing to talk to anyone!” She argued.

“But why would _Lance_ do this?” Luis asked. “He- he's got a life to look forward to! He has Keith! They-” He groaned.

“They what?” Rachel asked.

“Keith’s pregnant.” Robert cut in.

“But he hasn't told Lance yet.” Edelira added. “And… Lance doesn't know all the signs to really be able to tell-”

Marco winced. “Well…”

“Oh, for fucks sake! The hell did _you_ do?!” Rachel asked.

“He asked why Nadia smelled the way she did, and we got onto the… topic of what a pregnant omega smells like…” Marco mumbled. “And Lance isn't an idiot, so he um- he's most likely gonna figure it out the next time he’s in the same room as Keith.”

“That… might be an issue.” Luis admitted. “See, um…. the reason Keith’s been having issues is because he's been going through a lot of emotional and physical trauma.”

Veronica nodded. “His mother said that he's going through rape recovery currently. She didn't give many details, but there were two alphas that were arrested because of it.”

“Oh, that's horrible…” Edelira breathed.

Marco was quiet. “Hey um, Lance- Lance asked if uncle Antonio had raped me when I was younger. Um- did- did any of you happen to know anything…?”

“No. I didn't even know that he did that sort of stuff.” Veronica admitted. Rachel nodded in agreement with Veronica. Luis, however, was quiet.

“Luis?” Robert asked quietly. The boy was quiet, looking down as he gripped his jacket tightly.

“... You remember when I was nine? When I started getting into fights because of Lance?”

Edelira got up, leaving the room. “I think I'm going to be sick-”

* * *

_“Robert, cariño, mira. [Robert, honey, look.]” Edelira smiled, holding up Lance’s homework pages from school. “Escribió su "d" por lo que parece "c-l". Leanclro. [He wrote his ‘d’ so it looks like ‘c-l’. Leanclro.]”_

_Robert chuckled. “Ya sabes, eso me da una idea. Él ha estado diciendo cómo se ha sentido dudoso acerca de su nombre últimamente. Lance parece un buen apodo, ¿verdad? [Y'know, that gives me an idea. He's been saying how he's felt iffy about his name lately. Lance seems like a good nickname, right?]”_

_“Lance... eso- eso me da una idea. [Lance… that- that gives me an idea.]” Edelira admitted._

_~~~_

_“You're saying that if I like the name ‘Lance’, that we can change it legally?” Lance asked, smiling happily. “So, I don't have to be called Leandro all the time?”_

_“Mhm. That's right.” Edelira whispered, holding his hand. “You'll still have Leandro as a legal name, but Lance will be too. Leandro Taylor and Lance Taylor-”_

_“Lance Nicolás Taylor!” He corrected._

_“Wow- you really thought this through, huh?” Edelira asked._

_He nodded. “Can we just do it now?! Please!?!” Lance asked happily, tears in his eyes._

_Edelira nodded, kissing his forehead. “Alright. Para tu cumpleaños, bebé. [For your birthday, baby.]”_

* * *

Lance swallowed hard, knocking on the white painted door in front of him. He waited quietly, watching the door open as his sight instantly caught long, blue dyed hair belonging to one of his partially close friends.

“Lance!” She smiled, dark blue eyes shining as she watched him. He took a breath, not bothering to smile back.

“Hey, Plaxum. Can- can I come in?” He asked.

Plaxum nodded, stepping aside. “Sure.” She admitted. “Swirn's here, but you can come in. What's up? Is something going on?” She asked.

“Sorta. Um- hey, actually, are you coming to my birthday tomorrow?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“No, I'm gonna be out fucking spiders.” She scoffed, making her sarcasm blatantly clear for Lance. ~~_Fucking Australians._~~ “Of course, Swirn’s my plus one. What's this have to do with what's making you all buggy, buggy? Like, way more buggy than normal.”

“I broke up with Keith awhile ago. But I feel like it was a mistake. And- I dunno.” He sighed. “I- I just- I've been panicking over it. Like, I miss him, but I'm worried that he doesn't want me back. But- it- I've been thinking.”

Swirn walked in, drying her short, dyed green hair before pausing. “Bad time?” She asked, stepping close to Plaxum worriedly. They both had similar water-like scents, Plaxum smelling like the beach whereas Swirn had a soil-like scent to her. Amazing how two omegas could find purchase with one another. Lance envied a lot of relationships lately.

“No, you're- I think you might know this. But Plaxum might too. I dunno.” Lance sighed.

Swirn and Plaxum looked at each other, then back at Lance. Swirn decided to take the lead. “Go ahead, what is it?” She wrapped an arm around Plaxum's, and both omega’s faces were filled with some form of worry.

“What do you two know about the possibilities of posr-heat pregnancies? With a condom that _could've_ broken?”

Both paused, blinking.

“Lance, can we ask what's going on?” Plaxum asked. “Because it's rare - _**extremely** rare_ in fact - for an omega to get pregnant after their heat.” 

“Well, there's _some_ cases where a rut caused a heat aftershock-”

“Swirn.” Plaxum whispered, caressing her hand gently. Lance sat down.

“I just- unless he slept with someone during his heat, I think… I think I got Keith pregnant.” He mumbled, tears falling down his face.

Paxum moved, hugging him tightly as she sat next to him. “Oh, buggy…”

* * *

_“Papa! Look that that girl!!” Lance jumped, excited._

_“Yeah, she's surfing.” Robert laughed. “She looks like she's about thirteen, though.”_

_“I don't care! I wanna meet her!! Can I?! Please please please!?!” He asked happily._

_“Stay in sight, okay?” He smiled, ruffling Lance’s hair as the girl he was talking about got back to shore. Lance ran after her, stopping just short of her to avoid collision._

_“Hi!”_

_She jumped, brown hair turned black from the water that wettened it as she held a blue board close to her._

_“Um, hi.” She smiled._

_“I'm Lance McClain, what's your name?” He asked, holding his hand out to her. She smiled, shaking it._

_“Plaxum Sebress. Nice to meet you.”_

_“You're pretty. How old are you?” Lance asked, moving to lean on her board before falling directly onto his face in the sand._

_“Oh jeez, are you okay?!” She asked, helping him up._

_“M’fine. Just fell for you.” He winked, smiling at her._

_“Charming.” She teased. “I'm twelve. You?”_

_“I'm twelve, too! It's um- it's my birthday today.” He admitted._

_“Oh, well happy birthday.” She smiled. “Do you like swimming?”_

_“My mami used to have to go to the beach to drag me from the ocean.” He laughed._

_“Oh, yeah. I like you. You're cute and a water bug.” She smiled, getting up. “See you around, buggy!” She waved, and if her flushed cheeks meant anything, then he had a chance with a girl just as ocean crazy as him._

_~~~_

_“Hey, Lance!”_

_He ran to his dad, looking at him as he watched him set up his snack shack. It was their summer job, after all._

_“Yeah, papa?”_

_“A girl with dark brown hair left this for you.” He handed him a piece of paper with a smile._

_As Lance looked at it, he smiled happily._

_**‘0 61 (02) 7233 9276 - my cell phone number. Call me sometime! Plaxum.’** _

_“I- **abvrshgrnm**.” He set the paper down, hiding his face in his swim shirt suddenly. His face burned hot as he heard Robert laugh in amusement._

* * *

“Alright, Keith, you're both still looking really healthy. But, today is a big day. Do you wanna know what you're having?” Dr. Graiwal asked, smiling as she looked at him.

Keith swallowed hard. “I- I don't know. Not yet. But…” He looked at Shiro hesitantly. “Can- can uh, can you find out? Surprise me when I wanna know?” He asked.

Shiro nodded, stepping to the doctor as she whispered into his ear. He raised his eyebrows, smiling softly. “Oh.” He whispered. “ _Oooh_.” He smiled.

Keith sat up, wiping off his stomach. “Can I… get extra photos? None with the baby’s sex, just… I need extra photos. It's, it's urgent.”

“And also photos of the sex for me to collect. So he doesn't get upset later on. If you can.” Shiro muttered.

“Sure, not a problem.” Dr. Graiwal nodded. “What's the urgency for?” She asked.

“Um… it's the father’s birthday tomorrow.” He explained. “And… I'm gonna tell him about the baby.”

“You're four months along, and you haven't told him yet?” She asked.

“He's been… dealing with a lot. I was going to tell him three weeks ago, but a lot of bad things have happened and I couldn't tell him. So, I'll do it tomorrow night.” He sighed. “I just… hope it goes well.”

“Well, good luck.” She smiled, giving him two sets of photos, while giving Shiro a third set. “So, have you decided what you wanted to do?”

“About telling the baby daddy or what I'm gonna do about the baby?”

“What you're gonna do about the baby.”

Keith took a deep breath. “Well… I'm going to keep it. If he doesn't want to raise it with me, then it's his loss. But… knowing him, he'll want to raise it with me.” He smiled.

“Well, wear something that catches his eye, too. Make it special.” Dr. Graiwal laughed.

“Will do!” Keith called, leaving the doctors office happily.

* * *

_“Um… what's this?” Keith asked, looking at the handmade invitation in front of him. It was a red card with soft blues and blacks and white. It was ~~gorgeous~~ weird-looking. He didn't even understand what it was for, but it was made to give him a date, time, as well as a card to RSVP and give a choice on if he was going to bring a gift. _

_“Birthday invitation!” Lance smiled happily. “I made this one special for you.” When Keith only gave a confused look, Lance lost his smile. “Have… have you never been invited to a birthday before?”_

_Keith hesitated, deciding on the honest answer. “No.” He mumbled. “But, besides that, why- why are you inviting me?”_

_“Duh, cause we're friends!” Lance shrugged. “It's obvious, isn't it?”_

_“Um…”_

_“Did you think that we weren't friends?” Lance asked. Keith could see the pinched together eyebrows, the wide-open eyes, the small pout. It reminded him of an old elementary school counselor’s ‘mood chart’. Sad. Wait-_

_Lance was **sad**?_

_“Well, you only talked to me twice before. And it was to tell me your name. Both times.” He mumbled, looking down._

_“You called me Taylor.” Lance told him, folding his arms._

_“You kept calling yourself ‘The Taylor’ in gym class!!” He argued._

_“As in, a tailor! Y'know, a person who fixes clothes?!” Lance argued back. Keith suddenly felt small._

_“Oh…” He shifted, looking down. “Um… wow I'm stupid.” He mumbled, playing with the invitation gently as not to damage it._

_“I- Keith, you're not stupid.” Lance told him softly._

_“Mh… I'm pretty sure I am. I um- you- you never saw how kids treated me, did you?” He asked._

_“I always saw you at principal Sanda's office.” Lance admitted. “So… no. I assumed you beat up other kids for no reason.”_

_Keith was quiet. “There's… more to it- I'll tell you some other time.” He offered. “Just- I'll be at your party.” He smiled shyly._

_Lance smiled back. “Alright. Um, you wanna do that RSVP real quick?”_

_“Oh! Yeah! Sorry!” He filled it out quickly (one RSVP, no adults joining, and maybe gift) before getting an idea and writing on the back. He gave it to Lance, smiling._

_“Don't lose it. Crucial stuff on the back.” He told him. Lance flipped it over, snorting suddenly._

_“You have a tumblr handle called yorak-thunderstorm-darkness?” He asked._

_“It's an awesome handle!” He argued._

_“I'm sure it is.” Lance laughed, waving. “See you!”_

_Keith waved back, shutting the door as his heart started to race._

_Shit sh **it sHIT SHIT.**_

* * *

**whats another year when youre immortal and will never die - group chat**

**Hunk Garrett added Shay Bamira.**

**Hunk Garrett changed Shay Bamira's nickname to “heh- itS DIGORNO!”**

**cheez-itz treadmill:** Thought I'd add her here. So, this is Shay. Don't scare her.

 **AAAA⁴:** No. Let us scare her.

 **heh- itS DIGORNO!:** I don't think I'll be terrified. Hunk said that all of you were honestly really nice.

 **got a hat made of broccoli:** Hunk I'm taking her. she is mine now. sorry.

 **I'M VEEGAAAAN:** I'm sorry about Romelle. Hi, I'm Lotor.

 **hoi-YAAA!:** I'm Allura. @AAAA⁴ is Pidge.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** shay. shay shay shay. i hope you treat hunk as nice as we've been told.

 **heh- itS DIGORNO!:** I made everyone lunch.

 **its a avocado, thanks:** fuck i'm straight now.

~~~

“Hey guys. Sorry we're late.” Hunk smiled, looking at Pidge as everyone sat on the floor of the living room.

“No problem.” They shrugged. “You wanna get Lance’s birthday cake plans started?”

“Yeah.” Hunk nodded, kissing the girl who accompanied him, Shay’s, cheek. “They won't bite, go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

“Alright.” She smiled, setting the food she'd made onto the empty coffee table as she sat next to Pidge. “So, what this you're making?”

Keith looked at Pidge as they explained everything to Shay. His eyebrows furrowed as ice basically shot through them and froze the place. He knew Pidge’s feelings for Hunk ran deep, but they seemed to absolutely _despise_ Shay.

“What're you doing?!” Romelle asked, causing Keith to jump and grip the scrapbook he had.

“Oh. Um. I've uh, I've been making this for the past week. It um, it's a baby book. Y'know, for uh, for the baby.” He mumbled, looking down at it.

The front was blues and whites, with red and white lettering on it to say ‘Our Little Life’. It was cheesy, but… God it made him sob like a _fucking bitch_ when he thought of it the first time.

“What page are you on right now?” She asked.

“Just updating today. New ultrasounds. I got a second copy set for a framed photo. I um… I've been getting second copies just in case. One for personally looking at with picture frames, the other for the scrapbook. I even have dates on them.” He smiled. “This is gonna go until the baby is um, I dunno, five? But I'll get a real baby book too and a photo album so that the baby has… everything to look back at.”

“Oh, Keith, don't cry.” Romelle smiled, wiping his tears. ~~_When did he start crying what the **fuck**._~~ “But, why haven't you gotten a gift for Lance? His birthday’s tomorrow.”

“I did. It's this.” He patted the book gently. “I'm… I'm gonna tell him.”

“Oh- oh my God.” Romelle whispered, hugging him. “HUNK! HE'S TELLING LANCE!!”

Hunk rushed in. “He's telling Lance?!” He asked suddenly.

Shay blinked in confusion. “What is he telling Lance?” She asked.

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Keith and Lance are having a baby. Lance doesn't know it. Keith’s gonna tell him now, _apparently_.”

“Tomorrow.” Keith repeated. “On his birthday.”

* * *

_Lance had always smiled on his birthdays. Ever since his first, he'd been a smiley birthday boy. When Keith came over, however, he felt sick to his stomach at seeing the tear-wrecked face and the scowl on the lips of the boy he'd planned to ask out._

_He found him on his porch, sitting in his Sunday best ~~and it honestly looked like he'd slept in them~~. Keith sat down, looking at him quietly. Lance’s saddened state had drained his own energy, and that was saying a lot._

_“Hey. You doing okay?” Keith asked, putting a hand on his back._

_“Mi abuela… she um- she- she passed away a- a- a few nights ago- and- and she was- we just had a funeral- her- she- she's in a **fucking** **vase** in our living room! And- an-” He choked on a sob, causing Keith to suddenly drag him into his arms. The alpha never ceased to amaze him with how emotionally open he was._

_“Oh, Lance…” Keith mumbled, hugging him close._

_“No- nob-bo-o-ody ev-e-en ca-a-ares!!” He sobbed. “The- they- they-” He broke, speaking only gibberish as Keith looked at the school bag he'd brought. He pulled away, finding an old notebook and pen as he flipped to a clean sheet._

_“Lance, can you write for me? Would that be easier?” He asked, watching the alpha scribble words desperately. It felt like ages before he was able to read what he'd written._

_‘My grandma was a big part of my life. She had so much more to live for, and then she died, and it still hurts. It still hurts and nobody will bring it up. I want to talk about it and everyone is thinking more about my birthday than her! My mami lost her own mami and so suddenly and nobody will put a- [illegible] birthday aside to mourn.’_

_Keith reread a word he had trouble making out. Despite the shakiness, Lance did a good job-_

_**Oh.** _

_“and nobody will put an **undeserving** birthday aside to mourn.”_

_“Lance…” Keith moved, putting the notebook and pen away before hugging him. “Just because they're trying to make your birthday special, it doesn't mean they still aren't mourning. Trust me. Life may move on, but the memory stays. It's best to live within that memory to heal, but you can't stay in it forever.” He explained._

_“Wh- wh- wher-”_

_“As fucked as it is, I got it from one of my pop’s work buddies at his funeral.” Keith told him, wiping his tears. “It was the first time I realized that I could sit back and actually **mourn**. Now, I'm gonna use the other half of it for you.”_

_Lance looked up, only to get kissed on the forehead._

_“Let's go inside, change into clean clothes, and I'll stay the night tonight. How's that?” Keith offered, smiling at him._

_Lance could only nod, hugging him tightly._

_“I know today sucks… but it'll be better next year. And even better the year after that.” Keith promised. He helped him up, letting them hug longer as he lingered in his arms, feeling the groggy drowned rain scent change back into garlic knots and the ocean._

_He'll ask in a few days, take care of Lance first._

* * *

“Feliz cumpleaños, mi precioso bebé. [Happy birthday, my precious baby.]” Edelira smiled, hugging Lance and kissing his cheek as he walked into the kitchen.

“Awe, thanks mami.” He cooed, hugging her back with an excited grin. ~~_They're all talking behind your back. Why bother smiling when it's clearly faked?_~~

“Mom and dad are gonna be gone after this afternoon, so we're gonna have a family birthday celebration brunch right now. As for your party, that'll be tonight.” Veronica explained.

“But no drugs!” Edelira added. “¡No en mi casa! [Not in my house!]”

“No drugs, we promise.” Lance chuckled, sitting down as he took notice of all of the pancakes, bacon, eggs-

“Garlic knots? This- wow.” Lance smiled, grabbing a handful quickly.

“Same old Lance.” Marco laughed, shaking his head. “Anyways, tía Sheri said she won't be able to get here until tomorrow due to road trip issues, but she's gonna call you later.”

“Alright.” Lance smiled, nodding.

* * *

_“Happy fifteenth birthday, Lance.”_

_Soft lips fell onto Lance’s as he felt himself fall onto Keith’s bed. Saturday, despite being a great day for a birthday, meant that Lance’s house had no chance of being empty._

_However, Keith’s house was. (Not like there was a choice. Aside from the privacy, Keith had taken the liberty to have Lance until the party's decorations were all up. This meant **alone time**.)_

_Lips kept pulling apart and locking together, tongues hesitant to slip into foreign mouths to mingle together. Lance gasped, feeling Keith’s hips roll and grind into his._

_“F- Fuck-” He panted out, suddenly feeling Keith tug his shirt off. Everything felt fast, action-packed._

_And then with a gasp of air, it slowed._

_Soft, pale fingers trailed over tanned skin as the chill that Keith’s fingers had caused goosebumps on Lance’s naturally warm skin._

_“K-Keith-”_

_“Shh.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss at exposed skin. Lance relaxed into it, sighing softly as his hands moved to Keith’s hips. Slowly, they traveled to his ass, then forward to his button and zipper._

_“Lance-” Keith looked at him. “You can ask.”_

_“I know, I just… I needed something tight to hold.” He breathed. Keith paused, caressing his cheeks._

_“I know that this is your first time, my first time too in this regard, but we don't have to do this now.” Keith offered._

_“N-No.” Lance begged. “I want this. More than anything. Please.”_

_Keith waited a moment, moving to kiss at Lance’s chest and shoulders again with more tenderness. Lance kept a hold of Keith’s pants, feeling a hand be pulled away as tender kisses covered his hand and wrist. He cupped Keith’s cheek, smiling at him._

_“You're being so sweet.” He teased._

_Keith rolled his eyes, taking his own shirt off before removing Lance’s pants. He hesitated with his boxers, moving instead to kiss lower, run his thumb over the happy trail Lance possessed. He looked up, seeing Lance’s red face as he smiled._

_“And I thought my favorite choir tenor didn't **get** embarrassed.” He chuckled, watching the growing pout of Lance’s face as he got his own pants off. Left in just boxers, he laid back atop his alpha, their lips locking again._

_“M'not.” Lance mumbled into his lips, causing Keith to pull away._

_“What?”_

_“I'm not embarrassed. I'm… I'm nervous.” He admitted._

_Keith smiled, kissing him again before moving and getting a condom out of his pants pocket. “Yeah?” He asked softly._

_“Yeah- oh!” Lance gasped, feeling Keith’s fingers massage him through his boxers._

_“Hn- God you know how to treat a lady.” He teased._

_“Pornhub and Brazzers both have **very** **fine** selections for learning.” Keith whispered, kissing him before both sets of boxers were peeled off. Lance held his arms out for Keith, watching as Keith carefully thought for a moment._

_“Keith.”_

_“Hm- sorry, yes?” He looked at the alpha, going into his arms._

_“Can we switch positions? I-”_

_“Yeah, of course.” Keith kissed him softly. “I just wanted to show you some sugar.”_

_Lance smiled, rolling them over as he got the condom from Keith. It took a bit to get it on, shifting t-_

_Keith was shivering. Lance moved, grabbing his own shirt before putting it on Keith._

_“Here.” He whispered, kissing him softly as he looked at him. There was a certain feeling in his stomach and chest from the way the shirt rolled over his thighs, how the sleeves were **slightly** too big… it was a picture._

_He kissed him again, hands moving to press into Keith’s slit before they were pulled back up. They fell to the omega’s chest, causing him to feel the rapid heartbeat._

_“Keith? Are you okay?” He asked. Keith smiled softly, not saying a word. Lance dared to look at his eyes, seeing tears fill them and fall down the sides of his face and towards his ears. He wiped them, worry filling him._

_“Keith? What is it?” He asked, looking closely._

_“I…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I think I love you.”_

* * *

“Hey, guys!” Lance smiled, having been the one to answer the door. Pidge grunted at him, carrying so much more than they should. “Pidge, why are you carrying so mu-”

Shay followed, smiling sweetly. “Hi, I'm Shay!” She introduced herself, holding out a free hand despite the several bags she had. _Nevermind, that explains it. She's trying to **show off**. _

“Lance. It's really nice to meet you.” He admitted, shaking her hand before helping her with the bags.

Romelle hopped in, smiling happily. How she missed Hunk and somehow didn't knock him over was a feat all on its own. “Oh, phew! The birthday boy’s all ready! Lance, you're with us.” She grabbed his arm, ready to basically drag him outside.

“Whoa! Wait wait wait wait- who's _us_?” Lance asked, sputtering. ~~_Please don't be Keith. Please don't be Keith. Please don't be Keith-_~~

“Shay's coming with!” ~~_Oh thank God._~~ “Hunk had suggested it in the car, so that Shay’s not overwhelmed with too many people all at once-”

“Although, in his defense, I don't think he understood how hyperactive you two can be when he was dealing with his own excitement.” Lotor chimed in, carrying things of his own.

“You'd be more energetic, too, if you ate meat. And real bread. And drank actual milk!” Romelle argued, and Lance couldn't help but notice the Milk Duds box she had in her hands.

“I have conditions! I can't eat like that!” Lotor argued.

"Yeah yeah, mister _sensitive tummy_." Romelle mocked, tugging Lance's arm to get him to walk. 

Lance laughed, letting Romelle and Shay lead him outside before he was stopped by a blockade.

**_Keith._ **

“Uh- um- oh uh- hi.” Lance stammered, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hi.” It was short, dull, and lacked all emotion as Keith stepped aside and walked into the house. Lance looked back, pain in his eyes as he was dragged yet again towards the soft green Eco-Friendly car that Shay had driven there, following the words of Romelle saying how Shay made him a lunch.

Keith set his box down silently next to where everything else was, turning to Pidge. “Don't touch my present.” He mumbled almost mutely, walking off to Lance's bedroom in silence. He had to _do something_ in there.

Once inside, he shut the door and locked it, stalking over to the bed that was situated with a large, slept-in nest. Keith quietly went to it, sniffing it curiously-

He relaxed when he knew only Lance (and presumably his niece) had been in it. He disassembled it, quietly taking it across the hall to wash everything. The blankets, the clothes, the sheets that were on the bed, and the pillowcases.

This would take some time, after all.

~~~

“So, y'know how you're giving tourist money? For knickknacks and such? Well, instead of another lame American thing, I thought that maybe it would be nice to buy you an outfit to wear to your birthday. And then some other clothes.” Romelle explained, smiling at Lance from the front seat.

“Romelle, you don't have to.” Lance admitted, finishing off the “light” lunch Shay had made. Hunk’s practically dating a seventeen year old grandma, and Lance _loved it_.

“Nope! Going to! Can't change my mind!” She smiled. “Also, I think I have a few fantastic ideas for a birthday outfit.”

Lance blinked, pausing. “Um… you know Allura picks out your outfits, right?”

“Allura helped me out with these outfits. Trust me.” Romelle smiled. Lance felt as if he'd lost his entire life span.

~~~

“Guys, I don't like this.” Lance called, feeling knots in his stomach. Romelle and Shay insisted on it as a joke, but…

“C'mon, Lance, it's okay.” Shay told him, smiling sweetly. “Come out.”

He hesitated, turning and opening the dressing room door.

Romelle gasped, taking a photo as she smiled. “White and blues do look gorgeous on you!” She exclaimed. “That's it, I'm buying this for you. _#BirthdayOutfit_.”

Lance looked down, looking at the blue sheer button up that laid over a navy blue crop top, which was followed by a pair of white straight-cut pants and blue Converse sneakers. All _women’s_ clothes. They felt _right_ , yet…

Shay looked at him, a small frown on her kind lips. “Lance? Are you okay?” She asked softly.

Lance nodded. “Hey um… is- you think we can buy a few more clothes? That way I have a variety for the party?”

Shay nodded. “Yeah! C'mon, Romelle, I think he'd look cute in a high-low skirt.”

Lance laughed, holding onto the two betas as he was dragged through several areas in the women's section.

* * *

_“Lance! Are you ready?!” Veronica called loudly._

_“Gimme a minute!”_

_Lance looked at the dress he wore with tears in his eyes. He felt suddenly nauseous, shaky. It wasn't a bad dress, it was a gorgeous dark blue, it complemented his figure, and yet- he was scared._

_He'd gotten the dress from Rachel, it had been too small on her and, honestly, he said he was going to have Pidge try it._

_Not until **he** did, of course._

_But, things felt **off**. The dress was **perfect** , it felt so **right** , and yet- his nerves made him feel **wrong**. Made him feel **worthless**. _

~~_‘What kind of fag wears a dress?’_ ~~

_What if he was made fun of?_

~~_‘Haha, he must have a pussy to dress like one!’_ ~~

_What would his parents’ friends say?_

~~_‘Can't believe your son's a drag queen.’_ ~~

_Fuck that, what would his dad say?!_

_~~‘No child of mine is going to be a tranny-’~~ _

_Lance quickly got the dress off, throwing it at the top of his closet as he sat on the floor with tears falling down his face. His chest felt tight, everything hurt. It-_

_He grabbed his pants and a shirt, putting them on as he wiped his tears away._

~~_Not yet…. possibly **never** , actually._ ~~

* * *

Keith sighed, looking around the party silently. He’d seen Lance a total of two times, once when they blew out candles, and the other was him talking to Plaxum.

He adjusted his red shirt, worried about any sight of a baby bump as he heard nothing but talking and laughter.

“Hey, you alright?”

He turned, seeing Allura as she rested against a wall. “You seem lonely over here. Is it because of you and Lance?”

Keith nodded, hugging himself tightly. “How did you manage him? Didn't he always flirt with you?”

“Keith, the difference between our situations was that I didn't have _feelings_ for him.” She explained. “Besides, he has been looking at you all night.”

“Probably wondering why his ex is here.” He mumbled.

“Keith, he still cares about you. Trust me.” Allura promised.

“Allura!” Lotor called, waving her over. She smiled, looking down.

“I'll let you go to him. Talk to you later.” Keith mumbled, letting Allura leave as he sighed. _Great…_

~~~

The third time he saw Lance that night, he had gotten himself a water while Lance talked to Ryan Kinkade. A quiet guy, always filmed things. He was actually a funny guy.

Fourth time, he'd tried not to cry when he was bumped into and dropped one of Hunk’s cookies on the ground.

Fifth time, Lance and Pidge were on the couch discussing video games.

Keith sighed, tears filling his eyes as he hid in the bathroom. This was a fucking mistake.

He went out, grabbing his present to Lance off the table as he made his way to leave-

He looked at the stairs, seeing Lance head up alone. ~~_No girl or guy in tow, at least._~~

He gripped his present. Maybe… in private would be good.

He followed slowly, taking his time with each step as he got to Lance’s room.

He noticed the shut door, looking down as he remembered what Lance told him.

_“A person may have walls up, and it'll be hard to get in, but maybe you just need to **knock**.”_

_**Knock knock.** _

Lance didn't look at the door as whoever had followed him walked in. He was silently staring at his lap, taking a long drink off the bottle he'd taken from downstairs.

He only looked up when he smelled violets and coffee, seeing a galaxy of eyes and feeling a surprisingly warm hand pry the bottle from him.

“Hey.” He mumbled, setting his gift aside to sit next to him on the nest. “Thought alcohol was gross.”

“It is.” Lance mumbled. “Just… it doesn't _feel right_ this year. Nothing feels like it's supposed to go the way it should.”

“What… are you talking about?” He asked softly.

“I mean-” He sighed. “I'm really depressed right now. My- my parents are getting divorced, my friends skirt around me as if I'm a pipe bomb, and I keep thinking things over and it just gets worse and worse-” As he spoke, his voice grew hoarse and broke, tears falling down his face.

Keith hugged him tightly, doing nothing else. “Lance, everything… sucks.” He sighed. “I'm bad at words, but- I know your mom is worried about you, and your siblings are worried. I'm worried. You… you _scare_ us.”

Lance looked down, hugging Keith back as he sniffled. There was that _baby oil **again**_.

“Keith… I'm sorry.” He whispered, pulling away. “I- I still care about you, and- I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I want to get better, but I want you. I need you.”

“Lance, we can be together.” Keith whisp-

“Keith, I'm scared. I just- there's a lot. There's too much. And I'm seeing shit that I missed! My parents’ issues, my siblings’ problems, and-”

Keith hugged him tightly, holding him. He was overwhelmed, Lance’s signs were clear to him. ~~_Don't back out. It's now or never._~~

“Sweetie, I know you have so much to think over, but…. I need to tell you something.” He whispered.

* * *

_“Keith! Where are we going?!” Lance asked, holding tightly to the omega. Keith drove his motorcycle quickly with a smirk._

_“Don't freak out! You'll love it!” He replied, feeling the wind hit him as his alpha’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He loved this, feeling free even with someone he loved._

_“How can I not free out?! You're going a million miles an hour!!” Lance yelled in his ear. He slowed a bit, nearing their turn anyways._

_“Lance, I'm going five miles **under** the speed limit!” He laughed, turning and feeling Lance hold on tighter. ~~God, what a scaredy cat.~~_

_When he slowed to a stop and turned his motorcycle off, he paused. Lance was still holding on._

_“Lance.”_

_“Is it over?” He asked shyly, still clinging tightly as Keith felt his hands holding his shirt._

_“Yes, Lance, it's over.” He took his helmet off, smiling as he led Lance through a group of trees into a small clearing. It showed a small lake, nothing too extravagant, as well as a log and old homemade fire pit._

_“Wow.” Lance whispered, being led to the log._

_“My dad used to bring me here when I was younger.” Keith explained. “We'd skip rocks and sit by the fire and stare at the stars.”_

_Lance moved, sitting down as he smiled. “Yeah?” He asked, squeezing Keith’s hand._

_“Yeah. This place has a lot of meaning to it for me.” Keith admitted, smiling fondly at Lance._

_Lance smiled, holding Keith close. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”_

_Keith shrugged. “Better than hiding in your room for your family to come bug us.” He admitted._

_A laugh fluttered from the alpha, causing him to hold his omega close. “Yeah…”_

_The silence was breathtaking, causing Keith to shift excitedly._

_“I got you something.” Keith whispered, pulling out a small ring. “It's not a proposal or anything. Just, y'know, it's there so you don't feel lonely. Plus, the middle spins.”_

_“A fidget ring?” Lance asked, putting it on his right hand gently. “Are you sure this isn't a proposal-”_

_“Maybe it's just a promise! How's that, huh?!” Keith scoffed, looking at him._

_Lance moved, causing Keith’s demeanor to fall into a softness that matched that of their lips colliding._

_“I'd like that more than anything.” He whispered._

* * *

_Deep breaths. In, and out._

Keith grabbed his present to Lance, giving it to him quietly as he watched the alpha twist at the center of his ring. It was two- no, three parts.

“I want you to open the smaller one first.” Keith whispered, watching Lance as he gently unwrapped the gift. It was soft, how Lance unwrapped Keith's gifts as if he had been saving up paper in the late 1930’s. He didn't have to, and he never did it for anyone else.

Keith rested his head on Lance, letting his hand lay on his stomach as he watched the present open to expose a black and grey picture frame. In white, the letters said ‘love at first sight’. Lance looked at it, puzzled.

“Now open the second one.”

The second one, unlike the first, was just a box made of poster board and fabric that Keith spent hours on. He watched Lance gently unlatch it, pausing as he pulled out the very scrapbook Keith had held not too long ago. Same white and red lettering on a white and blue front.

Lance's fingers trembled, moving on their own accord as the book was opened.

The first page was bland, only a piece of black paper that held both Lance’s and Keith’s yearbook photos from the school year prior. Lance kept flipping, the second and third pages were only black, the book’s pages progressively got lighter, but the first part was just black.

He got to the fifth page, seeing a loose photo of an ultrasound on top of one already on the page. _‘20 June 2019. Week 12’_

Lance set the photo aside, still looking through the scrapbook. Each page had writing in white colored pencil - white charcoal maybe? - with updated weeks and new ultrasounds. So many ultrasounds.

Keith saw a tear, then three, fall onto the pages, feeling panic before remembering that the pages were protected in plastic sleeves. He moved, rubbing Lance’s back as he watched him.

“Lance?” He asked, and if he was honest, he felt add though he was going to get sick… ~~_God please don't be that-_~~

“I- God, this-” He swallowed hard, wiping away his tears. A laugh fell from him as he shut the scrapbook gently to put back in its box. He turned to Keith, setting it aside as he placed his own hand atop Keith’s stomach. “I- how long have you-”

“Remember that day we came home from Church?” He asked softly. Lance cupped Keith’s cheeks gently.

“Why didn't you tell me, then? We had time to ourselves.” He whispered.

Keith hesitated, looking down as he grabbed Lance’s hands. “I- I tried to tell you, before- before the stuff with your mom happened. And- and I didn't want to say anything before then because I- I didn't know if I even wanted to keep it, and I didn't want you to-”

Keith's words caught a shaken gasp, a small sob as Lance hugged him close.

“Shh… it's okay.” He whispered. “You were scared, I understand.” He wiped his tears away, looking at him with a shaky yet loving smile.

“Lance-”

“I'm here, Keith. I'll always be here.” He promised, kissing him softly. “Right now, though, I just wanna be with my favorite people.”

Keith smiled, moving Lance’s presents to a safe place before getting in the nest to reach for him.

Lance slid close, smiling as he kissed him and laid close.

“Are those _women’s_ clothing-”

“Quit it, mullet.” Lance mumbled, causing a smile on Keith’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so, bc of how special this chapter is, I… _tried_ making it extra long. Bc after this, we enter a second “act” of sorts. New dramas, new things to go through. However, that isn't saying that the past issues in this set are resolved. (To recall: Keith’s rape, Lance’s parents’ divorce, and Pidge’s feelings for Hunk.) _But_ there will be new things that tie into those.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with the story this far, I really appreciate it and I hope that, despite what season eight was, all of you can stick to this little au I've built up.
> 
> ALSO IT DAWNED ON ME THAT PPL REALLY READ THIS AND TALK ABOUT THIS AND DHDKTDKGD G O D


	11. Small Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No no no no no no no no no no no no._
> 
> Panic hit him hard as tears fell like rain down his chin and onto his legs. Blood-caked legs.
> 
> He gasped, panicked as he felt around in the small bathtub for something, _anything_ , please please please…
> 
> He found a large kitchen knife, taking a deep breath as he slit his horribly bruised stomach open. Fuck. _God no don't be gone don't be gone don't be gone-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage/gore mentions, and also scary sad nightmares. Oh! And music.

_No no no no no no no no no no no no._

Panic hit him hard as tears fell like rain down his chin and onto his legs. Blood-caked legs.

He gasped, panicked as he felt around in the small bathtub for something, _anything_ , please please please…

He found a large kitchen knife, taking a deep breath as he slit his horribly bruised stomach open. Fuck. _God no don't be gone don't be gone don't be gone-_

Keith sat up, gasping and panting as he placed a hand on his stomach. He was still fully clothed. He lifted his shirt and took his pants and underwear off-

No bruises. No blood. _Thank God._

“Keith, what are you doing?” Lance asked, moving to hug him. Keith fixed his underwear and pants, looking at his knees as he felt Lance caress soft circles into his hardened stomach.

“I had a nightmare… a crazy nightmare.” He admitted.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Keith felt his heart rush, laying back down as he turned to Lance. He still looked gentle, soft. _Him._

“I thought I was losing the baby, so I tried to cut the baby out of me to save it.” Keith explained.

Lance smiled, kissing him. “I'm no dream expert, but I think you're worried about losing the baby.” He let out a small laugh.

Keith looked down, nodding. “I am, though.”

The silence hit the room after a bit, when there was a knock on the door that swung open without invitation.

“Hey, birthday boy!” Pidge called in, flipping the light on. Keith looked at her, curling into the nest and up against Lance as he studied her.

“Pidge, what are you doing?” Lance asked, and Keith could smell something new to him. He still smelled the same, like garlic, the beach during a rainstorm, lavender…

But he could smell _violets_ and _caramel_ now.

That-

_Was that how he smelled to Lance?_

“You're missing your party, dude. C'mon!” Pidge went quiet, turning her head. Keith tried to look where she was-

_His scrapbook._

“You know now?” She asked, smirking. Keith felt his face heat up as he hid behind Lance.

“Yeah, we wanted to have some time to ourselves for now.” Lance mumbled, and Keith could feel his words from his back. It was… amazing.

“Alright, alright. Well, why don't we finish up your birthday first, alright?” Pidge snorted. “I'll tell the others that you know.” 

Once the door shut, Keith’s heart and stomach dropped.

“Who all knew before I did?” Lance asked.

“I- I told Pidge first. So, Hunk, Allura, Romelle, and Lotor know. And Shay knows, too. And Shiro and Adam. And your family had to know in case I didn't want the baby because I knew you'd want it no matter what and-”

Panic caused words to tumble out more and more, causing his brain to short circuit and ignore the soft whispers of his name-

“ _Keith_!” His mouth was covered by a hand, and he felt the jitters run through him. He removed his hand, looking down.

“I was scared to tell you, because what if you got excited to be a dad and then find out that I wanted to get rid of the baby… I couldn't break your heart…” He whispered, ~~_did he even speak?_~~

He felt arms around him, feeling his eyes slip shut.

“I know you, Keith. Unless you get affected strongly, you have a set idea of what you want. I wouldn't have gotten upset or excited about a baby if that was the case.” Lance lifted Keith’s head, their foreheads connecting. 

“Actually… I um, I had an idea that you might've been pregnant yesterday. I just- I went to bed last night thinking that you weren't going to tell me because you were planning to get rid of it.”

Keith swallowed, gripping his shirt as he looked down.

“Keith, _what_ changed your mind?”

“My first appointment, I- they have a _heart_ , Lance. That- shit, I know that sounds like a fucking anti-abortion ad, but… God, I wish I invited you that day, it was- I can't explain it, it felt _so soft_.” Keith whispered.

Lance kissed him softly, smiling. “I'll go with you during your next appointment. I'm not gonna miss out on anymore appointments.”

Keith took Lance's hand, smiling as it rested on his stomach. “I'm not gonna lie, the baby’s too weak for either of us to feel, but I'm almost certain it's trying to fight my insides.” His smile widened at the laugh that left Lance.

“Knowing you, I'm certain that it's trying to let you know it loves you.”

“You're fucking cheesy, McClain.”

“Because I'm in love with you.” Lance whispered.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “I'm in love with the goofiest father on the planet.” Keith admitted, kissing him softly.

* * *

_It went on for eons, the party getting more somber._

_“Aw, is mister sexy boy having a problem?” Keith turned, except he couldn't. He could feel her hot breath on him, feel himself producing slick, as panic rose quickly. He was going to get sick, yet he couldn't._

_“Agh!” He cried out loudly as he felt nails dig into his stomach and tug._

_It was everywhere. There was so much. Too much. It was so red, **so fucking red-**_

Keith got up quickly, moving quietly out of the nest and out of the bedroom to not disturb Lance as he rushed into the bathroom. He got sick into the sink, missing the toilet entirely as he gasped for air. He coughed, wheezing as he suddenly felt a hand on his bac-

He turned quickly, relaxing to see Lance there. _Shit, he **did** wake him didn't he?_

He fell into the alpha’s arms, holding tightly as he whimpered.

“Baby? You okay? You were thrashing in your sleep and then you were gone.” Lance whispered, and Keith felt Lance turn his head away from the sink. God, was it that bad?

“Yeah, just… another nightmare. I'm used to them, just- I dunno what happened this time.” He admitted. He felt a pair of lips on his forehead as he was led out of the bathroom.

“Why don't you make yourself a snack, I'll clean up the mess.” Lance admitted softly. “I'm getting worried, Keith.”

“I'm fine. I haven't even been sick for like, two weeks, so.” Keith shrugged, pausing at the kitchen as he looked towards the fridge.

Lance grabbed some cleaning supplies, turning his head as Keith pulled out the last of the birthday cake and Hunk’s cookies. And the milk.

“We have soy milk, too, y'know.” Lance offered.

“Doesn't taste the same.” Keith admitted, moving to get into the freezer for ice cream.

“Keith, you're going to break our bathroom.” He scoffed.

“Your baby won't let me shit at all. If anything, this is self care.” Keith explained. 

“Keith you're going to fucking murder yourself.” 

“ _KeItH yOuR'e GoInG tO fUcKiNg MuRdEr YoUrSeLf._ ”

“That meme died so long ago, Keith!” Lance scowled, watching Keith ponder over his food before putting everything except the cake away. He came back, however, with a can of whipped cream. 

“Your kid keeps changing their mind- OOH!” He dove in and came back with a cream cheese fruit spread. “Oh, fucking hell yes.”

Lance snorted. “I had no doubt that this was my baby, but you willingly eating sweets makes the fact so much more obvious.” He moved, kissing Keith softly. “There's caramel sauce in the fruit drawer under the limes.” He whispered.

Keith gasped, diving for it. “I LOVE YOU, LANCE!” He called, smiling happily as he got everything set up.

_…. There's leftover enchiladas, too…._

~~~

“What the hell, Keith?”

Keith paused, sauce-covered cake gone as he worked on a second plate of enchiladas. “What?”

Lance sighed. “You have- you have _caramel_ all over your face.” He laughed, moving and coming back with a wet cloth.

“Wh- _**MMMMMM!!!!!!**_ ” Keith kicked his legs. He'd grabbed a rough washcloth. Too rough. 

“I'm sorry-” Lance whispered, pulling away before stopping and looking at the microwave. He opened it silently.

“Keith, why is Rachel’s pasta in the microwave?” 

“Rachel came through so I hid it.” Keith admitted.

“Keith…” He looked up to stare at his alpha. “She's going to kill you if she knows.”

“No she won't.” Keith pouted.

“ _Keeeeeiiiiiiiith!_ ”

* * *

“Okay, what the hell is this?”

Keith felt nervous, caressing his stomach as he watched Lance dig through his closet.

“Remember when I told you about my guitar and that I practiced it whenever I was alone?” Lance asked, pulling out the blue acoustic with a smile.

“I- oh my God, Lance- you haven't played for me in forever.” Keith hid his face, embarrassment - secondhand embarrassment at that - flooding him.

“Yeah- um… look, just listen, okay?” He asked, looking into his eyes.

“Um, okay?” Keith blinked letting Lance get settled as he started playing, his words soon finding the air between them.

 _“You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life. Might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes.”_ He sang gently, and Keith let his heart race as tears fell.

_“I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can. For now you're a scan of my unlaid plans, a small bump. In four months you'll open your eyes.”_

Keith moved closer, watching Lance’s shut eyes as he let the music take over him. It was the one thing he loved to observe.

_“I'll whisper quietly, and tell you nothing but truth. If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you- ooh. You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight. You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight. And you will be alright.”_

Lance took a small breath, as if it went with the music.

_“Oohh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like his and a dimple beneath your chin. Fingernails the size of a half grain of rice, and eyelids closed to be soon open wide, a small bump. In four months you'll open your eyes.”_

_“I'll whisper quietly, and tell you nothing but truth. If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you- ooh. You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight. You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight.”_

_“You can lie with me, with your tiny feet. If you're half asleep I'll leave you be. Right in front of me, for a couple weeks, so I can keep you safe.”_

The music started to get solemn as he continued.

_“You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight. You are my one, and only. You can wrap your fingers ‘round my thumb, and hold me tight. And you will be alright-”_

Keith put his hand on the guitar, his lips connecting to Lance’s to cut off the music entirely.

“Keith, you're crying.” Lance breathed against his lips, fingers that had set the guitar aside quickly wiping away the tears that fell.

“I love you, I love you so much.” He moved, hugging Lance tightly. “I'm so glad you're the father of my child.”

Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith, holding him tight.

_And now, they're alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I haven't been having much motivation, and then my ex and I started talking again and sdgbnnnn. (Change isn't good for me.) Plus, I've been writing mostly vent drabbles that I'll possibly post? Yeah.
> 
> Anyways, I hope all of you had an amazing Christmas, and have a happy new year!!


	12. No One Will Love You Like I Can: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, it's… beautiful…” _The way the sun shines off reddish hair to bring out the gold strands, how their eyes look like the sun itself yet also shone brighter. The glow behind them soft and showing exactly the beauty they had…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!! SO THIS IS A SORTA HUNK-CENTRIC/PIDGE-CENTRIC CHAPTER! Oh yeah owo there's gonna be more non-Klance centered parts. (Yes that is troubling, bc this means new drama.) ALSO I'M SORRY THAT THIS IS SUPER SHORT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO ADD MORE TO THIS BC THIS IS WHAT I WANTED FROM THIS CHAPTER

“Mama, you didn't have to drive-”

“Ah!” Augusta cut Hunk off. “Henare, I recovered from my surgery, I'm _going_ to this fair.” She announced, moving to drink her coffee.

“Sweetie, I think he meant he wanted to use his _own car_ to get here.” Alea offered up, rubbing her wife’s arm.

“We need to save on gas, anyways.” She offered up, and Hunk had to turn away as his tina laid her head on his mama’s arm.

Allura chuckled. “I really like your mothers, Hunk. I admire their relationship.” She admitted.

“Yeah, I just wish they wouldn't embarrass me all the time and use my full name.” Hunk sighed.

“Henare's a really pretty name.” Shay admitted, resting her head on Hunk as his cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Thanks, its Māori. Means ‘ _home ruler_ ’ or something.” He mumbled.

“Mhm, named after both of your grandfathers.” Alea spoke happily. “Henry Garrett and Ioane Magalelei.” She smiled.

“Well, I think you two picked out the best name for Hunk.” Shay smiled, letting Hunk grow more and more flustered.

Allura smiled, watching them. “I wonder how the others are doing.”

* * *

“ **Katie and Hunk, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-** ”

Pidge covered their ears, growling. Matt had encouraged Lance, Keith, Lotor, and Romelle all to start teasing them relentlessly. And over a stupid crush? _**Really?!**_

“Hey! Everyone! Can you shut the _fuck_ up?!” Pidge snapped, causing the car to grow silent.

“Katie!” Matt falsely gasped. “I'm telling mom and dad!”

Pidge hit him in the arm, turning towards the window. “I hope you get stuck all alone at the top of the ferris wheel or something.” They grumbled.

“Oh, please, I'm meeting my girlfriend here!” Matt scoffed. “If anything, it'll be the _perfect place_ to have a romantic sunset kiss.” He teased. "And a _first one_ if you're lucky!"

Pidge could only roll their eyes.

~~~

“Matt!” A girl in a hoodie ran, hugging him tightly as he spun her around.

“Hey! Sorry it took so long!” He laughed. Pidge folded their arms over their chest, looking around as Allura and Lotor wound up hand-in-hand, Keith and Lance virtually gone, and Hunk’s mothers giving him snack money and telling him where and when to meet them.

“Hey, Romelle-” They turned, but their only single friend was gone, having tagged along with Allura and Lotor.

And like that, they were _alone_.

* * *

“I'm so sorry about my parents, they can be overprotective.” Hunk admitted, smiling at Shay.

“Hey, it's alright.” She admitted. “Rax and my nanna are the same way.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling. “Is there anything fun you wanna do?” She asked, stifling a chuckle at his flushed cheeks.

“Hm, not sure-” He caught sight of a stuffed animal, dragging her over to the stand. “ _Hey!_ Why don't I win you something?” He offered.

“I'd like that.” She admitted, watching him as he paid at a booth.

“One round.” He smiled, three balls placed in front of him. He took them, watching before quickly tossing them towards their targets.

He knocked down two of the targets, which only got Shay a stuffed crystal. Which, somehow, worked out.

She smiled, hugging it. “Thank you, Hunk.”

“Oh, don't mention it.” Hunk smiled, kissing her cheek.

Pidge caught sight of them from a booth that they'd just gotten a green toy lion from, sighing as they held it against their chest.

* * *

Pidge sat silently in the food court, having spent a third of the past four hours doing nothing but watching Keith and Lance running to every fun ride that Keith felt ‘safe’ on - or, the rides that didn't make Lance shit himself and worry about the baby.

They sighed, looking down silently as she drank her soda.

Hunk walked past, looking at Pidge. “You look glum. Need help getting cheered up?” He asked, holding a hand out to Pidge.

They hesitated, soon taking it. “Sure, where to?” 

“You'll see.” Hunk smiled.

~~~

“Hunk, this is the ferris wheel.” They mumbled, looking at Hunk with an eyebrow. “Where's Shay in all of this?”

“Oh, her brother came to pick her up, so I was gonna spend the last of my money on food.” He admitted.

“Wow, that's… Have you ridden any rides yet?” They asked, watching as they boarded a yellowish green ferris wheel car.

“A couple, just relaxing ones. I didn't want to puke on my date.”

Pidge felt like they got stabbed. _Date_. That's right, they're _dating_. And they're _only friends_ with Hunk.

“Do your parents know that she left?” They asked, feeling bitterness fall from their lips.

“Yeah, I texted mama.” He admitted, watching the view as they were slowly lifted up higher and higher to the top.

“Must be nice.” They spoke up suddenly. “Having a girlfriend.”

“Yeah…”

_**SCREECH-** _

The car wobbled, causing Pidge to cling to Hunk.

“ _ **Sorry folks, there seems to be an issue with the ferris wheel. Maintenance will be on their way to get everyone down and to get it working again.**_ ” The speakers called over, causing the two to groan in frustration.

“ _Great_ , we're stuck up here.” Pidge sighed, turning away. 

“Oh, man-” Hunk paled, looking around only to confirm that they were at the top. Pidge looked over, hugging Hunk tightly.

“Calm down.” They whispered. “Look, I'm up here with you, so if anything, we're safe as long as we're together.” The smile they gave was supposed to be reassuring. In fact, they were terrified.

“I- Pidge are you sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, besides this is a big car. Meant for a group of eight, remember?” They admitted, sitting closer to Hunk. “Besides, look at that sunset.”

Hunk looked over, his panic lessening as his body relaxed. “Yeah… it's really beautiful.”

~~~

It hadn't been long, ten minutes trapped up there, but Hunk couldn't help but notice the little things about his friend.

Like how Pidge looked over the edge in amazement at the sunset, their physique androgynous but still more female-leaning. The soft smile on those _kissable_ lips-

“Y'know, I always knew that with the light shift that that's why the sky changes into pinks and purple as the sun sets, but… science can't explain how breathtaking this all is.” Pidge sighed, looking at Hunk.

His heart started to race as he felt his hands get sweaty in his gloves.

“Yeah, it's… beautiful…” _The way the sun shines off reddish hair to bring out the gold strands, how their eyes look like the sun itself yet also shone brighter. The glow behind them soft and showing exactly the beauty they had…_

Hunk and Pidge both leaned closer, time stilling as their eyes shut, both mouths pressed together in a soft touch-

“ _ **Attention passengers! The ride is about to start back up!**_ ” The announcement caused both of them to quickly jolt away and turn their backs to each other.

* * *

“Henare!” Alea made her way to Hunk, frowning. “We told you to meet up here at 6! It's been a half hour-”

“I'm sorry, tina… my friend needed cheering up and we got stuck on the ferris wheel.” He admitted.

“Are you two okay?” Augusta asked, hugging her son tightly.

“Yeah…” He mumbled. “Can we go home? I'm starving.”

“Oh, of course. I know _exactly_ what to make, too.” Alea smiled.

~~~

Hunk laid in bed that night, looking at his ceiling as he sighed.

He kissed his best friend. He had a _girlfriend_ and he kissed _Pidge_.

Shay would hate him, but it would be easiest to tell her the truth right away.

It… was probably just the moment. That's why he felt weird with the kiss.

… Yeah. That's why his stomach was full of fluttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus meme:
> 
> Augusta: “DON'T WORRY HONEY! MAMA’S COMING TO GET YOU-”
> 
> Alea: “Augusta nO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCALE THE FERRIS WHEEL-”


	13. Therapy Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was it like?” He asked.
> 
> “Pardon?”
> 
> “Having your first kid. Were you worried about Matt when you were pregnant with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (belated) NEW YEAR!! Let's move on to more storytelling!! Also, you gonna meet sum Good Gay in here 
> 
> Added note: I deadass drank like, 3 energy drinks and I made the bullshit mistake of trying to mix alcohol with it and, not saying I'm hungover from a shot of gin, but I'm deadass gonna vomit- (hence why it's also short)

“Have you been writing down your issues and nightmares into your dream journal?” Colleen asked. It was hard keeping this from Pidge, the fact that her mother was his therapist, but… she was the closest thing to familiarity.

 

“Yeah, I um- I don't know if they're getting better or worse. All I know is that I've just been writing them in the same journal as I have my pregnancy dreams, cause well- they both go hand in hand I guess?” Keith sighed, relaxing into the couch as he pouted at the bump that was unable to be hidden by his shirts anymore. Jackets, yes, but he had gotten too hot from it.

“That seems correct.” Colleen nodded, smiling as she wrote stuff down into her notepad. He looked down, rubbing his stomach silently.

“What was it like?” He asked.

“Pardon?”

“Having your first kid. Were you worried about Matt when you were pregnant with him?”

Colleen shifted in her chair, sighing. Keith couldn't help but focus on her calm demeanor and straightened back. And short hair. And the wrinkles next to her eyes from smiling over the years. She was a beautiful woman, he could admit that.

“Well, yes. However, Samuel and I had been married for two years and I was in my mid-twenties when I had him.” She admitted. “You, on the other hand… you're still a teenager. You haven't even started your junior year.” 

He looked to the side, nodding. “Yeah… your um- Pidge hasn't hacked into your systems to snoop on me, has she?” He asked softly.

“No, Katie doesn't even know you come to my office.” Colleen admitted. Keith sighed, looking away. “I know you haven't wanted to talk about it, but is it alright if we discuss the aftermath of your rape? I want to know how you're coping.”

“I um… well, don't know what happened with the court or whatever involving the girl that- that attacked me, but… I-” He felt himself tremble, swallowing hard.

“It's okay, Keith.” She consoled.

“I think saw the guy that was with her. Y-Yesterday.” He sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. “And- and um- I was just enjoying my time at the fair-”

~~~

_“Watch your sharpshooter win you that giant hippo.” Lance smirked, grabbing the three metal rings that were placed in front of him._

_Keith held his left arm, looking around before catching a glimpse of an alpha._

_A **familiar** alpha-_

_“Keith?” Lance asked, uncurling his hand from his arm._

_“Wh-” Keith turned, looking at Lance._

_“You were squeezing a bit hard.” He admitted, his eyebrows crooked “You wanna pick out your prize?”_

_Keith felt shaky, looking over the prizes before catching sight of the big purple hippo._

_“Hippo.” He mumbled, snuggling into Lance as he watched the booth vendor grab a hook and pull it down for him._

_Once he had it, it had went right to his chest where he held it tightly for the rest of the day._

_And even still during the car ride home and when they went to bed._

~~~

“I see. Was the stuffed animal sufficient enough to calm you down?” Colleen asked.

“No, it took Lance cuddling me for me to calm. And- I dunno, I still feel on edge over it?” Keith mumbled.

“Are you taking your medication and vitamins?” 

“Yeah, although I'm worried about taking my medication due to the pregnancy.” He admitted.

“I'm certain that if there's a concern that your doctor can provide you with an answer.” She smiled, looking at the clock. “Oh, it's-”

“Yeah.” Keith got up, hesitant as he walked to the door, Colleen beating him to it to open it for him.

“Have a good day, okay Keith?” She smiled. He gave a weak smile back, walking off.

* * *

Keith sat in bed, trembling as tears fell down his face rapidly. He hated that his nightmares made him so paranoid in the dark, how his hormones made his eyes tear up. He hated it all, hated the feeling of a block in his throat, the shakiness, the dread.

He hated that it had been _two days_ of nothing _**but**_ nightmares-

_**Bzzzt bzzzt** _

He looked over at his cell phone, picking it up as he answered it.

“Hello?” He asked softly.

“ _Hey, did I wake you?_ ” Lance’s voice came through. Not like he didn't already know it was him.

“N- No.” He mumbled out, hating that he couldn't hide his panic.

“ _Shit, baby, are you okay?_ ”

“I- nightmares- just can't sleep.” He wiped his eyes, sniffling.

“ _I'll be right over. You two hang in there, okay?_ ” Lance said, and hearing him say ‘you two’ made his heart flutter while also causing him overwhelming anxiety.

“We will” He promised.

“ _Alright. I love you._ ”

“Love you, too.” Keith hung up, moving out of his nest to add more to it. It didn't feel safe enough yet. He even turned his light on so Lance knew he was still up.

~~~

“Hey, baby.”

He woke up panicked, feeling two arms and the soft scent of Lance come for him. He flinched away, causing his mate to pull away.

“Keith? What's wrong?” Lance asked, and when Keith turned, he saw Lance skirting out of the nest in worry.

“I- Lance-” He trembled, reaching for him. “I-” He pulled away, instead, tears falling as he started to sob.

"Keith?"

“I- I'm _so sorry_.”

* * *

“So _none_ of you were going to tell me that the man I _fucking **claimed**_ got _**raped!?!**_ ” Lance screamed. Keith felt tears fall as he sat in the living room. Everyone was talking in the kitchen, talking about him.

“It wasn't our business to talk about it.” Krolia spoke up next. “The only reason Romelle and Allura know was because it affected their relationship with him-”

“Oh, so _all_ of our friends knew but I _**didn't!?!**_ ” 

“From our understanding, Hunk and Katie don't know-” Kolivan started.

“You shut the _fuck_ up! Keith has been wary of you from day one, and I'm not having it!”

“Lance, that is my husband!”

“Yeah, and you **_abandoned_** Keith!” Lance argued.

_~~No. No I can't-~~ _

“ **STOP!** ” Keith screamed loudly, getting up and storming out. He hated this. Hated the fighting, it was _too loud_. It was always _**too loud!**_

“Unf- Hey, wat- Keith?”

Keith looked up, seeing straight violet hair and turquoise eyes staring at him.

“ _Acxa?_ ”

She hesitated, nodding quietly. “Yeah, hi…”

“I- what are you doing here?” He asked, suddenly self conscious about his baby bump. She was like a brother to him, after all.

“I um… I must've gotten the address wrong. You remember when I said my dad died in war? I got a letter from him saying that he was alive and, living here? I don't know.” She mumbled.

“Wow, um, congrats.” Keith smiled softly. “What's his name?”

“Kolivan.”

_Goddammit._

* * *

“Wh- whoa whoa whoa wait a minute-” Lance inhaled.

“So, Keith, you and _Acxa_ both met in an orphanage and became as close as siblings could be.” 

“Yeah.” Keith nodded, rubbing his back.

“And _Acxa's dad_ is _Kolivan_.”

Kolivan and Acxa both nodded.

“But, _your_ mom, _Krolia_ , married _Kolivan_. So now- you're _**step siblings**_?” He finished.

“You got it.” Keith praised, hugging his arm.

“So- okay- so Krolia is Keith’s mom, and Kolivan is Acxa's dad, but your dad was-”

“ _Lance_.” Keith cut him off. “Yes, my stepdad has a daughter, and Acxa is my stepsister.” He admitted.

Acxa nodded. “And with Keith telling me about his predicament, that would make me the baby’s aunt.”

Lance nodded, sighing. “God, this is so _confusing_ …” He mumbled. “So-”

Keith kissed him. “We can discuss-”

Lance let out a grunt, stomping his foot.

“Okay, sorry, continue.” Keith whispered.

“So, Krolia and Kolivan are married. Kolivan’s ex is Acxa's dead mom, and your dad is Krolia's late husband. But, you and Acxa have been siblings since you two were raised in the same foster home. But, Shiro's your brother, and Narti and Zethrid are Acxa's siblings, and Ezor if she and Zethrid get married. Same with Adam marrying Shiro.” Lance inhaled. “But if we get married, then that would mean that Acxa, and in turn Narti and Zethrid and Ezor would all be related to me, and would also be related to my siblings.” 

Keith nodded, getting lost. “Yup. Big family.” He whispered.

Lance nodded. “I think I confused myself.”

Keith hugged him. “It's okay.”

“But I'm lost, I'm still lost-”

“Shh…” Keith whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a heads up, I'm gonna be leaving to go back home on the 22nd of January, so from January 18-25 there won't be any updates.
> 
> Ya know, if I make any chapters around that time ,,,,,,,,, I feel bad for taking forever and my quality just dropping--


	14. Mommy’s Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance, what the hell are you wearing?”
> 
> Lance froze, turning and looking at Veronica. 
> 
> “Um, date attire?” He questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deadass giving y'all a date and year for this chapter bc not only do I think that it'll be good for you guys to know a timeline sense, but mostly bc this is an important chapter - be on the lookout for these sorts of things.
> 
> Pre-Posting Edit: SO OKAY UM- I write these out ahead of time but I um- I apologize in advance for what I've done to Lance in this chapter and my new ideas for him in the future because uh- okay so I was like ‘chill the hc's down for this’ and then I didn't. And then they all decided to come into play. So. Yeah, I'm sorry.

_August 12, 2019_

“Lance, what the hell are you wearing?”

Lance froze, turning and looking at Veronica. He looked over himself, at the light tan slacks and blue button up and cream sweater vest. All disheveled.

“Um, date attire?” He questioned. She sighed, walking in as she fixed his collar and rolled his sleeves up.

“You're hopeless. You've been dating Keith for two years now, and you still can't dress nicely without screwing up.” She teased. “Belt, these are too big.”

“Hey.” He mumbled, a scowl on his face as he put a black leather belt on through his pants’ loops. She laughed.

“Only joking.” She hummed, thinking. “Hey, um, do you think you can introduce me to that long haired friend of yours?” She asked suddenly.

“Lotor’s already with Allura, your betaness.” Lance admitted. “Plus, he's back in _Germany_ , so no use-”

“Not him, dumbass. God, no. I meant the cute omega that Keith was talking to yesterday when he came over.”

“Wh- Acxa?” Lance jerked back. “Dude, _no_ , she's his stepsister, and you're my sister! That's like-” 

“Ah, I see. You just don't want things awkward in the family. Y'know, she's not related directly to Keith, so it's fine.” She hummed.

“I- ah- uh- Veronica, what the fuck?!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Plus, isn't she adopted? Legally, Keith's parents have no connection with her except for biological, and that's through his stepfather.”

Lance growled. “You and Pidge need to stop hanging out. It was cute at first but now it's dumb.”

“What can I say? I love a good challenge.” She winked, walking off. “Also, don't bother with a jacket, it's pretty warm out! AND  FRENCH TUCK YOUR SHIRT!”

He growled, shutting his door. He couldn't believe her.

She came back, though.

“And wear your fancy black shoes that you refuse to wear to church-”

“OKAY! GET OUT!”

~~~

“Fuck-” Keith grunted, trying to tug on his black pants desperately. They were skinny jeans, yes, but they'd been modified to go over his smallish baby bump- which they weren't even giving at his thighs. “C'MON!!” He tugged harder, giving up and kicking them off and away, looking at himself.

“You were scary at first, I'll admit, but let me enjoy a night with your dad you little shit.” He mumbled, getting up and grabbing a larger pair of maternity pants to wear. This was their fucking anniversary, dammit.

“Keith?” Krolia knocked.

“Hold on!” He called, getting the pants on and zipped up before opening the door. “Yes?”

“Lance is here.” She admitted. He swallowed.

“Twenty minutes.” He pulled away, shutting the door. His outfit wasn't good enough. T-shirt and maternity pants? God, no. At least a better shirt-

Maybe a nice sweater that he'd picked out at the maternity shops? _Ooh, yes._

God, no, he'll get too hot. But it feels so nice and soft…

_No no no no no. No. Can't overheat and strip on a date. Or in **public**._

  _ **Knock knock.** _Shit. Fuck. 

“Keith? You okay?” Lance called.

“Yeah! Just a second!” He quickly slipped the sweater on, stepping out. “Sorry-”

“Babe? Is that _YOU_?!” Lance asked, taking his hands. “Is that _**MY** man_? Is that what I'm _blessed_ to call _**MINE**_?!”

Keith laughed, cupping his cheek as his own went as red as the sweater that did fuckall to hide the small bump he had.

“All yours.”

* * *

“My, this is nicer than our other dates. How'd you get the money?” He looked at Lance, squeezing his arm. Lance only smiled, holding him close.

“Simply put, I may or may not have been hiding a summer job from you.” He said, causing Keith to stop and look at him.

“Yet you didn't know I was pregnant for nearly four months.” He teased, seeing the other’s eyes widen as a gasp came from him.

“Well, I'm not gonna assume that an omega is pregnant!” He argued.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“So, when's your next appointment?” 

“The 15th.”

Lance turned Keith’s head, making him stare up into blue eyes that had that gorgeous gold trim around black spheres.

_No, fuck, focus on the words._

“Do we want to know what we're having?” Lance asked, pressing their foreheads together. Keith only felt his chest flutter, feel a bubbling in his stomach, and lost all touch with himself.

“I- I don't know.” He whispered. “Shiro knows, but- I-”

“You're not ready to know yet?” Lance asked, which Keith replied with a simple nod and a tight hug.

Keith felt clingy, holding onto Lance as they were seated with one another. Off to a great start.

~~~

Except, it _wasn't going **that great**_.

The bubbling was light, he'll admit that, but it was strange that it came when Lance talked, when he smiled, when a waitress fell and spilled streaming hot soup into his alpha's lap as Lance then proceeded to apologize to her.

When he'd gotten up to use the bathroom, it seemed to go away, and it went away when they'd gotten their meals and started eating, but…

Maybe it was nothing. Probably gas? Who knew-

“Oh shit.”

Keith looked up, looking to where Lance had his attention-

“Is that your mom?” He asked, turning back to see Lance not-so-sneakily trying to get a better look at the man she was with.

“Yes, and I'm scared that she's out with some prick.” He mumbled, moving to sneak off-

“No, you sit back down.” Keith grabbed his arm, tugging him back into his seat. “This is our date, that is their date.”

“Since when did you become so snippy?” Lance scowled, suddenly wincing when Keith’s grip tightened.

“If you can't tell, I'm nearly five months pregnant with your kid and my hormones are kinda all over the place. You're sitting down, we are eating, and after you take me home, then and only then, can you stalk your mother and her date.”

Lance gripped Keith’s hand with his free one, tugging it off of his wrist as he sat down with a huff.

Keith looked at his food quietly.

The bubbling was gone, and he suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

The silence between them was worse than the liveliness of the place around them.

He saw their waiter come by, gently waving him over.

“Hi, do you think we can get some takeout containers and the check?” He asked, taking the lead.

“Of course.” He nodded, walking off.

“You want to leave?” Lance asked suddenly.

“I'm not wanting to stick around when you ruined our date with your stupid obsession over your mother's date life.” He mumbled.

Those were the last words they'd exchanged with each other that evening.

* * *

Keith walked into his bedroom, locking the door as he quickly tugged the sweater and the pants off, tugging on the large t-shirt he slept in and-

_**Oh Jesus Christ.** _

He lifted his shirt again, turning to the side as he looked in the mirror. What the fuck- _was he getting stretch marks?!_

He dropped his shirt, grabbing his phone to look up anything- honest to God anything- that could like, stop this. 

“MOM!” He called, curling up in his nest as he cleared his text notifications. He'll avoid Lance as much as possible, no big deal.

Krolia came in, eyebrow raised. “Yes, Keith?”

“Can you get me some stretch mark lotion?”

* * *

**old man - Takashi Shirogane**

**lil bb:** shiro i'm having a hard time rn.

 **old man:** What's the issue?

 **lil bb:** lance texted me and said he was upset about the fact that i left our date and i'm too fucking scared to read our texts anymore in case it says that he's leaving me.

 **old man:** Why'd you leave the date?

 **lil bb:** his mom was at the same restaurant on a date and he was watching that instead of paying attention to me.

 **old man:** Keith, you gotta remember that his mother was attacked a month ago. He's probably really worried.

 **lil bb:** ik.

 **lil bb:** but it hurt.

 

He hesitated, going to his and Lance’s chat.

 

**chestnut - Lance McClain**

**chestnut:** im sorry i wanted to make sure my mom was okay

_Sent at 10:42 pm_

 

Keith hesitated to answer, swallowing hard.

 

 **onyx:** i'm sorry, too.

_Read at 11:03 pm_

 

Keith watched, and he waited.

…. and he waited…. 

And nothing.

 

 **onyx:** lance?

 

_Nothing._

 

 **onyx:** lance?!

 

**_Still nothing._ **

 

 **onyx:** LANCE!

 

Keith felt the tears burn his eyes as his chest suddenly felt heavy. He moved to put his phone down.

_**Bzzt-** _

He quickly checked it, choking on a quick and quiet sob.

 

 **chestnut:** im here im here

 **onyx:** don't you fucking scare me like that again.

 **chestnut:** shit, babe i didnt mean to

 **chestnut:** do you need me to come over?

 **onyx:** yes. pls hurry.

 **chestnut:** ill try

 **chestnut:** you know i cant drive

 

He whimpered, sniffling as he smiled down at his phone.

 

 **onyx:** ikik. stay safe.

 **chestnut:** 😩 oh bb i will 😘😋

 **onyx:** blocked.

 **chestnut:** wait no

 **onyx:** no ur gross. u stinky.

 **chestnut:** im still coming over

 **onyx:** i know.

 

He smiled, going back to his and Shiro's chat.

 

 **old man** : I know it hurts, but it'll get better. I'm not sure if Lance is going to be as emotional as you are right now, but I know that no matter what, he's not going to leave you.

 **old man:** If anything, I'm almost certain that this will make your relationship stronger than anything.

 **old man:** I'll assume that you're not seeing these due to you and Lance talking.

 **old man:** … Okay now I'm getting really worried, you keep going offline and coming back online. Is everything okay?

 **lil bb:** yeah, sorry. lance just took awhile to reply.

 **old man:** Alright. Is everything okay?

 **lil bb:** yeah, lance is coming over so it's all good.

 **old man:** Alright. I'm going to bed, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night, Keith.

 **lil bb:** night shiro.

 

There was a tapping on his window. When he went to it, he relaxed. It was just Lance.

“Hey.” The other male breathed, climbing in.

“Hey.” Keith smiled, cheeks flushing as he hugged the other.

* * *

Keith yawned as he shifted in his nest-

He froze, feeling a hand on his stomach. He turned, relaxing when he saw Lance. He rolled over, moving to nuzzle into Lance’s chest. That's when he noticed the alpha’s long sleeved shirt.

_And the **red marks** that he could see from the gap between the sleeve and his wrist._

“Lance?” He whispered, tears in his eyes. He'd…

~~_Fuck was this his fault? Did he cause this? Was Lance- no he didn't have those on their date, this was definitely from last night._ ~~

~~_Fuck he caused this didn't he? Fuck-_ ~~

“Lance…” He whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

Lance shifted in his sleep, waking up before quickly sitting up and looking at Keith.

“Keith, baby, hey.” He whispered, his hands coming up to his cheeks before Keith stopped him.

“Lance… did you relapse?”

The alpha was quiet, looking down as Keith cupped his cheeks.

“Lance, no I'm not mad-”

“No, no I- I deserve to be yelled at-”

“ _Lance_.” Keith moved, looking at him. “Do I need to tell your mom that you relapsed? You need help.”

Lance sniffled, looking at Keith as he hugged himself tightly. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just- I _couldn't_ control myself and-”

“Lance, hey…” Keith hugged him suddenly, cradling him. “Hey… it'll be okay. Deep breaths. We'll get through this, okay? I'll help you out.” He promised, kissing at his face gently.

“But-”

“No buts, Lance.” Keith looked at him. “We'll work together to help you get better, okay?” He kissed him. “I won't let you go through recovery on your own.” He whispered.

Lance hiccuped, hugging him tightly as he sobbed.

“Shh… Lance, it's okay.” He promised. “You're right here, you're okay.”

* * *

“Alright, Keith, you ready?” Dr. Graiwal asked, smiling as she squirted that now familiar gel onto his stomach.

“More than anything.” He sighed, smiling as he looked at Lance as he held his hand. Lance gave a small smile back, resting his head next to Keith’s as the screen displayed their baby.

And this time- it _looked_ like a baby.

“Alright, so right here is their head, and their hands and feet are next to each other.” The doctor spoke up.

“They look like they're cramped.” Keith joked, looking at Lance. “Don't you think?”

Lance was quiet, watching the screen. Keith felt his hand being squeezed, smiling softly.

“Lance?”

Lance blinked, moving his hand close to his face.

“This makes it feel real, doesn't it?” He asked, watching the alpha nod. “I understand the feeling.” He admitted.

“Alright, so you and the baby are a little underweight, so I'll have a dietician talk to you about gaining weight.” Dr. Graiwal admitted. “But, you're at that mark in your pregnancy where you'll be able to feel the baby’s kicks. Not sure when exactly you'll feel it, but you'll feel it. It won't be an external feeling until about three or so weeks after you first feel them kick, though.”

Keith nodded, taking a breath as Lance hugged his shoulders.

“They have your nose.” Lance mumbled, causing Keith to snort.

“That's fucking stupid.” He laughed, smiling. “Besides, I rather they have your nose.” He whispered.

Lance smiled at him, kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the date outfit Lance has is the one from s8. Yes, I did take my best friend’s Christmas outfit for Keith solely bc her baby bump looked so cute in it. _Yes, the bubbling stomach thing is important. **AND YES, THE SOUP THING IS A JOHN MULANEY REFERENCE.**_


	15. Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Lance, what're you getting pencil sharpeners for?”_
> 
> _“I always have backup wood pencils to write with in case my mechanical ones break or I run out of lead.”_
> 
> He…
> 
> He _lied_ to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT A LOT OF COMMENTS LAST CHAPTER ABOUT KEITH NOT KNOWING THAT THE “BUBBLING” IN HIS STOMACH IS THE BABY KICKING AND HOLY FUCK Y'ALL ARE SO FUCKING SMART AND I'M BLESSED THAT YOU GUYS CAUGHT THAT SFHNNN
> 
> But yeah, a small spoiler: Keith’s gonna figure out that the baby’s kicking and he's gonna mcfreakin lose it

_August 20, 2019_

Keith woke up to the bubbling in his stomach. He sighed, getting up as he shut his eyes. First day of school. It's… it's nerves. And hunger. Yeah.

He went downstairs, seeing Kolivan. And… only Kolivan.

“Sir.” Keith mumbled, getting into the fridge and coming out with a jug of juice.

“Keith.” Kolivan mumbled back. “Breakfast?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He stood next to him, trying to grab a cup when he caught scent- “Eug- m- maybe I'll pass.” He said hesitantly, covering his nose with his shirt.

“You'll still need to eat.” Kolivan warned.

“Yeah…” Keith poured his juice, getting into a cupboard to take his vitamins. “Does today feel off to you?” He asked suddenly. It was just… it was an off day.

“Not really, no.” He admitted.

Keith sighed, shoving the vitamins in his mouth before taking a drink to swallow them down. “I'm gonna go get dressed for school.”

“Alright.” He called.

Once in his room, Keith quickly changed and paused in front of his mirror.

His shirt was big enough to cover his baby bump for now, but… fuck he needed a secondary cover. Sitting could expose it, after all.

He grabbed a jacket, slipping it on. He took one look, realizing it was Lance’s. He smiled to himself, putting his hands into the pockets-

_**Ow.** _

He pulled his left hand out, seeing a small mark, barely a cut, on his index finger. He reached back in carefully, pulling out what had cut him.

_A razor?_

Keith blinked. It looked like it had been removed from a pencil sharpener-

_“Lance, what're you getting pencil sharpeners for?”_

_“I always have backup wood pencils to write with in case my mechanical ones break or I run out of lead.”_

He…

He _lied_ to him?

His stomach bubbled, and he put his hands on it to ease it. It didn't hurt, but it felt like the anxiety in his chest.

~~_Maybe it's also in his stomach?_ ~~

He went through the rest of the outer pockets of his alpha’s jacket, not finding any other razors. _Thank God._

He hesitated, reaching into an inside one, before pulling out a pack of mints. He felt shaky as he opened it up-

Mints. Thank _fucking **God**_ it was just _mints!_

He put them away, looking at his pricked finger with a sigh.

Lance really needed help. He and Shiro had been talking to Edelira on and off, and she had said she was setting up therapy before considering medicinal help.

Grabbing his phone, he went back to the kitchen where he threw the razor away. He grabbed his orange juice again, drinking it before looking to see what Kolivan was making. It looked like a mix of potatoes, bacon, and eggs.

“So…” He mumbled, hand on his stomach again. “You and my mom.”

“Yes, we got to know one another overseas.” Kolivan admitted. “She's a beautiful woman, very smart as well.”

“Yeah…” Keith mumbled.

“You're uncomfortable with it.”

“How the hell do you know?” He asked.

“Your body language is closed off, which means you're closed off as well.” Kolivan admitted.

“When mom came home, I thought we were gonna be a family. And then you came and-”

“I took it away from you?”

“Yeah.” Keith said quietly, putting his cup in the sink as he checked his phone. New messages.

**chestnut - Lance McClain**

**chestnut:** hey im sorry 

 **chestnut:** im really sick

 **chestnut:** mamas having me stay home

 **onyx:** it's alright. baby and i will get your things for you. 😊

 **chestnut:** thanks, ill send u my schedule

 **onyx:** alright, love you.

 **chestnut:** love you too

“I'm gonna head to school, okay?” Keith told Kolivan, feeling the bubbles every time he sees the messages from Lance. __

* * *

“Lance isn't here? On the first day?” Hunk asked. Keith was just lucky that Hunk brought them both breakfast before class.

“Nope.” Keith sighed. “Anyways, his schedule is basic. From looking at your schedules, he's got the same English class with Iverson as you and Pidge-”

“Wh- what Pidge and I share a class?” Hunk stammered.

Keith blinked. “You also have tech engineering with Ryner and history class with Sanda.” He told him. “I feel bad for Lance, though. He's got math with Ulaz and history with Thace the same times I do, but he's got _Sendak_ for gym.”

“Youch.” Hunk mumbled. “He's gonna be worked to death. Dude better be ready to stockpile food just to survive.”

“Yeah…” Keith sighed. “What's your thing with Pidge?” He asked.

Hunk sighed. “You remember when we all went to the fair?”

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“We kissed. On the ferris wheel. And I told Shay because I panicked and I didn't want to feel like I was hiding anything!”

“Oh my God.” Keith sat up, a sudden bubbling in his stomach from protest. 

“I- I mean like, Shay and I weren't really official until like, a week ago, but it um- it'll never happen again. Never, ever ever!” Hunk promised.

“Dude, calm down.” He held a finger up, a hand going to his stomach.

“But-”

“Zip.”

They both sat in silence. Keith took a breath.

“ _Holy shit._ ” He breathed out.

“What?” Hunk asked.

“Oh my God-” He moved closer to Hunk, whispering into his ear. “The baby's kicking.”

“Oh- Keith, that's great!” Hunk smiled. “You gotta tell Lance.”

“I am, I am!” He grabbed his phone.

**chestnut - Lance McClain**

**onyx:** lance

 **onyx:** /bounces

 **onyx:**  /fLAPS

 **onyx:** LANCE ARE YOU AWAKE WAKE UP

 **onyx:** DGJNMM

 **onyx:** BABY !!!!!!!!!!!

 **chestnut:** im up whats wrong?

 **onyx:** BABY! KICKING!

 **chestnut:** !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **onyx:** DFHJRRNMM S A M E

 **chestnut:** CAN YOU FEEL IT OUTSIDE YET

 **onyx:** NO BUT GSGKSKG I'M ABOUT TO CRY

Hunk hugged Keith. “Breathe-”

Keith sat his phone down, getting up and-

He ran around, quickly jumping and sitting back down with a huff. “Ah I'm not fit-”

Hunk snorted. “You did your best.” He admitted. “Hey, do the teachers know-”

“Yeah. Yeah, they know.” He panted, smiling.

_**The baby was kicking.** _

Lance sighed, smiling at his phone as he sat in his bathtub.

The baby was kicking… _that's good_.

He looked at the water - the same water that was turning slightly orange as he sighed.

Keith didn't comment on his school schedule, which was good.

_He didn't want to be asked about the harsh gym course he'd signed up for last-minute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that um… instead of editing all the chapters (bc I'm lazy and I don't understand writing timelines when working on them) I'll just give you the dates of the chapters that have passed by
> 
> Ch 1 starts halfway through June and it remains as June up to ch 4.
> 
> Ch 5 up through ch 11 is actually July (as you can tell, I did skip over the fourth of July, that's because, as an American, I think it's the dumbest fucking holiday [note: I feel like I'm about to get arrested for saying that]) and it's… very slow. (Also: when I wrote the schedule, I fucked up really badly and accidentally switched the dates Keith and Lance were born, so Lance’s birthday was set on the 28th and not the 23rd and 😬😬😬)
> 
> And finally, a small spoiler. Ch 12 until ch 16 is August. Meaning, when we get into ch 17, it'll be the start of September.
> 
> **Also I'm a piece of shit and added even more chapters for an arc I'm starting because I'm a vent-aggressive asshole who projects on Lance. _Wonder if you can pick up what thing he has owo_**
> 
> Edit: The gym class thing is for Lance's schedule, not Keith's, I'll get into it in the next chapter as it'll get more high schoolish, but be warned I haven't been in high school in a year and my school was very.... atypical.... so watch out


	16. Chinese Strip Checkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll be fine. I'm not missing the first week of school.” He smiled.
> 
> “Okay.” He hugged him tightly. “I'm just… I'm worried about you.”
> 
> “I know you are, but _I'll be fine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about the title

“Mr. Antok!”

Keith poked his head up, looking at the teacher as he talked to a student. Antok was… a _very_ quiet man.

He sighed, looking at the soda cans on his table. He had to do full sketches of them, in various states. A five day project- a can a day.

He grabbed his water bottle, taking a drink-

“He probably played strip poker? Please, that's the dumbest rumor.” He overheard someone speak in a gruff voice.

“Please, you think that's dumb. Y'know Chinese checkers? Yeah, someone said that that's what he did.” Another added.

“How the fuck do you make that a stripping game? There's no opportunities to!” A third scoffed. The voice was… familiar.

“Hey, what're you talking about?” Keith asked, causing all three to turn and look at-

Oh. It's them.

“Oh, nobody in particular.” Ezor smirked. “Just speculations of rumors.”

Acxa looked at Keith, biting her lip.

“Acxa? Who are you guys talking about?” He ask-

Narti tapped his shoulder, signing to him. They… were-

“Narti-” Keith signed as he spoke. “Can you please slow down? I don't register it as fast as you.”

Narti nodded, slowing down her sign language.

_‘Zethrid and Ezor overheard that you were expecting but didn't know the father’_

Keith pouted. “I've been dating Lance since freshman year, how would I not know who the father of a possible child-”

_‘Acxa also told us that you were pregnant, they're making fun of others for getting the details about Lance wrong’_

“Acxa!” Keith whined.

“They kept asking!” Acxa defended herself.

“Oh my God- who all knows about this?” He asked. The group hesitated to answer, all looking away.

“Well?”

“Keith, a lot of people know.” Acxa told him.

_“Shit.”_

~~~

“Keith!” A girl stopped him in the hallway. “Hey, I heard you were expecting. Is it true?” 

Keith blinked. Who was- who the fuck was this girl?

“Um… yeah, I guess.” He mumbled.

“That's exciting. Do you know what you're gonna have yet?” She walked with him. Seriously, who the fuck was this?

“Uh… no, I um- I'm not sure I wanna know what I'm having just yet.” He admitted.

“Alright, well I'll see you in Thace's class!” She waved, hurrying off.

He sighed, continuing to his class.

* * *

“Now, as you know, _3x² − 2xy + c_ is having you take the first variable, _x_ , square it, and then multiply it by _3_. Then, you multiply the first and second variables, which is _y_ , together, then by _2_. Subtract both answers, Then you can take your answer and subtract it from the rest, and you have your answer for _c_.” Ulaz droned on, but Keith couldn't focus.

They were looking at him. They. Were looking. At them.

Keith glanced over at Lance, seeing his long sleeves and his dazed look. He'd just come from Sendak's gym class. Luckily, lunch was after Ulaz's class, so they could go eat. 

A note was set on his desk, causing him to look down and discreetly open it.

_‘Hey whore ;p do u even know the baby’s dad?’_

Keith looked at where the note came from, hearing snickers as he got up and gathered his things. He left the class, leaving the note behind.

“Kogane-” Ulaz started, voice cutting off when he slammed the door and walked off. The door opened again. “Keith!”

He turned, looking at Ulaz before his emotions took over, tears falling as he went into the teacher’s arms, sobbing loudly. Ulaz held him, rubbing his back. 

“It's okay… it'll be okay…” He whispered, trying to calm him.

Keith pulled away, trying to wipe his tears as he looked and saw Lance watching from the doorway. He whimpered, reaching for him as Lance went and hugged him.

“I can give you two a bit.” Ulaz offered. “The work is page 147 and 148, 1-10 and then 11-29 odds only.” He left them alone, closing the door.

Keith sat on the floor, tears falling as Lance hugged him close. 

“Babe, it's okay-”

“No! No it's not! Nobody knows it's you! And they're all making fun of me and-” He hiccupped, curling into Lance.

“Keith.” Lance squeezes him gently. “I'll protect you, I promise.”

“Will you? Will you really protect me?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Lance replied.

“What about your issues?” 

“I'm working on it.”

“You better be.” Keith swallowed. “It's not healthy. What if you- I'm not losing our baby’s dad.” He told him.

“You won't.” Lance kissed him gently-

Keith pulled away. “You taste like vomit.” He told him. 

“Do I?” Lance asked. “It must've just been my breakfast.” He mumbled.

“Lance…”

“Okay, I got overworked in Sendak's class.” He finally admitted.

“You need a calmer class.” Keith whispered. “Or are you still sick from not being here the past two days?”

“I'll be fine. I'm not missing the first week of school.” He smiled.

“Okay.” He hugged him tightly. “I'm just… I'm worried about you.”

“I know you are, but _I'll be fine_.”

* * *

“Where's Lance?” Hunk asked. Keith sighed, looking at the food Lance abandoned.

“Bathroom. He's been gone for ten minutes.” He admitted.

Hunk sighed. “Well, I'm gonna go sit with Shay, okay?”

“Just bring her over here.” Keith offered.

“No, I-” Hunk looked over, causing Keith to look and see Pidge. “I really shouldn't.”

“I see.” Keith let Hunk leave, picking at his food as Pidge hurried over and sat down.

“Hey, a bunch of kids in Sanda's class kept saying that Lance blew chunks in Sendak's class.” They told him.

“Yeah.” Keith mumbled.

“Did he text you? He go home?” They asked.

“No. He's in the bathroom. I'm just- I'm terrified of what he could be doing.” He admitted.

“Keith-”

“You _don't **understand**_!” Keith snapped. “He only wears long sleeves just to push them up and he's not bothering to do so! He's been lying to me and getting more blades- he said he hadn't been able to eat the past two days, he barely ate his lunch, and then left! I'm scared!” 

Pidge held their hands up. “Jesus, okay, sorry my bad.” They mumbled. “Have you told his mom? A school counselor?” 

“No, I feel like he'd yell at me if I do.” Keith admitted.

“Keith. He needs help-”

Lance sat back down. “Hey.” He smiled, eating his lunch. “Sorry it took so long. Hey, Pidge.”

“Hey.” They replied. 

“Have you guys seen Hunk?” Lance asked, pulling a water bottle from his backpack.

“He's with Shay.” Keith told him, pushing his lunch over to Lance.

Lance paused, looking at Keith. “You full?” He asked.

“Yeah. Aren't you gonna eat?” Keith asked. Lance nodded, ~~_very hesitantly_~~ grabbing his lunch and eating.

~~~

Keith sat in his room quietly, looking over his text to Lance’s mother. He had to do this. He had to-

_**Send.** _

**Edelira Serrano-McClain**

**Keith:** Hey, I wanted to talk to you about Lance. Is he doing okay? He seemed really distant at school and he's been telling me that he's been getting sick a lot. I'm also worried that he's not eating and is hurting himself. Do you know if you can have one of his siblings check on him if you're not able to?

 **Edelira:** I'll talk to him, thank you for letting me know Keith. :)

 **Keith:** It's no problem, I'm just worried.

He relaxed, hands going to his stomach.

_Finally. Maybe this will help._

* * *

“What happened?”

Keith looked at Pidge and Hunk quietly, unable to answer that question.

“I… I told his mom what was going on a week ago. And then he just- he's been distant. I don't know anything that's been going on. Has he talked to either of you?” He asked.

Hunk shook his head. “Lance said his mom put him in therapy, but that's it.” He admitted.

“That's good. That's… that's good.” Keith sighed. “He's been avoiding me. He must know that I was the one who told his mom.”

“It's understandable.” Pidge fixed her glasses. “Anyone would be mad if you told their parents that they were hurting themselves.”

“It's the right thing, though.” Hunk admitted. “I'm gonna go, okay? I'll talk to you two later.”

“See ya.” Pidge waved him off, moving closer to Keith. 

“Pidge, I'm-” Keith sighed. “What if he dumps me?”

“For getting him help? Keith, that's stupid.” Pidge laughed. “He's not gonna dump you. He's gonna recover, and he'll thank you for getting him help.” She hugged him tightly.

“Who know what damage he could cause to himself if you hadn't intervened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be catching all these hints about Lance.


	17. I'll Never Get Used To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance felt tears come to his eyes, gripping the sink.
> 
> He needed-
> 
>  
> 
> _No. I can do this. I can stop on my own._
> 
>  
> 
> He got a drink of water, swallowing as his throat burned. “Mh… okay- no more.” He breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Feb 8 2019] So I finished this last night before I got my hair cut, but I will be keeping this saved until the 14th for Valentine's day.
> 
> Also: my friend had her baby last night so hOLY FUCK
> 
> [Feb 11 2019] I got impatient I'm sorry.

_September 1, 2019_

“From what I can see, you were diagnosed with ADHD and Aspergers when you were about four years old, and you have very visible signs of general anxiety disorder as well as post traumatic stress and major depressive disorder.” The woman told him. “We have counseling options available depending on which counselor is available.”

“I rather we do after school, around 4 or 4:30 if you can.” Edelira admitted. “Or weekends.” 

Lance hesitated to talk, quietly nodding along.

“Alright. Well, maybe we should start out with a goal that we can work on through therapy. Is there a goal or two you have in mind, Lance?”

“Um… uh, maybe- I guess being able to open up?” He suggested.

“That's good, and is there any steps we should take to get to do that?” She asked.

“I don't really know. Um… talk to my friends and siblings?” He shrugged, rubbing his arm over his jacket.

“Alright. And a second one should probably be about mom-”

“No!” Lance blurted. “No that's- that's enough.” He cleared his throat. “May I be excused?”

“Oh, go ahead. I need to talk to your mother anyways.” She smiled. He nodded, leaving the room quietly as he walked towards the bathrooms.

~~~

Lance turned the sink on, checking to make sure the bathroom door was locked for the third time since he came in, cupping his hand for water. He swished it, spitting it back out as he looked at the mirror. He looked exhausted and his nose was bleeding.

He moved, cleaning his nose and his face with water as he looked down at the blood dripping into the sink. This wasn't good. He knew this wasn't good…

~~_maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to eat so much before coming here_ ~~

Lance felt tears come to his eyes, gripping the sink.

He needed-

_No. I can do this. I can stop on my own._

He got a drink of water, swallowing as his throat burned. “Mh… okay- no more.” He breathed.

* * *

_“Leandro!” Lance turned his head, going to the old man that sat on the couch._

_“Yes, abuelo?” He asked happily._

_“I haven't talked to you since I got here!”_

_“But you just got here, abuelo.” Lance told him._

_“I know.” He hugged him. “Oh, you're so tiny!”_

~~~

Lance looked at the elderly man in front of him.

“Leandro.” He smiled, hugging him. Lance hugged him back.

“Abuelo… it's been-”

“I know.” He mumbled. “You're bigger.”

~~_bigger? yeah you are-_ ~~

“I grew up.” He lied, resting his head on him.

“You're growing into a fine alpha. How's that omega of yours?” He asked. 

“Um… he's- he and I are actually expecting a baby-”

“And you two aren't married yet!?! _¿Qué te pasa, por qué no te has casado con ese chico todavía?_ (What's wrong with you, why have not you married that boy yet?)”

“I'm- I didn't think about it?” He shrugged.

“Then think it over! He deserves a husband for his child!” He told him.

“Alright, alright.” He shrugged.

* * *

_“Lance, look at our baby.” Keith whispered, holding a white bundle in his arms. Lance hesitated, going to them as he opened the blanket to look at their child._

_He first saw blue eyes, then a blinding whiteness._

_“Lance!”_

_Lance blinked down at the omega underneath him, feeling him squirm as he bucked their hips together desperately. “Lance, please- please please please!” He sobbed out, legs wrapped around him as Lance caught sight of the tears falling abruptly._

_“I'm right here. I'm right here-”_

-

Lance sat up, looking around as he saw nobody with him.

“Lance! Dinner!” Veronica called. Lance hesitated, laying back down with a sigh. He… didn't feel hungry right then and there.

After about a half hour, he heard a knock as his abuelo came in.

“You not coming down to eat?” He asked.

“Not really hungry.” He mumbled.

“I see…” He nodded. “Have you… have you thought about your omega?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He admitted, sitting up. “I um… do you still have abuelita's rings?” He asked.

“Mhm. I can get them and bring them tomorrow.” He smiled. “Make this count.”

“I will.” He promised, hugging him tightly.

* * *

_“Keith? Are you okay?” He asked. Keith smiled softly, not saying a word. Lance dared to look at his eyes, seeing tears fill them and fall down the sides of his face and towards his ears. He wiped them, worry filling him._

_“Keith? What is it?” He asked, looking closely._

_“I…”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I think I love you.”_

_Lance’s breath caught, looking at the omega underneath him. “You… you love me?” He asked._

_“I love you.” Keith sat up. “I- I think. I think. I'm- I don't-”_

_“I love you, too.” Lance kissed him slowly, moving their bodies closer as he rubbed against his slit happily._

_“Fuck- Lance.” He breathed._

_“I'm right here, Keith.” He whispered back, kissing him._

_“You're here.”_

* * *

 

_September 3, 2019_

“Keith?”

Keith looked up from his lunch, blinking. “Yeah?” He asked.

Lance hesitated. “I um… can you come over after school?” He asked. “I- I need to talk to you.”

Keith’s breath caught. “Yeah, no yeah I'll be there.” He promised, hugging him tightly. Lance returned it, kissing his head.

“Tonight.”

Keith couldn't stop thinking about it all day, wondering what they'd be talking about. Was it the baby? Lance’s issues? What?

When he got to Lance’s house, he didn't bother knocking. He was welcome there now, like another family member.

He went to Lance’s room, taking a breath before opening it. Lance looked up at him, smiling softly.

“Keith.” He breathed, going to him and taking his hands.

“Yeah?” Keith asked, the bubbling in his stomach making him chuckle. “Sorry- the baby-”

“Kicking?” Lance asked, feeling gently.

“I don't think you'll be able to feel yet but…” Keith led his hand near the top. “It's about right here.” 

“I can't feel shit, but oh my God…” He breathed.

“I know.” Keith smiled. “You said we needed to talk?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded. “Um… well, I-” He took a breath. “I've been… I've been thinking awhile, and um.” Lance reached into his pocket.

-

_“This was what you proposed to abuelita with?”_

_“Yeah. It's a lapis lazuli and a rose quartz gem. Because she's my friend first, lover second.”_

_“It's amazing…”_

_“I hope Keith fits it. But, you can also resize it.”_

-

“Lance?” Keith watched Lance as the alpha dropped down onto one knee.

“Keith, I love you.” He held up a ring with a pink and blue gem on its band. “Will you marry me?”

Keith swallowed, feeling tears fall down his face as he put his hands on his bump. His heart was racing, Lance was… gorgeous. It was- it-

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....oops-


	18. Foggy Oceans: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith…”
> 
> “Talk to me. What did I do to make you pull away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: so much self depreciation and a lot of eating disorder mentions (starving, binging and purging, and unhealthy exercise habits)

“No.”

...no?

~~_it's because he hates you now, because you aren't good enough._ ~~

_No._

~~_you're a fucking mess, why can't you just see that for yourself? you can't even exist without being a fucking piece of shit!_ ~~

_**No.** _

“I- I mean-” Keith stammered. “I don't- I don't know what I want. I just-” Keith sat in the nest, tugging Lance with him. “You went from not talking to me to proposing. I- Lance that's fucking insane.”

~~_it's insane because you're a stupid idiotic fuck that can't decide on anything_ ~~

“Keith,” Lance got up, “it's, it's fine.” He turned away, tears stinging in his eyes.

“ **No** , Lance, it's _**not**_ fine.” Keith tugged him back down, hugging him. “I want to say yes, I really badly want to say yes. But, you're pulling away. I'm scared that, if I say yes, it'll only be because you want to do the right thing.” He told him, taking a breath. 

“We're sixteen years old, you have _very_ obvious issues that need to be taken care of. I don't know what issues you're going through, but it's terrifying. I- I keep thinking you're gonna push away and then I'll wake up one day to find out that you're dead.” He whispered. “Before we even think about doing anything involving marriage, I want you to take care of yourself. Get help. _Please_.” 

Lance didn't have to look at him to know he was crying. He could hear it in his breaking voice, smell it in his upsetting scent. “Keith…”

“Talk to me. What did I do to make you pull away?” Lance finally turned, seeing the other sobbing as he gripped his shirt sleeve.

~~_you fucked up. now he thinks he's the problem, so he's gonna leave you. **maybe it'll be better, then nobody would care that you're in pain-**_ ~~

“It's not your fault, Keith.” He hugged him tightly, holding the omega as he let out sobs.

“Then talk to me.”

' _I **can't**_ ,' he wants to say ' _I can't talk to you, I can't lose you_ '

“I-” He stopped, slipping into the nest and hiding the both of them.

“Please. Please talk to me-”

“Keith, Keith shh…” He wiped his tears away, feeling the other scent him. He scented him back, hand moving to feel the claim bite that was still on the other's neck. He gently massaged it, feeling the purr start to rumble from the omega. “Relax… relax it's okay…” He whispered.

~~_but it's not okay. nothing is okay._ ~~

* * *

~~_stop eating. you're going to get fat._ ~~

Lance stared down at his plate, moving things aside. He should eat this, he should eat. He'd throw it back up, but...

~~_why bother eating? you don't have to eat. besides, if you eat, Sendak's class will make you sick. safer not to eat._ ~~

He sighed, setting his fork down. He got up early to try and eat before anyone noticed, but…

He _can't_. He _**can't eat**_. He wants to, he has to-

~~_you don't really want to. you like feeling hungry, don't you? go ahead and just drink water._ ~~

He hesitated, taking his breakfast and throwing it in the trash before getting a glass of water. At least he can take this time to think over his and Keith’s talk.

~~~

“Every blade.” Keith told him, holding a trash can as Lance went through his drawers, dropping every razor and taken apart pencil sharpener. “Do I need to check to make sure?” He asked.

~~_he's making fun of you, calling you a baby, a liar-_ ~~

“Please do.” Lance let him, watching Keith struggle onto his knees and check every drawer Lance went into. He only came up with one razor. 

“You missed one.” He told him. 

“I didn't know it was that far back in there-”

“It was hidden behind the condoms, I'd understand why.” He admitted, throwing it away. “Do you have any in your jackets or your wallet?”

Lance nodded, letting Keith go through those as well.

“Thank you for helping me.” He admitted, looking down at all the razors in the trash.

“I'm only glad that you asked me to help you get rid of them. Thank you.” Keith smiled, throwing away a few more razors. “I'll take this and throw it out. Are these it?” He asked. 

Lance nodded. Keith kissed him, taking the trash can and leaving. Lance laid back in the nest, waiting for Keith’s return.

When Keith returned, he took Lance’s hands. “Lance? It's okay, you're stopping now.” He told him.

“I'm just… what if I have a meltdown over being unable to relapse?” He asked softly.

“Lance…” Keith moved, hugging him close. “That'll be the first steps, you'll recover, I promise.” He kissed his head. “It'll be okay. I'm gonna be right here to help you recover.”

~~~

~~_but you're not recovering, are you?_ ~~

Lance hesitated, drinking his water as he looked down.

Sendak had exercise testing today. Tomorrow was weights. He's gonna have to work up to it.

~~_how fast can you work up to it? right way, right?_ ~~

* * *

Lance looked up at his ceiling, swallowing as he felt the burning sensation in bus throat. He felt dizzy, nauseous, his nose was bleeding and he felt broken up.

~~_you deserved it for eating. you know how hard you worked? for nothing? maybe this'll teach you._ ~~

Lance couldn't keep it down anymore. He needed more help than he was letting on.

“This is the _**very** last time_.” He spoke, esophagus too sore to make much noise.

~~_like you'll ever get rid of me. not until you're what you've dreamed about._ ~~

Well, the last time he'll purge. Just to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😅 you think he's gonna recover like that? Buddies, friends… ~~you don't know how fucked up he is mentally~~


	19. What Are You?: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Lance is gonna be over this weekend and um… I wanted to ask if you could help me with him. He um… he's got these issues and it's been affecting his eating. I just wanted to see if you could help me make sure he doesn't overeat or starve himself while he's here. And um- y'know, also help keep him away from the bathrooms for like, maybe an hour after dinner-”
> 
> “Does Lance have an eating disorder, Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love it when you have to go into an entire specific music type to have writing inspiration for Lance, but the second you get into listening to that stuff you just lose all motivation but other songs just. Don't. Fucking. Fit. Anyways, we gonna have a baby shower coming up.

_September 6, 2019_

_Talk to your mom. Get help, it's okay._

Lance took a deep breath, Keith's words filling him. He needed to get help, he needed to talk to his mother. He paced in front of her bedroom door, stopping as-

Jesus fuck his vision blacked out. What the fuck-

He took a moment, getting his vision back on track as he knocked on the door. _He was gonna do this. He's gonna do it. He's doing it. He's-_

Edelira opened the door, smiling sweetly. “Mi estrella.” She cooed. “Can I help you?”

“What do you know about baby showers?” He blurted. ~~_Fuck, wrong question._~~

“Considering I had five, quite a bit. Why do you ask?” She hummed, letting him come inside so they could sit on the bed together.

Lance got on the bed, trying to fight how tired he was as he looked at his mom. “Well, Keith’s five months along, and um… well, we need to have a baby shower for him, so-”

“Ah.” She nodded. “Yeah, we can plan it for him. Do you two know the gender of the baby?” She asked softly.

Lance shrugged. “Keith said that he didn't want to know yet, so he told Shiro.” He admitted.

“I see.” She hummed. “Well, when do we want the baby shower?” She asked softly.

“The 21st? Maybe?” He asked. Edelira nodded, hugging him. 

“Alright.” She smiled, kissing his head gently. “Your hair’s getting dry.” She pointed out. “Do you need new conditioner?”

“No, the kind I have is fine. Just been a dry day.” He lied. _Tell her, get help._

“Well, that's good.” She smiled. “Well, are you going to Keith's?” She asked. 

“Um, yeah- yeah, he wanted me to stay over this weekend.” He admitted.

“Are you two going to be going to church Sunday? You haven't been to church in awhile.” She admitted.

“I- ah- I don't know.” He looked down. “I'll have to see.”

“Okay. Well, I'll drop you off.” She offered.

“Thanks, mama.” He hugged her tightly.

_At least… maybe next time._

* * *

“Hey, mom?” Keith sat next to Krolia, moving closer to her to watch what she was doing. It wasn't anything unusual, just some puzzle game on her tablet.

“Yes, Keith?” She asked, looking at him as she rested her cheek on his head.

“So, Lance is gonna be over this weekend and um… I wanted to ask if you could help me with him.” He admitted. “He um… he's got these issues and it's been affecting his eating. I just wanted to see if you could help me make sure he doesn't overeat or starve himself while he's here. And um- y'know, also help keep him away from the bathrooms for like, maybe an hour after dinner-”

“Does Lance have an eating disorder, Keith?” She asked suddenly, catching him off guard.

“I- Yeah, I think so… he hasn't been doing okay lately and I haven't seen him really eating a whole lot, but I've also seen him go to the bathroom after lunch and I'm just- I'm worried that he's-”

“I understand, Keith.” She smiled. “I'll help you, I promise.”

“Thank you.” He hugged her tightly, relaxing. “Really, thank you. The baby and I appreciate it.”

Krolia laughed, hugging him back. “It's no problem. Anything for you two.” She got up, stretching. “If you need me, I'll be helping Kolivan make dinner.”

“Alright.” Keith nodded.

~~~

Lance picked at his dinner quietly, looking around at the table that sat everyone, trying to listen into the conversation.

_~~they're gonna hate you if you don't eat.~~ _

_~~but they might hate you **more** if you keep eating like this.~~ _

“So, we had been friends for a good seven months, right?” Adam explained. “And, I had a huge crush on Takashi, so I told him, ‘hey, I think I really like you, and I want to be your boyfriend.’-”

“And I'm speechless, I didn't know that Adam was gay, so I panic and say ‘um, thanks.’ And I leave.” Shiro finished for Adam, causing small laughter from Krolia and Kolivan.

A cell phone started ringing, causing Kolivan to check his phone. “That's me, sorry, I'll be right back.” He got up, leaving the room to answer the phone call.

“Ah, young love. I remember when I met Keith's father. So-”

Keith laughed. “Mom, _please_ -”

“No, lemme tell it.” Krolia begged. “So, I'd come home from war, and the first thing I do is get into a bad wreck.” She started, holding a finger up at Shiro and Adam’s sudden concern. “Now, I'm stuck in my car which won't open, so the fire department comes and they get my door open. And all these firemen keep going ‘oh, this omega needs carried out’. And then-”

“Keith's dad-” “My dad-” Keith interrupted, taking over.

“He gets to her and is all, ‘are you alright’ and she deadass just gets out, shrugs, looks at her car, and goes ‘I guess I don't have a car’. And my dad just flat out asks for her number out of shock.” Keith finished.

“Wow.” Lance admitted, having gotten distracted from eating. But, the instant Keith glanced at him, he moved to eat.

He could tell from how Keith had been nudging him to eat, like a child.

~~_because you **are** a child._ ~~

“Keith, you never told me how you and Lance got together.” Krolia admitted.

Keith and Lance paused.

“I hit him with a dodgeball and he called me his rival.” Keith told her, looking down quietly. The table went quiet as dinner resumed without words.

Lance watched Keith, looking at his food hesitantly. _~~Maybe he could lie and say he was full? Or-~~_

Keith got up, taking his plate to the kitchen before going upstairs in silence. Lance hesitated to move.

“Um… I'm gonna plan a baby shower for Keith.” He admitted softly, itching to get up and rush after Keith.

“Yeah?” Krolia asked. “What do you wanna do with it?”

“I- uh- well-” He quickly got his plate, taking it and cleaning it up. “I was thinking that maybe we could have it be a gender reveal?” He suggested. “Like, make a cake for it, pink, blue, and purple decorations, any kind of baby stuff that isn't like, extremely strict for boys or girls-” He poked his head in. “Oh, and it'll be I think… the 21st.” He admitted, rushing off to Keith.

Krolia raised an eyebrow, turning back to Shiro and Adam to continue their conversation. Her eyes, however, kept trailing back to where Kolivan and Lance had both strayed off to.

~~~

“Keith?” Lance asked, finding him in his room. “Babe?”

Keith moved from his hiding spot, looking up at him. “Hi.”

“Hey. Can I come in?” Lance asked, waiting as Keith shifted and opened a bit of the nest up for him to slip in. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Keith mumbled. 

~~_he's lying_ ~~

“Babe, it's okay, you can talk about it.” He whispered, kissing at him gently.

“No, I'm okay… I just-” He paused. “I've been having really bad cramps all day.”

Lance nosed at him. “Oh, baby…”

“Yeah.” Keith curled up, hugging onto Lance. Sure, it felt nice to have Keith cuddling him but… Lance felt as though there was more-

“Mmn-” Keith shifted, face scrunched up in discomfort. Lance sat up, worry filling him and flooding his scent as he held Keith.

“Keith?” He asked softly.

“Fuck- get my mom-” He mumbled.

Lance rushed out, vision blacking out halfway down the stairs as dizziness hit him all over.

“ _ **KROLIA!**_ ”

* * *

Keith was a mess, that's all Lance could describe it. It didn't matter that Krolia was sitting with him and rubbing his back, it didn't matter that Shiro was talking to him to distract him from… whatever was going on.

Keith didn't bother looking or talking to Lance, and his heart rate was higher than it should. And that wrecked him. That hurt him more than anything ever could.

_~~he's blaming you. for everything.~~ _

“Ah- God!” Keith grunted out, doubling over. “Lance!”

Lance moved, sitting next to Keith as the other quickly buried his face into his chest. Lance hesitated, holding him close.

“Shh, it's okay…”

A doctor came in. “Hi, sorry for the delay. So, you said you have been experiencing pain and discomfort?” He asked, sitting on his stool as he wheeled over to Keith, checking his heart rate.

“Yeah.” Keith pulled from Lance, trying to breathe. “God- please don't tell me I'm about to have a baby.” He breathed.

“Well, I'm sure we can find out.” The doctor admitted, checking his monitor. “Your blood pressure is higher than it should be, so if it is early labor then it's probably due to stress.” He tsk'd, and that in itself scared Lance.

“Is um- does Keith have to stay?” He asked, holding Keith’s hand as he watched the doctor.

“Not precisely.” He admitted. “I'm just gonna need to take a quick look-” 

Lance turned to Keith, who looked red enough to either pass out or explode. He moved, kissing his head.

“This gets more and more embarrassing.” He admitted. Lance nodded in sympathy. He'd probably be just as embarrassed if he had someone looking at his business regularly in a white room.

“There's no dilation, no lost mucous plug.” The doctor pulled away, causing Keith to instantly curl up again. “Now, the pain, is it from the discomfort itself, or is there actual pain?” He asked.

“It- I-I don't know.” Keith admitted softly. 

“Yeah, it's just regular Braxton Hicks.” The doctor hummed. “You'll be alright, there's no need to worry. It's normal to start feeling them, especially around this time in your pregnancy.”

Lance relaxed, holding Keith close.

~~~

“Your kid’s a fucking jerk.” Keith mumbled, glaring out the car window. “It's a huge asshole.”

“I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you.” He offered, watching Krolia and Kolivan. Ever since his parents started their divorce, he'd started to notice any tense state any couple had. Like how Keith was isolated- similarly to how he was isolating himself from Keith, or how Kolivan is quiet as he drove them home. Shiro and Adam had decided to go home, Adam having his own car, but Lance felt like there was another reason. Adam had… been missing in the room for most of the time they were there-

“STOP THE CAR!” Keith screamed suddenly, causing Kolivan to slam the break.

“What's wrong?” He asked, turning with Krolia as Keith got out of the car and rushed to an alleyway. Panicked, Lance ran after him.

“Keith, what the hell?!” He called, pausing when he saw Keith pick up a crying puppy from a trash pile.

“Look at this tiny guy!” He told him, and as Lance looked at Keith, he could see the tears falling down his face. “We have to bring him with us.”

“Okay.” He nodded, taking his jacket off for Keith to wrap the puppy in. Despite how freezing cold it was, the pup needed it more than him. “Can we go back to the car?” He asked, shivering.

“Let me see if there's any more, or a mother.” Keith told him, looking around.

“Keith, please!” He whined, seeing Keith turn back after a bit.

“Pup's all alone… oh, poor baby.” Keith whined, leading Lance back into the car.

* * *

“There we go! Nice and clean!” Keith cooed, finishing drying the puppy before he shook himself out. Keith laughed, letting the puppy start to climb up on him and lick at him. “He's not even shy!” 

Lance begged to differ, considering the pup ran from them and peed in the hallway in fear two hours before this moment. Kolivan must've gotten what Lance hadn't cleaned yet, but…

“I have his puppy food.” He told him, kneeling down to put the food down, watching the puppy pat over to it and sniff it before starting to eat it. “I got your mom to wet it down. He doesn't look that old.”

“I don't think he is. Mom said that we were gonna take him to a vet tomorrow to get him checked up.” Keith pet the puppy as he ate, smiling. “I wanna keep him.” 

“If you keep him, then he's gotta have a name.” Lance admitted. “Like, Kosmo.” 

“Cosmo? Like, that green fairy guy?”

“No, Kosmo. With a K. Okay, so- like, last year there was this police dog named Kosmo that was all over the news-”

“Lance, don't bring him up.” Keith blurted.

“No, you rescued this pup, let me name him after a survivor. They're both survivors.” He told him. “Besides, Kosmo sounds cool and spacey. Besides, if you'd rescued a girl pup, we both know her name would be Laika.” He admitted.

“Yeah, bet you'd say her full name was Laika Opportunity.” Keith mumbled, holding the puppy close.

“It would've been, Keith. We lost two good girls in space.” He told him.

“Lance, it's been months.” Keith reminded him.

The bathroom became quiet as Keith pet Kosmo quietly.

“I want our baby’s name to mean Star. Or Moon.” Keith admitted.

Lance looked at him, taking him in. His hair was a bit longer, Kosmo was sniffing at Keith’s chest and belly as he pet him and… his gorgeous blue violet eyes shone like- like-

“ _Nova._ ”

“What?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. Nova.” Lance looked away. “I know it's not really, like, star or moon- I mean it's kinda like a star, but… it's like we're having our own supernova. Plus, boy or girl, doesn't matter. Nova fits both.”

Keith snorted, laughing. Lance turned, looking at him.

“What?”

“You. You're just-” Keith smiled, eyes shining bright.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, moving closer as Keith rested against him.

“You're going to be an amazing dad, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my original plan: Wait to reveal the baby's name (which was a totally different name btw) until the baby was born.
> 
> What happened: I found out that there was a police dog named Kosmo who got stabbed, I remembered Laika the space doggie, which reminded me that the Opportunity Rover died, and so I changed the baby's name because I'm crying. Accept it.


	20. Never Forget (About Me): Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Someone’s embarrassed.”
> 
> “I'm not embarrassed, I just-”
> 
> “You've seen a woman naked before, haven't you?”
> 
> “Of course I have. It's just… I haven't seen _you_ naked before.” Kolivan answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Krolia to step on me and crush me to death, so uh…. here she is.

_“Lance! Haha! Stop it!”_

_“Never! I'm gonna blow raspberries on your stomach until I can feel the baby!”_

_“La-ance! You're gonna make me pee!”_

Krolia sighed as she overheard their conversation, which was only clearer as they had the bedroom door open for their newfound puppy to roam in and out as he pleased. This, however, didn't stop the pup from trying to lay down with her in bed. 

She picked the pup up, petting him. “You're not my dog.” She cooed softly. “You're Keith's.” The pup, however, only took this time to bat at her with his paws. 

“Keith and Lance are still having childish fun in Keith’s room.” Kolivan mumbled, getting in bed next to Krolia, pulling her close.

“Well, they are still teenagers. She admitted, resting against him as the puppy started batting his paws at Kolivan-

“ _Yap_!”

Krolia snorted, a laugh leaving her as she took the pup and holding him close. “Yeah, yeah, we'll give you love.” She whispered. 

“Keith said that Lance has been calling him Kosmo.” Kolivan admitted, watching the pup’s tail start to wag excitedly. “I'm assuming we're keeping him.”

Krolia nodded. “It'll do him good to have a companion. Besides, it can help prepare him for the baby.” She got up, taking Kosmo out of the room before shutting the door and locking it. When she turned to Kolivan, all she got was a raised eyebrow.

“I'm-”

“Do you- I mean, we don't have to-”

“No, no I want to.” Kolivan assured her, gesturing her over quickly. 

It wasn't too far, just a couple quick strides, but the second Krolia got to the bed, Kolivan acted as if she'd taken a full hour to get there.

“ _Ah-_ Kolivan!” She laughed, being dragged onto the bed as her husband moved over her happily.

“Hey.” He whispered softly, playing with her hair.

“Hey.” He whispered back, moving her leg-

“Mh- Krolia that's not fair.” He whispered, kissing her neck slowly as he slowly pushed her tank top up and off.

“Who said anything about this was gonna be fair?” She asked, shifting to get the top off and out from under her-

A hand flew under her, holding her up as large fingers-

As-

….

“Kolivan, do you need help?”

“I can do this.”

“You can kill men yet you can't undo a bra? Here, let me-”

Krolia reached behind, getting it unhooked herself before slipping the undergarment off to the side. Once back down, she focused entirely on Kolivan’s face.

“Someone’s embarrassed.” She chuckled, noting the red flush on his face as she ran a hand up his chest.

“I'm not embarrassed, I just-”

“You've seen a woman naked before, haven't you?” She teased, moving them so that he was sitting with her in his lap.

“Of course I have. It's just… I haven't seen _you_ naked before.” Kolivan answered. Krolia shifted, slipping the shirt Kolivan off next before racing battle scars that she would admit rival hers in severity.

“Yeah, and?” She asked, soft eyes meeting his.

Words were discarded as lips exchanged kisses and muffled pants. Pants and underwear soon joined the floor as scars from time - bullet wounds, burn scars, cesarean scar - were traced to get to parts that craved touch.

“Mh- there.” Breath fell from her lips as a callused pad of a thumb rolled over a bundle of nerves slowly. Slick produced from an entrance that was awaiting-

“ _ **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ ”

_ohhh son of a-_

Krolia sighed, frustration in her face as she moved to get up and get dressed again. She looked at Kolivan quietly, apology on her face.

“I'll wait.” He told her, giving a patient smile.

She smiled back, leaving to go see what Keith needed.

“Keith?” She looked into the room, seeing him and Lance cuddled up in bed. Keith smiled at her, waving. 

“Are we gonna take Kosmo to the vet tomorrow? Lance wants to get him a collar and a name tag but-”

“Yeah, we'll take him to the vet tomorrow.” She promised. “You staying over tonight, Lance?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, Keith wants me to stay.” He admitted softly.

“Alright.” She nodded. “Close the door?” She asked.

“Please?” Keith smiled.

“Will do.” She shut the door, sighing before seeing Kosmo run to it and start pawing. She opened it just a bit, letting the pup into their room before shutting the door again to return to her husband.

* * *

“Oh, you are one fluffy boy!” The veterinarian cooed, scratching and petting Kosmo happily. “Are we gonna give you a check up and some booster shots?” 

Krolia laughed, holding the puppy in her arms. “He seems to really like this.” She admitted.

“Yeah. He probably thinks that he's got nice humans who will give him lovins.” She smiled, checking his ears happily. “Clear ears, alright, and we- do you mind holding him a bit more?”

“Oh, no problem.” She hummed, scratching Kosmo's ch-

_**yELP** _

“I'm sorry buddy, we need to make sure you're a healthy temp.” The woman pulled away. “100.4°, that's good buddy, you're in great health.” She patted him gently. “You said you found him uh… where exactly?”

“My son found him in a pile of trash. We gave him a bath last night, but-”

“Gonna take him to a groomer to make him extra pampered? Yeah, I'm the same with my cats.” She smiled.

~~~

“Keith! I'm home!” Krolia called, setting Kosmo down as he happily ran to Keith’s room. She followed, going to knock-

“You wanna know why you're so fucking cold?! It's because you don't fucking eat!!”

“Oh, like that's a goddamn inconvenience for you?!”

“Yes, it is! What kind of fucking sane person thinks it's okay to starve themselves?! You need to stop-”

“Keith, don't.”

Krolia paused, watching the door open as Lance stormed out. Krolia went to stop him, refraining from doing so last minute. This wasn't her situation.

“Keith?” She asked, watching as he took Kosmo and laid back on his bed with the puppy. 

“I haven't seen him eat since dinner last night. And I don't think he ate much.” He told her. “Mom, I'm scared. He might kill himself if he keeps this up.” 

She went to him, sitting down and hugging him tightly. “Oh, Keith…”

She felt his arms go around her, holding him close as she caught sight of Kolivan watching them. His face looked soft, upset.

But, Keith needed her right now.

* * *

“Kolivan-”

Krolia was hushed by a pair of large hands on her waist and lips pressed to her neck. A hum left her, rolling her hips against her husbands as he let out a possessive growl.

“Bed.” He growled, locking their door as he tugged her to follow him.

The other night resumed, clothes haphazardly tossed, lips connecting as fingers teased an entrance that grew slick the longer it took.

“Please.” She whispered, eyes shut as she felt him press into her. Finally, _fucking finally_ , they had this-

_“Heh, didn't take you for one to submit so easily-”_

_"You underestimate me- ah!"_

_"Oh, darlin', I don't think I've underestimate you at all."_

_"Fuck-"_

_"Krolia-"_

“Stop.”

Krolia pulled away, watching Kolivan do the same as she quickly moved and got dressed.

She can't. Not with him in her mind. Not when a man she loved ~~_still loves_~~ is gone and their child is in the other room.

“Krolia.”

_The mark faded, her new mark is from Kolivan, she can't-_

“Krolia, are you okay?”

She turned to Kolivan, finally feeling the tears that were cascading down her cheeks.

“I-” She nodded, wiping her face. “I'm sorry, I just- the last time I-”

“It's alright.” Kolivan hugged her. “But… I think we need to talk.”

“What about?” She asked.

“I got called back to Afghanistan.”

No.

_NO._

"No..."

"Krolia, I can't disobey orders-"

"NO! NO!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes as strong arms wrapped around her.

_'Mom, dad died and... I know someone probably told you, but I can't do it. I can't do this. Please come home.'_

"Krolia-"

"I can't lose you, too, Kolivan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA END NICE!?! THINK AGAIN, T H O T-


	21. Heartbeat, Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact he wasn't crying made him feel worse. _How was he not crying? Lance was..._
> 
> His state makes it hard to hear more than just bits and pieces. The ruptured esophagus, making him literally drown in his own vomit, the harsh torment he put on his body from _binging, **purging, starving.**_
> 
> But the blood loss took him first. _The. Blood. Loss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got food poisoning recently, fun. 
> 
> Okay, so my hiatus was probably way too short lived bc I wanted to write all this out but then also like - I didn't get my other shit done. Basically, I had ideas that I needed to get out and-
> 
> Idk I'll just rewrite the outline as I go ig.

_Don't let him go. Don't let him leave us._

Magazines that held information that was years old didn't distract from the bile in his throat, the struggling in his stomach of an anxious child also worried about their father.

Tv's played news nobody listened to, a woman broke down crying twice now, this second time from relief over the fact her husband was alive.

_Please have the same fate. Please, please please-_

“Mrs. McClain?”

Keith knew the nurse wouldn't talk to him. ~~_He's not family. He's only carrying family. He's-_~~

“ _We did everything we could, I'm sorry for your loss._ ”

The words hit like falling immediately into 27°F water. It's the shock that numbs, the knife plunging into the heart that beats as if it's got clogged arteries, with a million needles all stabbing. 

The fact he wasn't crying made him feel worse. _How was he not crying? Lance was..._

His state makes it hard to hear more than just bits and pieces. The ruptured esophagus, making him literally drown in his own vomit, the harsh torment he put on his body from _binging, **purging** , **starving**_.

But the blood loss took him first. _The. Blood. Loss._

Keith gets taken to leave, and that's when it all hits in a second wave. Hot tears spill over, painful screams of agony leave him. The knife in his chest twists and freezes over inside, the baby starts trying to escape and all it can do is claw claw claw-

Keith sat up, choking on a painful groan as he clutched at his chest. He didn't know what woke him up first, the Braxton Hicks, the aching chest…

_Maybe the nightmare that induced both?_

~~~

“You look exhausted.” Pidge mumbled, looking at Keith as he sat down at the lunch table.

“I'm in pain in multiple regions and I think I almost peed in class.” He mumbled, resting his head on the table. “Where's Lance?”

“He's doing that stupid homecoming voting thing.” They mumbled, patting Keith’s back. “You gonna try and get him to give you a massage?”

“I need a chiropractor at this point.” He admitted, lifting his head to see Lance heading towards the bathrooms with a squint. A growl left him as he kept staring.

Pidge blinked. “What is it?”

“I'm going after him.” He got up, fixing his hoodie as he went towards the bathroom.

Okay he'd be lying if he didn't have to pee for the sixth time that day.

The first thing he heard was the gagging, followed by the typical splattering of vomit into a toilet, which made him cover his own mouth quickly. God, that was disgusting.

“Lance?” He called, hearing a gag, a cough, and then silence. “ _Lance?_ ”

Silence. Who was Lance trying to fool? He went past empty stalls to the one Lance was in, knocking. “Lance, open up.”

Silence. “... no.” He rasped out suddenly.

“Lance, you open this door and get out here _right now._ ” He told him.

“No.” He repeated.

“ _Lance!_ ” He snapped. “Open the fucking door!”

“Why should I?”

“Because you're-” Keith sighed, resting his head against the stall door. “Lance, you need to stop. You need to get help.”

“I'm fine.” The toilet flushed, causing Keith to frown as he saw Lance get close to the stall door.

“ _No_ , Lance. You're _not_ fine.” Keith argued.

The door opened, and the look Lance had was… heartbreaking.

His eyes were puffy, his nose was starting to bleed-

“I'm going to kick your ass if you do this again, Lance. This needs to stop.” He spat out, moving the alpha to the sink to help him clean up.

* * *

“I'M HOME!” Keith called loudly, setting everything down as he rubbed at his chest. God, it's just heartburn, right? “Nova, baby you're killing me.” He whispered, looking around.

_Where was everyone?_

Keith went upstairs, frowning as he got to the closed door of his mother’s room. He went to knock-

“I don't want you to leave.”

“I know, Krolia… I don't want to go back, but I have a duty.”

“I wish I could come with-”

“Keith needs you, it's best if you stay here with him.”

Keith was silent, the ache worsening. Was…

_Did mom want to leave again?_

~~~

_“Poppa!” Keith climbed up into his father’s lap, cuddling up to him. “Where'd mommy go?” He asked._

_The older man chuckled, hugging Keith close. “Well, buddy, y'know when two people have a fight over something, it can get bad?”_

_“Yeah… did you and mommy have a fight?”_

_“No, bud, we didn't. But… did you know that places can have fights, too?”_

_Keith looked at his father, blinking. “What?”_

_“There are countries that have fights, and they send people like mommy out to go fight for them.” He explained. “And, when they fight, there's a chance some don't come back.”_

_“But… mommy’ll come back, right? She didn't leave because she wanted to?”_

_“Keith…” His father whispered softly._

_“Did mommy leave because of me?”_

~~~

Tears are awful. The burning sensation as they leave your eyes, the coldness of them on your skin. What was worse was when they came with hiccupped breaths, which made tight chests tighten more and more.

~~_What did I do wrong? Why do you want to leave me again? Why are you asking to risk your life just to not leave someone who isn't as important as me?_ ~~

Keith regretted a lot. He regrets not asking his dad to stay with him at the firehouse the night he ran back into that burning building, he regrets going to school the same day his dad passed away.

He _regrets_ and _**regrets**_.

And what does he have now?

_Just another regret._

Keith whimpered, looking down at his stomach, feeling the soft kicks of the child inside.

_…. maybe, this one isn't that regret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone take my phone and all this angst away from me. Also, I'm sorry this is so short.


	22. Loving Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith?” 
> 
> _No. Don't fucking talk to me. Don't you fucking dare think of coming in._
> 
> “Keith, please!” 
> 
> Keith shut his eyes, rubbing his chest. This can't be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK-
> 
> And that's why this took so long and why it's short.

“Keith?” 

_No. Don't fucking talk to me. Don't you fucking dare think of coming in._

“Keith, please!” 

Keith shut his eyes, rubbing his chest. This can't be good for him.

“What?!” He snapped, hiding in his nest as he burrowed deep. He heard the door open, regretting it instantly.

“Keith, I'm sorry we didn't tell you-”

“That you don't want to be here either?” He snapped.

“Keith, that's not…” Krolia moved the blanket of the nest, rubbing Keith’s back. “I want to be here with you.” She told him.

“No, you don't.” He argued, tears falling.

“ _Yes_ , I do.” She helped Keith sit up, hugging him close. “Breathe, baby…”

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe-_

~~~

_“It's okay, Keith. Breathe.”_

_“Dad-” He coughed, smoke filling his lungs. Everything was both black yet bright and hot._

_“No, you need this more than me-” He took his mask off, putting it over Keith’s face as he carried him out._

_“Take him.” He heard him say, feeling himself move to an unfamiliar alpha as he saw his dad moving to leave._

_“Kaden! What are you doing?!”_

_“There's still people in there!”_

_"What about your son?! You have to stay here!!"_

_“Dad…” Keith whined weakly. He shut his eyes as he felt his dad kiss his head._

_“I'll be with you. I'm always here with you.” He whispered. “I love you, buddy.”_

_“Kade!”_

_Keith watched, seeing the water hitting the building as his father ran back in. Seeing the building collapse, his father still inside._

_“Dad-”_

_“ **KADE!** ”_

~~~

“Don't go! Please!” He sobbed. “I can't- I- not like dad! I can't lose you like I lost dad!”

“I'm right here, Keith…” Krolia promised, kissing his head. “I'm right here, I'm not leaving…”

Keith kept holding onto his mother, crying into her as he felt light kicks from Nova. They really know when to come into the picture, didn't they?

Keith sobbed, holding on tightly.

_Don't go, don't go, don't go…_

* * *

“He's in his room? Okay, thanks Krolia.” Lance opened Keith’s door, quiet as he came in and shut the door. “Hey…”

“What?”

“I wanted to talk to you about today-”

“I don't care why you're doing it, you need to stop.”

Lance paused, sighing before going to Keith, hugging him from behind.

“And I mean all of it. The- the forced vomiting, the _starving_ , the **_cutting_** I-”

~~_I can't handle it._ ~~

“Shh… shh I know…” Lance helped him roll over, wiping his eyes. “I know…”

“Then why? If you know, then why?”

“It's… hard to explain.”

Keith didn't think to respond, only hugging him tightly. 

“Please… don't. Don't do it. I can't- I don't want to lose you.”

“I know, I know. I'm- I'm getting help.” He whispered.

“Good. ‘M glad.” 

It grew silent between them, which left Keith to take notice of how _thin_ his alpha had gotten. The _long sleeves_ he wore. He moved, pressing his head against his chest-

God, even his _breathing_ was labored and his heartbeat was irregular. ~~_Didn't Lance know this was going to kill him?_~~

“There's a football game tonight.” Lance told him. “Homecoming game. I know you're not into sports-”

“We can go.” Keith mumbled. “When’s it at?”

“Six.”

“We'll go.” Keith promised, kissing his ~~_cold, thin_~~ hands.

* * *

Big mistake.

Huge mistake.

Donald Trump levels of mistake. 

No, _**Article 13** levels_ of mistake.

“At least we got seats close to the bathroom.” Keith mumbled, rubbing his belly as he heard the entire school next to them scream loudly. He shrunk up, turning to Lance. “How can-”

_Where the **fuck** did he get headphones?_

“Lance.” He patted him gently.

“I can hear you.” Lance told him, taking them off and giving them to Keith. “Here.” He put them on Keith-

“What's this?” He asked softly, listening to the soft guitar play.

“My feelings for you.” He smiled. “The song is _Unconditional_ by Rob Scallon. Calming.”

Keith nodded, resting against him. “Thought you only liked songs with lyrics.”

“Lyrics wouldn't work with this song. It says enough with its chords.” He told him, kissing Keith’s head.

Keith nodded, watching as it got to be half time and high school band and cheerleaders came out to entertain them more.

He didn't care much for it. He had Lance with him.

Nova kicked a lot, however, causing him to have to give the headphones back.

“They're kicking too much, I'll be back.” Keith mumbled, kissing Lance before walking off.

Maybe he can get snacks while he's gone, at least.

~~~

“Kogane?” 

He paused at the concessions, turning-

_Fuck._

“Griffin…” He looked away quietly. “You uh…”

“I never expected you to be here.” He admitted. “You um… the rumors are true, I guess.” 

“Just that it's a baby.”

“Yeah, no I know.”

“What do you want, James?” He looked back at him.

“Nothing, nothing… just came here with my friends. Y'know, that stuff, usual-”

“Who are you waiting for?” Keith asked.

“Ina…” James looked away, and Keith finally looked at his face-

Oh. Ohhh, _he's blushing_.

“You didn't bring Ryan or Nadia with you, did you?” Keith asked.

“They're on the field for yearbook.” He mumbled.

“Just say you're on a date.”

“What!?! No! It's not- that- that is not it.”

“Whatever.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh, and be careful. Don't double wrap.” He laughed, walking off.

“Kogane!!” He heard James yell, causing him to rush as fast as he could back to Lance, snuggling up into him.

* * *

“The game was uh…” 

“I had a good time.” Keith told him. “You didn't pay attention to the game at all, did you?”

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “No.” He smiled. “Sorry I keep making you drive. I know with Nova and all-”

“Don't sweat it, Lance. You're taking your driver's test tomorrow, right?”

“Yup. Eight in the morning.” Lance sighed, getting in the car.

Keith started it up, his hand getting taken. He looked at it, then at Lance.

“Homecoming, tomorrow at 8. Wanna come?”

“Yeah. I'd like that.”

Homecoming. With Lance.

_Maybe things will get better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Who wants to see them at a school dance?
> 
> I do.


	23. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck-” Keith sighed, throwing another shirt off himself as he laid on his nest. His hair was done, he'd showered, he'd eaten - well, he's been eating all day, that's not much of a surprise - but…
> 
> “Nova, you're difficult.” He sighed. 
> 
> Nothing was fitting him for the homecoming dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, March: Let's write this!  
> April 1st: posts joke end chapter  
> April 2nd: deletes joke, promises chapter soon  
> Writers block, low motivation, and literally anybody who needs me to watch their kids: Hi  
> June 3rd: The Second Coming of Christ

“Fuck-” Keith sighed, throwing another shirt off himself as he laid on his nest. His hair was done, he'd showered, he'd eaten - well, he's been eating all day, that's not much of a surprise - but…

“Nova, you're difficult.” He sighed. 

Nothing was fitting him for the homecoming dance. All he had was a pair of maternity pants that could pass off as slacks, but…

_How the fuck did he get so goddamn big in the middle of the night?!_

He sat back up, looking through the bag of maternity clothes that Lance ‘insisted’ they get-

….

_No. He did **not**._

_He did **fucking not**._

“You asshole…”

He had a dress in his hands. A _maternity_ dress.

“Y'know, Nova, if Lance was the one who was the pregnant omega, I could see him wearing maternity dresses constantly. But _me_? **No**! I'm a pants and shirt person.” He argued. The kick he got in response (even though they wouldn't know what he was really saying, nor understand anything other than the need to stretch) made him feel better.

“Fuck… I'm gonna be stuck wearing this, aren't I?” He sighs, getting up and trying to slip it on-

It was bigger than he expected. He looked like a blood covered potato sack.

It was comfy, to stay the least.

He grabbed a suit jacket, slipping it on as he sighed, hands on his back. He was gonna need a back brace. 

_Where the **fuck** do I wear it?_

He lifted his dress. _No, underneath would chafe._

_…._

_Over top would look bad-_

_**Fuck.** _

He took his jacket off and then his dress, groaning as he slipped an undershirt on before getting his back brace on. 

Of course he had to get the one with the fucking over belly strap too!

“Fuck!” He threw the brace down on his bed, laying on his side next to it as he panted.

_Why am I doing this?_

~~~

_“So, you're gonna take me to dinner first?” Keith asked, laying in the backseat of his car with Lance. They were still parked at Lance’s door, knowing perfectly well that the instant Lance went in, Keith had to go home._

_“Yeah. Nothing over the top fancy, I'm still saving up for senior prom.” He teased, scenting Keith's stomach._

_“Would be better to save up for college. This is the only time you've gotten me to accept going to a school dance with you.” He told him._

_“Who's college fund? Nova’s?”_

_“Yeah, they'll need a lot saved up probably. Unless we somehow get shit worked out to the point that college becomes a thing paid by taxes.”_

_“Free college education.” Lance mumbled, kissing Keith’s stomach. “Would you like that? Huh, Nova?” He teased._

_“They'd like that a lot.” Keith mumbled. “Go ahead and go inside, okay?”_

_Lance sighed, nodding as he sat up. “Please don't skip out on the dance, Keith.”_

_“Unless I have a valid reason?”_

_“Unless you have a valid reason.” He promised, moving and kissing him slowly._

~~~

It took a lot of adjustments - ~~_undershirt over stomach, pants band over shirt, brace over both_~~ \- for Keith to get the dress back on and the suit jacket on as well. Now, for shoes-

…

“Where the fuck are-”

He heard a bark and a growl. He followed it, seeing the small pup chewing on one of his sneakers.

“KOSMO!” Keith yelled, moving to him before moving to sit and take the shoe. “Kos, no, that's my shoe.” He told of him, seeing something sticking out-

“Kosmo, did you lose a tooth?” He asked, taking it out. Yep. That was a tooth. “Oh, my puppy’s growing up!” He let the pup come to him, petting him as he felt himself start to cry-

“Keith? Lance is-” Shiro stopped, looking at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah-” He sniffled, wiping his eyes as he showed Shiro the tooth. “Kosmo lost his first tooth.”

“Yeah?” He asked, smiling softly. “Lance is here.” 

“Really?” He asked, trying to wipe his face as he pet Kosmo. “Lance!!!” He called.

Lance hurried into the room-

_Oh God, why'd he have to be so pretty_ _?_

**_And why'd they both have to end up being weird nerds in dresses?!_ **

“Hey.” Lance smiled, kneeling next to him. “Why you crying, pretty boy?”

“Kos lost a tooth.” He told him, showing him the tooth.

“Yeah?” He took it to look at, giving it back as he smiled as he hugged him. “Oh, Keith… y'know what this means?”

“What?”

“You're gonna be a blubbering baby when Nova loses their first tooth.” 

Keith blinked. _Shit, he's right._

“Whatever, can you get my shoes on me?” He hid his face, sniffling.

“Of course.” Lance smiled, getting his shoes on him. “These new?”

“They're my joggers.” He told him, earning a snort from him.

“Can't believe you jog, Keith.”

“It's healthy for the baby.” He frowned, looking at the baby tooth from Kosmo with a small smile.

It might've been nothing… but it felt special to him.

* * *

“So, you said dinner?” Keith asked, taking Lance’s hand gently.

“At only the best burger joint in town.” Lance winked.

“In n Out isn't exactly known for that, Lance.”

“Shut up, it's nice.”

Keith laughed, kissing him gently. “Oh, my keys-”

“No need.” Lance stopped him from going back inside, smiling.

“... Lance what the fuck have you planned?”

“You'll see.” He winked.

~~~

“ _Oh. My. God._ ” 

“I'm good, right?”

“You are the _worst **driver ever**_. Did they let you get your license just because you kept coming?!”

“I got better!”

Keith had to let go of the ‘oh shit’ handle _~~oh shut the fuck up he's pregnant~~_ and remove the protective arm from his stomach before relaxing and looking at Lance.

“I'm fucking driving when we're done here.” He told him, getting out with a huff.

“Fine, fine…” Lance rolled his eyes. “I'm not gonna crash the car.”

“No, but you're gonna give me a heart attack.” He frowned, holding onto him tightly as they walked to order and sit down.

"No, I'm not! Quit being a baby!"

"Let me!"

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, smiling. 

It was a quick eat before the dance, but it didn't matter to them. They had each other.

It'll be _fine._

* * *

Despite the comfortable shoes, and the food, it was _**not** fine._

Keith's feet hurt, he was tired, Nova was… he didn't even know, they were throwing a fit in his fucking uterus, it just- 

It was awful.

And Lance had gone missing five minutes ago and had left him alone. And honestly? He was ready to go to the car, cry, and text him and say he was ready to go home-

"Hey, didn't think you'd actually be here." Hunk cut his thoughts off, sitting in a chair next to him. ~~_Stupid commons being both for school dances and a school cafeteria._~~

"Yeah… you missed me at a football game yesterday." Keith admitted. "You see Lance?"

"No, I haven't." Hunk sighed. "Shay came with me, but…"

"Still thinking about Pidge?" He asked.

"I just- it was one thing, I shouldn't be so freaked out."

"It's because you like them."

Hunk looked at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"You're trying to force feelings away that you clearly have, Hunk. Tell Shay the truth, you have feelings for Pidge." He rubbed his arm. "She'll understand. Don't hurt two people, Hunk."

"Wow, you've really gotten better at giving advice-"

" _Hunk!_ "

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, hugging him. "Thank you, Keith."

"You're welcome, buddy."

~~~

"Hey." Lance sat next to Keith. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah?" Keith smiled, laying against him with a purr. "I missed you…"

"I missed you, too." He hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Wanna dance? It doesn't have to be the kind everyone else is doing."

"Gimme a minute." He moved, hugging onto Lance. "Wanna snuggle you before I kill my feet."

That got a chuckle from Lance, at least, who pulled Keith closer.

"I'd like that."

* * *

It took way too much begging for Keith to finally get a dance with Lance. Nova was kicking in places Keith thought they'd just found.

What made it worse was that there was no slow dances, no awkward shuffling.

But Lance wouldn't let it stop him. Even if half of the dance floor was getting down to music made for dance clubs around 2008. He'd still try and slow dance with him in a private area, hold him with enough room for his belly ~~sorry, Jesus~~ and shuffle-sway.

Keith sighed, moving to press his bump against Lance, when the other let out a gasp.

"What?" Keith asked, looking at him.

"Did I just-"

"Did you-" He stopped, taking Lance's hand and putting it on his belly, looking to see the alpha smile with tears in his eyes.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Holy shit. Keith, that's-"

"Our baby's kicking for daddy." Keith whispered, hugging Lance tightly as he chirped at him.

"I'm- holy fuck… oh my God." Lance laughed wetly. "God, I- I love you." He kissed him.

"I love you, too." Keith kissed him back, purring happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! This chapter? Nice and fluffy. Next three to four chapters? You are going to die. Please take this chapter and love it. Treat it like your firstborn child.


	24. Foggy Oceans: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why don't we start from the beginning? ~~You mean how I came to be?~~ Yes. Why are you here now? ~~How do you know I haven't simply just returned?~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains past mention of child molestation and rape, childhood trauma, and graphic depictions of self harm and suicide. If any of these trigger you, I suggest not reading this chapter, or tread with caution if you still want to read. It is near the end, and easy to spot, so please read with caution.**
> 
> Also, as a side note: I'm sorry I've been delayed, I don't always have time to write like I used to, so I haven't been able to update. As for the next few chapters, I'm going to be taking time to be writing all of those before I post any of them (or try to) so that they all come out at the same time.

Lance hated his Saturday morning therapy sessions. He didn't want to recover _~~he didn't deserve the recovery~~_ and being forced here every Saturday hurt more than anything. _Why can't they see I'm fine? ~~Because you're not.~~ **They shouldn't worry about a lost cause.**_

"Do you ever worry about your weight? You're looking thinner." 

 ~~ _Good, it's working._~~ "No, just been sick lately." He didn't lie, at least. He is sick. He knows he's sick. Just not the way he said he was.

~~~

It was happening again. He knew it was happening again. The refusing meals, the constant eating at the end of the day, crying over numbers and forcing himself to get sick to fix it.

The fear of pinching himself and only getting ~~fat~~ skin. He's had this disease before, wanting every part of him to look like skin stretched over bones. He'd see starved, malnourished victims, and take inspiration to be just like them. He barely ate, only drinking enough to not die.

He almost did.

He almost did _twice._

And then he met Keith.

* * *

_pat._

"What?" Keith asked, looking at him. _This can't be real-_

"Did I just-"

"Did you-" He put his hand on his belly, the feeling bringing tears to his eyes.

"Holy shit. Keith, that's-"

"Our baby's kicking for daddy." 

"I'm- holy fuck… oh my God." He laughed wetly. "God, I- I love you." He kissed him.

"I love you, too." Keith kissed him back, purring happily.

~~~

Homecoming had been a nice getaway from all of his problems. Well, it started that way.

He had to eat for Keith, then he snuck off to force it out. But it never worked. It would always, always, only take half. 

~~_Why can't you take it all? Is it because it took too long? Is it because of stomach acid? Why? Why? Why? Why why why **why why why why why why why why WHY WHY WHY!?!**_ ~~

What made it worse was the nosebleed that come from it, the putrid stench his mouth had and the feeling of his nostrils burning.

It was the first thing he'd eaten today and even though he felt better physically, everything made him feel worse.

_It could've been worse._

* * *

"I had a lot of fun." Keith admitted, hand smoothing over his bump as he walked with Lance back to the car.

"Yeah, are you sure that you're okay with leaving early?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, besides my feet hurt." Keith sat down in the car, shutting his eyes. "Sorry…"

"You're fine, baby." Lance promised, kissing his head as he hugged him. "I love you… I love you-"

"What's that smell?" Keith asked, moving Lance's face to sniff in his mouth, nose scrunching up.

_Uh oh._

"LANCE!!!"

~~~

It only got worse. The car ride was… awful…

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT ANYMORE!!!"

"YEAH, WELL _YOU_ TRY FIXING YOURSELF AFTER GETTING INTO A BAD HABIT LIKE THAT!!"

" _MAYBE IF YOU BOTHERED TO THINK ABOUT OUR CHILD, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!_ "

" _OH, SO YOU'LL BLAME **ME** FOR NOT THINKING ABOUT **YOU AND THE BABY,** IS THAT IT!?!_"

" _ **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'VE BEEN THROUGH TO HAVE THIS FUCKING BABY, LANCE!!! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT IT AT FIRST!!!**_ "

" _ **WELL IF YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP THEM!?!**_"

" _ **BECAUSE I CHANGED MY MIND!!!**_ "

" _ **WELL WHY DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT KEEPING THE BABY!?! HUH!?! GIVE IT TO SHIRO AND ADAM!!!!**_"

Keith parked the car at his house, getting out of the car.

" _ **IF THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING FEEL, THEN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!!!**_" He slammed the door, storming inside.

* * *

Lance went home in silence.

' _Leandro, went out on a date tonight, will be home after 12. XOXO, mami'_

Lance walked around the house quietly, checking every last room.

Nobody was home.

Nobody here to stop him.

_W_ _hy don't we start from the beginning? ~~You mean how I came to be?~~ Yes. Why are you here now? ~~How do you know I haven't simply just returned?~~_

Lance had gotten changed out of his dress, sitting at his desk in a shirt and a pair of shorts. In front of him, a piece of paper.

_I love Keith. I want to be a father._

_" **I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!!!**"_

_I want to live-_

**No… no I don't.**

Lance grabbed a pen, hands shaking as he tried to choke back tears. He had to do this. Nothing was going to change.

Nobody ever cared about him, only used him.

He's always been used.

~~~

_"Please, stop…" **smack!** "Please…"_

_"And not finish? But I thought you loved your tío Toni."_

_"I- I do- but- but it hurts-"_

_Lance watched quietly. He hated seeing what was happening._

_**Luis did nothing wrong… why would he do this to him?** _

_-_

_"Antonio?" Lance went to him, growling. "Why? Why him?"_

_He felt sick, feeling two hands grip tightly onto him._

_"There's no way I'd knot in an **alpha** like you-"_

~~~

Lance ripped the paper, starting over. Tears fell violently, chest aching as it reminded him of every single incident.

_"You brat!"_

**_Hissssss!_ **

_"Leandro!!!"_

_Why?_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"Then hate me in heaven."_

**_Why?_ **

_"I want my mami…"_

_"She's not here. Shut the fuck up and take my cock you fucking bitch!"_

_**Why?** _

Lance set the pen down, sobbing. Why? Why has this been his entire life?

Being used only as a toy, only as needed? Keith must've only wanted him because he was an alpha, nothing more, nothing less.

His family? Barely bothered with him.

Nobody cared about him.

He got up, grabbing everything he needed. Pills? Yeah. He'd need those. And his razor.

He went around, coming back to his room with a rope. He forgot what it was for. Forgot why it was around.

_It was perfect for now._

He checked his phone. No new texts.

He set up a group chat.

 

**Lance McClain created a Group Chat with Keith Kogane, Hunk Garrett, Katie Pidge Holt, Allura Aleta-Smythe, Lotor Gailren, and Romelle Alreina.**

**Lance McClain set the group name to "sorry".**

 

**Lance: im sorry**

**Lance: goodbye**

 

_**Lance McClain left the chat** _

He turned his phone off, taking a breath as he pulled a chair up, tying the rope to his turned off ceiling fan. He knew how to tie knots, making sure it was sturdy.

Then the knot at the other end. Seven loops, hangman's noose.

He shook, getting down and hitting himself.

_You can do this. Nobody will miss you anyways._

He opened the bottle of pills, taking three at a time. He lost count after awhile, gagging after swallows. He had to be fast.

_No time to open up anything. No time, no time, no time._

He only got his left wrist, moving to his chair. He didn't want to take his time. Didn't care that blood was going down his arm. Didn't care that his wound burned from the air around it.

He got the noose, putting it around his neck and tightening it. He was done. This was it.

And then he dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes, the things that are killing you aren't killing you fast enough._

**Author's Note:**

> [August 22 2019] Hi! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been busy lately and a lot has been happening in my private life. For the next few chapters, up until I think maybe either ch 28 or ch 30, I won't be updating much. I will, however, be trying to write all of them and mass update with them. Thank you for your continued support!
> 
> \- Cotey (ThiefOfADHD)


End file.
